Roleplays I guess?
by Mormo- Water Mole Witchdoctor
Summary: Even if some of these things don't make sense... It has a lot of words. Enjoy... I guess? I have more.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for some of the spelling errors... ^^' This was a roleplay on Steam with me and my friend a couple months ago**

* * *

Wednesday, May 01, 2013

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Hey look your back)

Mitsuki: (It says your not online)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Vut...(

Mitsuki: (Thats what it says)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Ok back to da rp)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: T^T

Mitsuki: (Hold on let me try restarting my computer)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (No it's steam)

Mitsuki: (Now it says your online)

Mitsuki: (So continue?)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady is now Online.

Mitsuki: (?)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Make her tell him... Or why don't you?... Oh ya your scared...

Mitsuki: Crono: ...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Brb

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Back

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: You do it

Mitsuki: Crono: *shakes head*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Well I'm not doing it...

Mitsuki: Crono: Time for plan B!

Mitsuki: Crono: ...

Mitsuki: Crono: *walks out of the room and looks around for Remilia*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Speaking of that... Oi Flandre who's your new maid anyways?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre: you haven't met her?... Her name is Sakuya

Mitsuki: *yawns*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Oh?...

Mitsuki: Crono: *yells*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: *a knife flies past my face*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Waaah! (Jumps back)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Ok who through that?...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Sakuya: that would been me...

Mitsuki: Crono: *yells again* HELLOOOOO?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: .-.

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre: who are you yelling at?..

Mitsuki: Crono: Who do you think I am yelling at?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre: I don't really know .-.

Mitsuki: Crono: i'm yelling for your sister ._.

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre: she's at the store...

Mitsuki: Crono: *facepalm*

Mitsuki: Crono: then I'll just wait here *sits down*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Lol Sakuya has anger problems... Here I'll show you :3)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady:

watch?v=DLAQm2OcC-4

Mitsuki: (Lol)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Watch it all xD)

Mitsuki: (I am XD)

Mitsuki: (Lol that was funny)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Hey Sakuya here you go...)

Mitsuki: (Lol that part was funny)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (They all ways make fun of Sakuya and pads xD)

Mitsuki: (XD)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (LET'S KILL THE BAD GUYS!)

Mitsuki: (Lol)

Mitsuki: (Lets continue)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Oh great now we have to wait for her...

Mitsuki: Crono: *reads a book*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (The wall opens up like a portal)

Mitsuki: Crono: ?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Oh goody...

Mitsuki: Crono: What?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Picks crono up as a shield) I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (A rocket from a rocket launcher flies through the room)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (It came from the portal)

Mitsuki: Crono: Eh?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Waaah! (Ducks)

Mitsuki: Crono: ... -.-

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: ?: (jumps out of the portal, has red on and a red ribbon on her hair)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Oh boy she's here...

Mitsuki: Crono: What?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Her name is Reimu... And she's the "good guy" I guess... And we are in the bad guys area they say.,..

Mitsuki: Crono: ... oh goody goody... ._.

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: ?: (flies out if the portal with black clothes and a witch hat and is riding on a broom)

Mitsuki: Crono: Yes, remind me why I'm still here?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Cause that guy... (Points at you)

Mitsuki: ... *staring at the wall*

Mitsuki: Crono: -.-'

Mitsuki: Crono: man... why can't it be night right now?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Oh and the new one is... Marisa... .-.

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns*

Mitsuki: Crono: man... what time is it...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Almost night luckily~!

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Marisa: enough chat... (Takes out a box and opens it and it shots a faint laser out and it hits me)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Ooooow...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: . (spins around and then falls over)

Mitsuki: Crono: come on... night... night... night... night... *keeps repeating*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: ?: (goes over to me and puts me in a medic type thing) bye bye! (Pushes the cart away with me in it)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (She has red hair and cat ears and had three lil spirt ball things following her)

Mitsuki: Crono: *yells* NIGHT!

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: WAIT! (Jumps out of it) I'm not dead yet! (Whips face)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: ?: oh...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Marisa: crap that always works...

Mitsuki: Crono: *yells again* MAKE IT NIGHT ALREADY!

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Sakuya: hwaaaa! (Jumps up towards Marisa and has knifes between her fingures)

Mitsuki: ... *still staring at the wall*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Sakuya knocks into Marisa and takes her to the ground off of her broom)

Mitsuki: *gets up*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Takes her broom) ok ok ima go get Remilia ok?...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Marisa: I need some help here...

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Reimu; (kicks Sakuya off her) no problem...

Mitsuki: ... *looks at Reimu and Marisa*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre: Marisa~ 3 (jumps on her face)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Marisa: wack! Get this brat off me! (Lobs around)

Mitsuki: *takes something out of pocket and looks at it*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Come on Signus we kinda need ya!

Mitsuki: ...

Mitsuki: *grabs a knife from pocket and throws it at you*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (H-h-head s-shooooot~)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: ?: (puts me back in the cart thing)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: ?: dead yet?...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: No geez... (Gets up)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: *a giant doll comes out of the portal*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: .-.

Mitsuki: ...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (The doll has a giant sword)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Ok Orin enough with the cart ok?...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Orin: no this is my job...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: -.-" (jumps out of it)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: ?: (is sitting on the doll)

Mitsuki: ...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Weeeell just great...

Mitsuki: ... Don't even think of messing with me.

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Oi wait I'm not even enemies with you guys .-.

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: I'm guessing the scarlet sisters are though

Mitsuki: Crono: So that would also mean... *looks at me* ...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Yeep

Mitsuki: ...?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Your a bad guys basically... Oh and look at tha time! It's niiight~!

Mitsuki: *yawns*

Mitsuki: ...*sits down and goes to sleep*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: ?: what about night?...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: You'll see Alice... .-.

Mitsuki: ... *gets up* ...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (ALICE- the magician that turns dolls into weapons)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (MARISA- a other magician, not much else...)

Mitsuki: (Yea I know Marisa and Reimu)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (ORIN- she's a neko that has the power to take corpses)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (One of my favorites but doesn't do much)

Mitsuki: ...

Mitsuki: Crono: yay it's night~ *spins around*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Keine: (has green hair and horns)

Mitsuki: *has horns now*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (You got to do some ones voice... I can't do all the touhou characters I have right now .-.

Mitsuki: (I know, who do you want me to do? i will absolutly not do some of them)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady is now Online.

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: brb for a while

Mitsuki: k

CrazyCatGuyNotLady is now Online.

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Back

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Who don't you want to do?)

Mitsuki: (I don't really know, but I could take either Marisa or Reimu off your hands. I was planning to do Patchouli, and maybe that oni girl (which I can't remember her name))

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Ok you can get Reimu)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (I like Marisa she's funny xD)

Mitsuki: (Yea I know she is)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (So you get Reimu now)

Mitsuki: (Mmhmm, and if we ever go down to the library, I'll do Patchouli)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (What does she look like? Remind me of her)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (She's the one with purple hair right?)

Mitsuki: (Yep)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (GENIUS KIERNS STRIKES AGAIN~$

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Ok who's going to take who? Cause I'm not going to fight girls .-.

Mitsuki: Crono: you big pussy -.-

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Oi you don't hit a girl .-.

Mitsuki: Crono: oh yea right

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre: oh yes your helping us! *snaps finger and I all of a sudden have a maid outfit on*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Cat noise) are you kidding me?

Mitsuki: Crono: ... *laughs*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Do I HAVE to wear this? .-.

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre: if it makes you feel any better *snaps finger and I have a bow on my head*

Mitsuki: Crono: ... *snickers*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Another cat noise) you've really gotta be kidding me -./

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Good thing skirts can hold stuff under them... .-. (Takes out a bazooka from under the skirt if the maid dress)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Badabing badabo

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Shoots a rocket at the doll and it blows up)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Alice: waaah! (Falls down)

Mitsuki: Crono: whose gonna deal with the bride and the groom with horns over there? Cause it's certainly not gonna be me...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Bakkoi: (goes behind me and snickers, takes out her phone/camera)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (I haz bad feeling being in this maid dress .-.)

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Aha! No panty shot for you~! (Jumps backwards over bakkoi)

Mitsuki: Crono: instead I'll go check to see if the girl who went shopping is back yet... *walks around and yells* HELLLLOOOO?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Bakkoi: (takes a picture upwards) still got one...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: .-.

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Brb

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Back

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Remilia: eh?... Oh their back?...

Mitsuki: Crono: *yells again* HELLOOOOOOOO?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Rpg battle style~ activate... Lol I just wanna test this out :3)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: All your cats belong to us

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Remilia: what?...

Mitsuki: Reimu: .-.

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Ok Im a fast type)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Or how bout you pick who should be on your team)

Mitsuki: (Na you, cause I have no idea ._.)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Me, you, Flandre, Remilia, Crono, and Sakuya?)

Mitsuki: (Hmm but Crono's a lazy bum ._.)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Ah true...)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Then you pick one person)

Mitsuki: (:3 lets go team people with horns :D)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Oh and I'll be like the helper kinda of one, I will like spawn other people from the rp xD)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Ok BATTLE START)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Oh wait... I have hp: 135 .-.)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (You can have like 200 hp)

Mitsuki: (Yea)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Flandre and Remilia will have 150 and Keine will have 145)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (I have tha lowest ho)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Alice hp: 145)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Reimu: 200)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Marisa: 150)

Mitsuki: (Mmhhmmm)

Mitsuki: (And possibly, if Crono joins in, he has 175 hp)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Ok now... BATTLE START~!(

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (You go first)

Mitsuki: Signus stands, ready to charge toward one of them. He runs toward Marisa... His horns strike through and hit her for -25 hp

Mitsuki: (Like that?)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Yes)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Marisa hp; 125

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (KIERNS turn)'

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Ok let me see...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Used sake)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Power went up by 10)

Mitsuki: ?: Yay sake! *tries to take it from you*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Ack! (Pushes ? Back)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Keine's turn)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Keine: (charges into Alice for 25)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Alice hp: 120

Mitsuki: ?: *keeps trying to get it from you* Gimmie the sake!

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Fine I'll share geez (gives ? The sake)

Mitsuki: ?: Yay! *drinks it all*

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre: um I'm kinda a healer... So let Remilia go first...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Remilia: fine fine... (Uses fire burst on Alice for 30)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Alice: 90

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Ok Reimu goes first)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Oi I didn't say you could drink it all!

Mitsuki: ?: :3

Mitsuki: Reimu throws (idk what those things are called) at Flandre, -35 hp

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre: ooow...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre hp: 115

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Alice: (makes a giant doll slice me for 30)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Oooow...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: My hp: 105

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Marisa: (shots plasma at you for 20$

Mitsuki: ...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Your hp: 180

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Your turn)

Mitsuki: Signus is charging up for a powerful attack. Skip till next turn!

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (My turn)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Hmmm...

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Oi Kan~

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Kan: yeeees?

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: I need healing ok?..

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Kan; oh ok (heals me for 15)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Ya that's my power... To get other to help out .-.)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: My hp: 120

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre: (heals her self for 25)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre hp: 140

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Flandre: (freezes Alice for one turn)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Reimu's turn)

Mitsuki: Reimu is too distracted by ? to make a move. Wait, what?

Mitsuki: ?: I want sakeeee! Saaakkkkeeeee!

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: .-.

Mitsuki: Reimu: I DON'T HAVE ANY SAKE!

Mitsuki: ?: Saaakkkeeeee! Saaaaakkkkeeeee!

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Marisa: what... (Uses fire blast on me for 15)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: My hp: 105

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Your turn)

Mitsuki: Signus charges into Marisa for a whopping 90 hp!

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (Oi you also do Orin's voice ok? But she's not going come in to the battle yet)

Mitsuki: (Ok)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: Marisa's hp; 35

CrazyCatGuyNotLady: (My turn)

CrazyCatGuyNotLady is now Away.

Mitsuki: gtg bye

Your state is set to Offline.

CrazyCatGuyNotLady is now Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

MasterSnoips is now Online.

Mitsuki: Heyt

Mitsuki: Hey*

MasterSnoips: One sec

MasterSnoips: Ok let us rp

MasterSnoips: Last time...

MasterSnoips: We are in a battle with those three

MasterSnoips: Last thing said...

MasterSnoips: Oi Madotsuki your good with knifes right?...

MasterSnoips: And now we continue...

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ... *nods*

MasterSnoips: Ok... Here ya go~ (flips a knife hand)

Mitsuki: ?: SAKKKKEEEEEEE! *grabs the knives from you and throws them at you* GIMMIE SAKE!

MasterSnoips: Waaah!

MasterSnoips: Ack! (Grabs Reimu) human shield!

Mitsuki: Reimu: Let go of me!

MasterSnoips: (The knifes hit her for 40)

MasterSnoips: Reimu hp: 160

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns* here how about we just end the battle? *hits the ground and a big explosion occurs, hitting everyone for -9001 hp

MasterSnoips: .-.

MasterSnoips: Marisa: waaah! We lost to the bad guys!

MasterSnoips: Um actually I'm not really a bad guy .-.

Mitsuki: Crono: I'M NOT A BAD GUY FOR THE LAST TIME!

Mitsuki: Reimu: ...

MasterSnoips: That's what ya get

MasterSnoips: Alice: (breaks out of the ice after being frozen by Remilia) ack coold!

Mitsuki: Crono: I really want it to be morning now... good thing I have this... *takes out something*

MasterSnoips: Hmm?

Mitsuki: Crono: *throws the item outside, and it turns into morning*

MasterSnoips: Oh I see...

Mitsuki: Crono: yay morning...

MasterSnoips: Marisa: oi you think I'm done with y'all?!

Mitsuki: *yawns*

MasterSnoips: (Takes her broom) .-.

MasterSnoips: Marisa: oi I need that!

MasterSnoips: Well ya aren't getting it back

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns* well now that everyone's in the room, you tell him.

MasterSnoips: Oh fine...

MasterSnoips: Yo Singus

Mitsuki: *snore*

MasterSnoips: SINGUS THIS IS IMPORTANT (kicks you)

Mitsuki: *snore*

MasterSnoips: Crono wake him up -.-"

Mitsuki: Crono: no way, go get that crazy teacher to.

MasterSnoips: Keine: who are you calling crazy?

Mitsuki: Crono: ._. ... nothing

MasterSnoips: Keine: thought so...

Mitsuki: Crono: -.-'

MasterSnoips: WAKE THE FUCK UP~ ( shakes you)

Mitsuki: *snore*

MasterSnoips: (Hits you with Marisa's broom)

Mitsuki: *sleeptalking* shhhhhh

Mitsuki: *sleeptalking* i'm sure you're wrong...

MasterSnoips: Marisa: oi! Don't break my broom! (Try's to pull the broom away)

Mitsuki: *sleeptalking* are you trying to flirt with me? cause right now your doing a great job...

MasterSnoips: What?... .-.

Mitsuki: Crono: OK someone wake him up ._.

Mitsuki: *sleeptalking* ok mommy i'll go get the pizza

MasterSnoips: Ok you can have your broom (let's go of it)

MasterSnoips: Marisa: about time!

Mitsuki: *yells in sleep* HERE'S YOUR PIZZA! *holds out a imaginary pizza box*

MasterSnoips: ("Knocks" it out if your hand)

Mitsuki: *snore*

Mitsuki: Crono: someone please wake him up

MasterSnoips: (Punches you in the face)wake up!

Mitsuki: *snore*

Mitsuki: *sleeptalking* shut up hoe i'm taking a shit here.

MasterSnoips: (Punches you again)

Mitsuki: Crono: let the crazy teacher wake him up ._.

MasterSnoips: Oi Keine can you wake em up?

Mitsuki: *snore*

MasterSnoips: Keine: sure...

Mitsuki: *snores really loud*

Mitsuki: ?: pppffftttttt let the crazy teacher wake him up...

MasterSnoips: Keine: (shakes you) oi wake up! Like that?

Mitsuki: Crono: NO KICK HIM YOU CRAZY TEACHER!

MasterSnoips: Keine; I ani't crazy! (Kicks you)

Mitsuki: ooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... *moans*

MasterSnoips: That's what she saaaaid~ :3

Mitsuki: *yawns*

Mitsuki: what...

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (Back)

Mitsuki: *yawns again*

MasterSnoips: Well what are we going to go with these "good guys?"

Mitsuki: Crono: ... *shrugs*

Mitsuki: what did you want that was so important to wake me up for?

MasterSnoips: Oh...

Mitsuki: *yawns*

MasterSnoips: Ok...

MasterSnoips: Do you know who your mom is?...

Mitsuki: ... *thinks*

Mitsuki: ... *shrugs* I don't remember my childhood that well...

MasterSnoips: Well I know who she is...

Mitsuki: ...?

MasterSnoips: Your mom is... Remilia

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Hey

MasterSnoips is now Away.

Mitsuki: Hey

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Brb for a little while

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Back

MasterSnoips: Let us rp?

Mitsuki: Yep

MasterSnoips: Last time...

MasterSnoips: Your mom is... Remilia

MasterSnoips: You: ...

MasterSnoips: And now we continue...

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: . . .

Mitsuki: Crono: ...

MasterSnoips: Remilia: ...

MasterSnoips: ...…

Mitsuki: Crono: well ._.

Mitsuki: Everyone: ...

MasterSnoips: Kan: ...

Mitsuki: *starts crying*

MasterSnoips: ...

Mitsuki: Crono: ...

Mitsuki: *keeps crying*

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns*

Mitsuki: (Hello?)

Mitsuki: (Helloooooooooooooo?)

Mitsuki: (hello are you there?)

Mitsuki: (why aren't you responding?)

Mitsuki: (?)

MasterSnoips: (Oh sorry)

Mitsuki: (?)

MasterSnoips: Well that went well...

Mitsuki: Crono: ._. what do you mean it went well

Mitsuki: Crono: yea someone calm him down while I go use the lavatory... *goes out to find the bathroom*

Mitsuki: (?)

MasterSnoips: Lavatory?...

Mitsuki: Mormo: *is on your head for some reason* It mean potty.

MasterSnoips: OIC

Mitsuki: Mormo: Why he crying? *points at me*

MasterSnoips: He just found out who's his mom is...

Mitsuki: Mormo: Who that?

MasterSnoips is now Away.

MasterSnoips: Remilia...

MasterSnoips is now Online.

Mitsuki: Mormo: Who that?

MasterSnoips: Her (points at Remilia)

Mitsuki: Mormo: *looks at Remilia, and goes over to her* Who you?

MasterSnoips: Remilia: Remilia Scarlett...

Mitsuki: Mormo: *starts jumping on her head* Mormo.

Mitsuki: (BTW there is only 1 t :3)

MasterSnoips: (1 t?)

Mitsuki: (Scarlet)

MasterSnoips: (No there's two... Flandre and Remilia)

Mitsuki: (I know, but the last name only have 1 t in it

MasterSnoips: (Oh)

Mitsuki: (lets continue)

MasterSnoips: Hmmm what now...

Mitsuki: Mormo: Calm him down.

MasterSnoips: By?...

Mitsuki: Mormo: Mormo no know.

MasterSnoips: Anyone have any ideas?

Mitsuki: Mormo: *raises hand*

MasterSnoips: Yes?

Mitsuki: Mormo: Girls take clothes off.

MasterSnoips: -.-" (what's actually in my mind) yaaaaaay~

Mitsuki: Mormo: *raises hand again*

MasterSnoips: Yes?...

Mitsuki: Mormo: Mom comfort son.

MasterSnoips: Oh ok... (My mind) DAMMIT

MasterSnoips: (In my mind) can we do plan A pleeeeaaaase? D:

Mitsuki: Mormo: *gets off Remilia's head*

MasterSnoips: Remilia: (goes over to you) ...

Mitsuki: *grabs onto Remilia and cries on her shoulder*

MasterSnoips: Remilia: ... (Tears can be seen dripping down her face)

MasterSnoips: (Cries in the background)

Mitsuki: Mormo: *cries on your head*

MasterSnoips: Just kidding... I don't cry...

MasterSnoips: Often...

Mitsuki: Crono: *walks into the room* I'm baaaaccckkkk!~ wait why is everyone crying for some reason? is this a crying party that I wasn't invited to?!

MasterSnoips: Shut up hoe (throws a rock at him)

MasterSnoips: *pancake not a rock*

Mitsuki: Crono: ... still what's the matter? i don't see anything wrong.

MasterSnoips: Maaan your worse than me...

Mitsuki: Crono: just tell me what's wrong...

MasterSnoips: He's crying about his mother blah blah blah...

Mitsuki: Crono: ... thats something to cry about... *starts crying*

MasterSnoips: .-.

Mitsuki: *cries harder*

MasterSnoips: I've seen sadder things... Still a better love story than twilight

MasterSnoips: (In my mind) meh... Why couldn't we go with the boobs, or so called pan A?

MasterSnoips: (In my mind) shall I stop this crying?... Eh sure why not

Mitsuki: Mormo: :( *still crying*

MasterSnoips: (Gets up)

MasterSnoips: Oi what makes y'all happy?

Mitsuki: Crono: let them have some alone time *starts dragging you out of the room*

MasterSnoips: That doesn't make everyone happy so ya... But whatever

Mitsuki: Crono: *yells* EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE ROOM BUT THOSE TWO! *drags Mormo out too*

MasterSnoips: Flandre: I know what makes me happy... Coco and love potion (floats out of the room)

MasterSnoips: Ya I know -.-"

Mitsuki: *Everyone but me and Remilia go out of the room*

MasterSnoips: ?: (is on the wall like leaning on it) mmmh... Sleep makes me happy... Zzzz...

Mitsuki: Crono: *closes the door*

MasterSnoips: Orin: meow~~~ *yawns* this is boring...

Mitsuki: ... *sniiiffff*

MasterSnoips: Remilia: ... I'm sorry... For leaving you... But... It was so sudden...

Mitsuki: i missed you... *soft crying*

MasterSnoips: Remilia: so did I...

MasterSnoips: Oi crono what makes you happy?

Mitsuki: Crono: eating cake

MasterSnoips: Hm mh...

MasterSnoips: What makes you happy Mormo?

Mitsuki: Mormo: ... fun.

MasterSnoips: Hmm mmmh

Mitsuki: Mormo: *yawns*

MasterSnoips: Anyone else?

Mitsuki: Everyone else: ...

MasterSnoips: Anyone can guess the thing that makes me happy?...

Mitsuki: Mormo: ...

Mitsuki: Everyone: *shrugs*

MasterSnoips: Hmmph...

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns* sleepy...

Mitsuki: ... why did you have to leave me?

MasterSnoips: Ya ya... Zzzz... Plan A... Zzz... Mmmh... (Mumbles(

MasterSnoips: Remilia: I just... Had to... It was... Too dangerous...

MasterSnoips: Marisa: so why are we staying here?...

Mitsuki: Reimu: ... *shrugs*

MasterSnoips: Orin: oh I don't know... Meow

Mitsuki: i thought you left me there to die... i thought you didn't love me anymore...

MasterSnoips: Remilia: I always loved you... But this place... It was too dangerous...

Mitsuki: then why did you leave me? why didn't you take me with you?

MasterSnoips: Remilia: I left you somewhere you would of been safe...

Mitsuki: ... i wanted to stay with you...

MasterSnoips: Remilia: I know... But I didn't want you to die so soon...

Mitsuki: but then.. after you left... 'they' came...

MasterSnoips: Remilia: I know... But at least your back...

Mitsuki: please don't leave me again... *sob*

MasterSnoips: Remilia: I won't...

MasterSnoips: (Holy crap I just got a huge thing of das ja voz)

Mitsuki: do you promise?

MasterSnoips: Remilla; I promise...

Mitsuki: good *hugs Remilia*

MasterSnoips: Ok I'm going to sleep... Oh and you "good guys" can do what ever you want...

MasterSnoips: (Goes into my room and goes to sleep)

Mitsuki: i'm hungry mom...

MasterSnoips: Remilia: ok... How bout I go make you something?

Mitsuki: ok *sits down on the floor*

MasterSnoips: Remilia: (makes you some food and gives it to you)

Mitsuki: mmm.. *starts eating*

MasterSnoips: (Next morning?)

Mitsuki: (yep)

MasterSnoips: Aaah~... Breakfast in beeed! (Goes out of my room and makes breakfast)

MasterSnoips: Something really weird is going to happen today... I can just tell...

Mitsuki: *yawns*

MasterSnoips: Meh whatever... (Goes into Madotsuki's room) oi here's ya breakfast!

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: (Gives her a plate)

MasterSnoips: So when have you started not to talk and be so serious?

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: *eats* ...

MasterSnoips: (Picks up one of her pictures off the shelf)

MasterSnoips: (Brb for a sec)

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Oh so you still like Poniko~? :3 (puts the picture down, oh and you know who she is right?... Oh and I always make fun of Madotsuki and her :3)

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Can you ever talk? .-.

Mitsuki: *in another room*

Mitsuki: *yawns*

Mitsuki: i'm hungry...

MasterSnoips: Fine I give up -.- (goes to the room you and Remilia are in)

MasterSnoips: Here ya are... (Gives you a plate and Remilia a plate)

Mitsuki: *starts scarfing down the food*

MasterSnoips: (After giving everyone food)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: heh it's like the days you had to be OUR maids!

MasterSnoips: Yaaaaa... .-."

Mitsuki: And I didn't have to do anything, well... mostly nothing...

MasterSnoips: What do you mean?

Mitsuki: .-.' oh please i remember some of my childhood

MasterSnoips: Wait you lived here a bit huh?

Mitsuki: How stupid are you -.-?

MasterSnoips: So you did...

Mitsuki: well yea

MasterSnoips: So that kid was YOU?

Mitsuki: Pretty much.

MasterSnoips: Wow never knew that since "master" never tons me anything -.-" (points at Flandre)

MasterSnoips: (Told not tons)

Mitsuki: *snickers*

MasterSnoips: .-."

MasterSnoips: And then Kan came over and then my life went down hill a weird way .-.

MasterSnoips: Kan: what does THAT mean?

MasterSnoips: And then Remilia toke you away somewhere... Than stuff bad happened

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns*

MasterSnoips: Wait why does Kan like me?... .-.

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (floats off) don't blame me

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns* once upon a time nobody cares the end

MasterSnoips: Pancakes .-.

Mitsuki: Crono: now let's say we think of some good relationships among us?

MasterSnoips: Hmm ok

MasterSnoips: Oh here's one! Seiko and Naomi :3

Mitsuki: Crono: ...

MasterSnoips: (High fives seiko) :3

Mitsuki: Crono: sophisticated relationships?

MasterSnoips: (Yep I just did that... Like a boss)

Mitsuki: Crono: and if the parent don't like that pairing... then say reject... YOU GOT THAT?!

MasterSnoips: Remilia: yep... I hear

MasterSnoips: But I don't have a parent right now .-.

Mitsuki: (gtg bye)

MasterSnoips is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Hey

Mitsuki: Hey brb for a few min

Mitsuki: Back

Mitsuki: ?

Mitsuki: Hello?

Mitsuki: ...?

Mitsuki: You there?

Mitsuki: Why are you not answering?

MasterSnoips: Let rp

MasterSnoips: Last time...

Mitsuki: Why wern't you answering first of all?)

MasterSnoips: (Eatin a snack)

Mitsuki: (o)

Mitsuki: (So lets rp)

MasterSnoips: Last time...

MasterSnoips: Crono: and if the parent don't like that pairing... then say reject... YOU GOT THAT?!

MasterSnoips: But I don't have a parent right now .-.

MasterSnoips: And now we continue...

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns* so lets start

MasterSnoips: Flandre: hmm how bout your master instead? :3

MasterSnoips: You aren't my master anymore -.-"

Mitsuki: Crono: it still works anyways

Mitsuki: Crono: SO LETS START!

MasterSnoips: Flandre: actually I am... (Holds up a paper) see?

MasterSnoips: .-.

Mitsuki: Crono: I SAID LET'S START!

MasterSnoips: Ok ok start then

Mitsuki: Crono: you people have to decide on them -.-

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns*

MasterSnoips: Hmmm ok...

MasterSnoips: Let's see..

Mitsuki: *snore*

Mitsuki: Crono: -.-'

Mitsuki: Crono: So, any nominations so far?

MasterSnoips: Hmm still thinking...

Mitsuki: *10 minutes later*

MasterSnoips: . . .

Mitsuki: *wakes up*

Mitsuki: Crono: come on just say something

MasterSnoips: Pancakes...

Mitsuki: Crono: ... *slaps you*

Mitsuki: Crono: come on doesn't anyone have anyone they want to pair up?

MasterSnoips is now Away.

Mitsuki: (?)

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (My iPod died .-.)

Mitsuki: (O)

Mitsuki: Crono: if nobody says a pairing in 10 seconds i'm gonna throw this guy out the window *picks me up*

Mitsuki: *falls asleep again*

MasterSnoips: Ok

Mitsuki: Crono: 10

Mitsuki: Crono: 9 *proceeds to the window*

Mitsuki: Crono: 8

Mitsuki: Crono: 7 *gets ready to throw me*

MasterSnoips: Oi how bout Singus and Osaka, there I'm done .-."

Mitsuki: Crono: *throws me out the window anyways*

Mitsuki: Crono: that's my dissapointed action.

MasterSnoips: Oh oh well

Mitsuki: Crono: *watches me fall*

MasterSnoips: Well that went well... What now?

Mitsuki: Crono: I'm gonna go kill him now *jumps out the window*

MasterSnoips: Oh ok

MasterSnoips: Remilia: (grabs crono) not today

MasterSnoips: Remilia: (throws crono)

Mitsuki: Crono: why not :(

MasterSnoips: Remilia: because he's my son idiot

Mitsuki: Crono: so I can just go and call an assasian to kill him so it really doesn't matter

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns* whatever

MasterSnoips: Well this sucks... .-.

Mitsuki: Crono: ok then i'll leave him be for now

MasterSnoips: Brb

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Back

MasterSnoips: (Looks at my perv meter thing on my rist) maaan I wanna do something pervy I guess... *yawn*

Mitsuki: Crono: but I will do this *grabs a bucket of blood and pours it on me*

Mitsuki: Crono: there now he looks like he's dead *walks back inside*

MasterSnoips: Zzzz...

Mitsuki: Crono: now lets do real good pairings finally

Mitsuki: Crono: ok someone go drag the guy with blood poured on him in or leave him there

MasterSnoips is now Away.

Mitsuki: (?)

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (Sorry but my iPod keeps dieing)

Mitsuki: (O lol you got me in the middle of drawing Patchouli)

Mitsuki: (I'll post the drawing on deviantart later)

MasterSnoips: (Ok)

Mitsuki: (So continue?)

MasterSnoips: (Yes)

MasterSnoips: Aaaaaw we have to pair people uuuup?

Mitsuki: Crono: YES YOU IDIOT! *kicks you*

MasterSnoips: T^T

MasterSnoips: Ok then who do YOU want to be with then?

Mitsuki: Crono: ... idk... *yells* HEY IS THERE A LIBRARY IN HERE?!

MasterSnoips: Flandre: hm mh! Just walk down there turn right then walk backwards and turn right again and you'll be there

Mitsuki: Crono: OK *does what she says*

MasterSnoips: Hmmmmmmmmm I wanna do something pervy but I can't get my self to do it right now (sprawls out on a chair) zzzzz...

Mitsuki: Crono: Am I there yet? *keeps walking*

MasterSnoips: (He hits a bookshelf in the face)

Mitsuki: Crono: ... owww...

MasterSnoips: Flandre: yep your there

Mitsuki: Crono: ... *looks around*

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (Brb ima charge my iPod for a few min

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (Back)

MasterSnoips: Zzzz... (Falls asleep on the chair)

Mitsuki: Crono: hmm... *looks at all the books*

MasterSnoips: (Gets up half asleep) zzzz...

Mitsuki: Reimu: ._.'

MasterSnoips: Oooo... Pie... Zzzzz (o-pie) *drools*

Mitsuki: Reimu: ... *facepalm*

MasterSnoips: Pancakes?... Zzzz

Mitsuki: Crono: *sees a girl sitting in a chair, reading a book* Hello?

MasterSnoips: Brb

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Back

Mitsuki: ?: ... *ignores him and continues reading the book*

MasterSnoips: Zzzz... Oi Madotsuki your name means "window" right?...

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Madotsuki impersonation... . . . (Serious face)

MasterSnoips: Sanji imprecation... Aaaah~ girls so kaawaaaaii~ ~3

MasterSnoips: (Oops 3 not ~3)

Mitsuki: *is actully not breathing*

MasterSnoips: Zzzzz...

MasterSnoips: Remilia: ...? (Checks on you) ack!

MasterSnoips: Oh let me guess not breathin? Zzzz

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Anyone a doctor?... Or one that's a wake? (Laughs) zzzzzzz...

Mitsuki: Crono: Hellooooo? *walks closer*

Mitsuki: ?: ... What do you want...? *puts book down*

MasterSnoips: Orin: oh he's dead? (Puts you on the cart thing she has)

Mitsuki: Crono: ...

MasterSnoips: (Pulls her two tails) not yet I think...

MasterSnoips: Zzz...

Mitsuki: ?: *gets up*

MasterSnoips: Orin: ooow!

Mitsuki: ?: If you want me to go outside the library, I'm not leaving...

Mitsuki: Crono: .-. just come with me

Mitsuki: ?: ... *stays where she is*

MasterSnoips: Flandre; (is floating above ? And crono)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: I call this the love potion bow... Made it my self~ (has a bow in hand)

Mitsuki: Reimu: *is above Flandre* No. *takes the bow from her*

MasterSnoips: (Is above both of them) nope (takes it from Reimu)

Mitsuki: Crono: *grabs ?'s hand and starts dragging her outside the library into the living room*

MasterSnoips: Zzzzz... (Falls down and takes Reimu and Flandre down too)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: waaah!

Mitsuki: Crono: *makes ? sit down*

Mitsuki: Crono: I found a girl in the library... *yawns*

MasterSnoips: Remilia: oh her?... She stays around there alot

Mitsuki: *yawns*

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Remilia: phew he's still breathing

MasterSnoips: (Gets up) ha I still have the booooow~ zzzz

Mitsuki: i'm huuunnnggrrryyyyy...

MasterSnoips: Remilia: I'll go make you some food (gives you some food)

MasterSnoips: (Goes out of the library and goes to sleep on the chair) zzzzzz...

Mitsuki: *starts eating*

MasterSnoips: Nothin can wake me up... Zzzz

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns* can we pair up people now?

MasterSnoips: Oi Singus here's a job... Try pairing everyone that does NOT have a girlfriend zzzzz...

Mitsuki: no let mom do that job *keeps eating*

MasterSnoips: (No you because you always make me pair people up and I'm not good at that ./.)

Mitsuki: (ok)

Mitsuki: fine i'll do it right after i eat

MasterSnoips:

Żzźž

MasterSnoips: (Few minutes later)

Mitsuki: ok now lets see

MasterSnoips: pancakes...

Mitsuki: hmm...

Mitsuki: ok so everyone in this room is included?

MasterSnoips: Si se

ñor

Mitsuki: i say crono should pick

Mitsuki: Crono: .-. fine but you owe me alot

MasterSnoips: Ok go

Mitsuki: Crono: wait a minute instead lets do EPIC AWESOME FIGHT TO WIN PEOPLE!

MasterSnoips: (Throws a pancake at his face)

Mitsuki: Crono: NO IDIOT I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!

Mitsuki: Crono: now lets seeeee...

Mitsuki: Crono: I AM FORCING ALL THE GIRLS TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS!

Mitsuki: man why you never let the boys fight?

MasterSnoips: Flandre: oh boy~

Mitsuki: Mormo: BOY FIGHT! *topples on crono*

Mitsuki: *gets on Crono*

Mitsuki: Crono: Get off me!

Mitsuki: ?: *laughs*

MasterSnoips: (Shoots tha bow that I toke from Reimu every where) zzzz...

MasterSnoips: Flandre: . (ducks and dodges one of the arrows)

Mitsuki: *catches the arrow and throws it back at you*

MasterSnoips: Ooow...

MasterSnoips: Zzzz... Oh great does this mean I can't open my eyes again?...

Mitsuki: pretty much

MasterSnoips: Flandre: hmm pretty much yes

Mitsuki: *keeps jumping on Crono*

MasterSnoips: (Lol)

MasterSnoips: (We both said the same thing xD)

Mitsuki: Mormo: Boys will win! *jumps too*

MasterSnoips: Well just don't wake me up then... Zzzzzzz...

Mitsuki: *yawns*

Mitsuki: Crono: Stop it! Get off!

Mitsuki: Nope!

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Brb for a while

Mitsuki: (K)

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (Ill be on in a few)

Mitsuki: (k)

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (Back)

Mitsuki: *snickers*

Mitsuki: Crono: Seriously! Get off!

Mitsuki: Mormo: -.-

MasterSnoips: Zzzz...

Mitsuki: fine *gets off and picks up mormo*

Mitsuki: Crono: *gets up*

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (pokes me in the head with the wand staff thing she has)

MasterSnoips: No I'm not going to open my eyes...

Mitsuki: Crono: hmm so any objections to the awesome fighting thing?

MasterSnoips: Flandre: disobeying your master huh?

Mitsuki: i object because this is stupid

MasterSnoips: .-." (Still has eyes closed) how bout AFTER the battle?

MasterSnoips: Flandre: what's stupid?

Mitsuki: what crono's trying to start ._.

Mitsuki: Everyone just object to his idea ._.

MasterSnoips: Oh goody we don't have to go through THAT again

Mitsuki: *yells* YOU HAVE TO SAY IT FIRST!

MasterSnoips: Say what?

Mitsuki: "I object"

MasterSnoips: I object this shit idea... Now don't wake me up zzzzz...

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Everyone: I object

Mitsuki: OK now we get a new idea

MasterSnoips: What is it?...

Mitsuki: Something fun... *thinks*

MasterSnoips: Hmmmm…...

Mitsuki: ... *shrugs*

Mitsuki: how about we just sit here and stare at eachother

MasterSnoips: How bout a game we haven't played for a long time?... Twister sounds better than that, even for me .-.

MasterSnoips: Oh and that bow was a lie... Hahaha bet that master~ (opens eyes)

Mitsuki: the last time I played twister is the last time I AM EVER GOING TO PLAY THAT GAME!

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: And that was?...

Mitsuki: ... you remember you knucklehead... *throws a rock at you*

MasterSnoips: .-.

MasterSnoips: How bout tha pervamint, nevermind...

Mitsuki: ... *throws another rock at you*

MasterSnoips: Well I wanna burn off my pervyness some hooow! D:

Mitsuki: then make someone kiss numbnut *throws Mormo at you*

MasterSnoips: (Throws a pancakes at you) it's not that easy idiot.. Oh and here's your pet (throws you Mormo too)

Mitsuki: Mormo: :3 *clutches onto me*

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: How bout we find everyone a girlfriend... Who don't have one... My waaaay! (Evil laugh)

MasterSnoips: (Cat noise)

Mitsuki: .-. what do you mean 'your way" ?

MasterSnoips: I'm Kiernan that's what it means... Anyone needing a girlfriend can join

Mitsuki: fine whatever

MasterSnoips: If you want to join just stand in a straight line HERE!

Mitsuki: wait a minute... i don't trust you with this

MasterSnoips: Would you rather have my master do it? .-. (Points at Flandre)

Mitsuki: yes cause she's my aunt and i trust her more than you -.-

MasterSnoips: It's your funeral .-.

Mitsuki: so?

MasterSnoips: And.. TOOOOO BAD! Cauz I'm doing the show today right master?

MasterSnoips: Flandre: yep

Mitsuki: i hate you so much now *sulks in a corner*

MasterSnoips: Now I'll ask you all some questions... And you'll answer it got it? Got it crono?!

MasterSnoips: (Dashes over into the line) yes sir!

MasterSnoips: (Goes back to where I was)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: .-."

Mitsuki: Crono: Ok for one thing your being crazy right now

MasterSnoips: Oi it's my job ya bloody half wit

Mitsuki: Crono: And the second thing is... well... that was a horrible impression of me

MasterSnoips: It wasn't an impression though .-.

MasterSnoips: But anyways..

MasterSnoips: What type if "bust" is the best to you?...

Mitsuki: any size it really doesn't matter *still sulking*

Mitsuki: Crono: i don't care either

MasterSnoips: (Dashes over to the line) I like all boobs, but non-fake ones are the best.. Not using pads like Sakuya over there... (Points at Sakuya)

MasterSnoips: Sakuya: grrrrrr... (Takes out her knifes)

MasterSnoips: .-."

Mitsuki: next question?

MasterSnoips: (PLEASE STAND BY we are having technical issues at the moment..)

MasterSnoips: (Couple minutes later)

MasterSnoips: Ok next question (walks back over to where I was with knife marks all over me)

Mitsuki: *yawns*

MasterSnoips: What personalities would you like best for your girlfriend?...

Mitsuki: Me and Crono: It doesn't matter! NEXT QUESTION ALREADY!

Mitsuki: (gtg bye)

MasterSnoips is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

MasterSnoips is now Away.

Mitsuki: Hey

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Ohai

Mitsuki: :3

MasterSnoips: Wat?

Mitsuki: are you gonna say you need to wake up?

MasterSnoips: Eh?

Mitsuki: Rp?

MasterSnoips: Yes but why did you go :3?

Mitsuki: Because I was forced to go to sleep ._.'

MasterSnoips: Oh ya

MasterSnoips: .-.

Mitsuki: Lol lets continue

MasterSnoips: Last time...

MasterSnoips: YouMe and Crono: It doesn't matter! NEXT QUESTION ALREADY!

MasterSnoips: (Lol no me in there)

Mitsuki: (XD)

MasterSnoips: And now we continue...

Mitsuki: *yawns*

MasterSnoips: Ok how bout we skip these questions?

Mitsuki: Fine

MasterSnoips: Ok who do you like then? You MUST answer .-.

Mitsuki: i must answer you say?

MasterSnoips: Yes

Mitsuki: what if I don't want to answer?

MasterSnoips: .-.

MasterSnoips: But there's a MUST so you MUST

Mitsuki: NO

MasterSnoips: Ok fine

Mitsuki: Crono: -.-

MasterSnoips: I give up .-."

Mitsuki: :3

MasterSnoips: Now I want to burn off my pervyness .-.

MasterSnoips: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mitsuki: Just choose people you think would be good in your opinion

MasterSnoips: Why can't YOU do that?

Mitsuki: because i'm lazy

MasterSnoips: And why does Madotsuki have a shirt that has something that should look like a window on her shirt? And why does Kan like me? And how did the Scarlet sisters become vampires? And WHY are the "good guys" still here? And why are WE still here?

MasterSnoips: Zzzzz...

Mitsuki: ...

Mitsuki: Crono: *yawns*

MasterSnoips: Flandre: well your bad at this... All of you .-. (Floats above all of us)

MasterSnoips: Well what do you want me to do master? .-.

Mitsuki: stop being a meanie auntie

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (snaps finger and I have the maid outfit on again)

MasterSnoips: .-."

MasterSnoips: (Takes it off)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (snaps finger and I have the maid outfit on again)

MasterSnoips: .-."

MasterSnoips: (Takes it off)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (snaps finger and I have the maid outfit on again)

MasterSnoips: -.-"

Mitsuki: Moooooooommm

MasterSnoips: Remilia: yes?

Mitsuki: I'm boorrreeedddd

MasterSnoips: Flandre: booooored? Ha I cute this thing called bored~

MasterSnoips: (Lol cure not cute xD)

MasterSnoips: Oh boy...

Mitsuki: really?

MasterSnoips: Flandre: if your bored tell me what you want to do... Anything I guess

Mitsuki: I don't know

MasterSnoips: Flandre: then go to sleep... Cause I gotta plan~

MasterSnoips: Yaaaa~ I miss dream world!

Mitsuki: uhh thats not a good idea auntie

Mitsuki: *points outside*

MasterSnoips: .-.

MasterSnoips: Dammit

MasterSnoips: Flandre: oh well time for plan 2478

MasterSnoips: That is?...

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (holds a pair of pads in hand)

MasterSnoips: Really?... .-.

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (throws them at Sakuya)

MasterSnoips: (They hit her in the back of the head)

Mitsuki: ... auntie stop being stupid

MasterSnoips: Sakuya: ... (Turns around)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (points at me)

MasterSnoips: T^T

Mitsuki: i didn't do it

MasterSnoips: (PLEASE STAND BY we are having technical issues at the moment..)

MasterSnoips: (Few minutes later)

MasterSnoips: Oooow... T^T (has cut marks all over me again)

Mitsuki: auntie stop blaming him for stuff you did

MasterSnoips: Flandre: ya ya but I "own" him I'm his master remember, plus he can't die

MasterSnoips: Orin: aaaw D: (puts cart away)

Mitsuki: *yawns*

Mitsuki: Crono: don't let him fall asleep

Mitsuki: *tries not to fall asleep*

Mitsuki: (?)

MasterSnoips: Brb for a while

MasterSnoips is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

MasterSnoips is now Away.

Mitsuki: Back

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Back

MasterSnoips: Oi I'm a fix it... (Ties you and Keine together) now thru can't get free~

Mitsuki: Crono: DON'T FALL ASLEEP!

MasterSnoips: Ok now you can go to sleep if you want...

Mitsuki: *falls asleep*

MasterSnoips: (Goes into my room and goes to sleep) zzzzzz...

MasterSnoips: (Morning)

Mitsuki: *yawns*

MasterSnoips: Zzzzz... (Is still alseep)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: oi... Where's my breakfast in bed? (Falls down from hanging on the roof) everyone should already gotten theirs

Mitsuki: i'm huuunnnggggrrrryyyyy ...

MasterSnoips: Remilia: well I'm making everyone breakfast since someone ani't doing it... (Puts out food on the table)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (sits down and eats)

Mitsuki: mom i can't get up i'm tied up you know

MasterSnoips: Remilia: (unties you)

Mitsuki: *gets up and sits down at the table and eats*

MasterSnoips: Zzzzzz...

Mitsuki: *goes to sleep*

MasterSnoips: Flandre: where is my "maid?" ._."

Mitsuki: *sleeptalking* mom its cold in here

MasterSnoips: Remilia: (puts a blanket on you) better?

Mitsuki: *snore*

MasterSnoips: Flandre: oh now we can go into dream land~!

Mitsuki: *throws a rock at flandre in sleep* no bad auntie

MasterSnoips: Flandre: well we don't have to go in yours though

MasterSnoips: Flandre: we could go in Kiernan's instead... Anyone wanna go to dreamland?

Mitsuki: no *throws mormo at Flandre*

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (floats and dodges him)

Mitsuki: I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M VERY CRANKY WHEN I'M ASLEEP...

MasterSnoips: Flandre; but shouldn't you be ALSEEP?

Mitsuki: no *starts throwing stuff at flandre*

MasterSnoips: (A loud crash can be heard from my room)

Mitsuki: Crono: STOP THROWING STUFF!

MasterSnoips: Flandre: eh? (Stops dodging and looks at my room and then gets hit in the face by one if things you through) ooow...

Mitsuki: Crono: If you wanna throw something, throw the crazy teacher! *throws Keine at me*

MasterSnoips: Flandre: anyone wanna find out what that crash was?

Mitsuki: no *Keine hits me and knocks me over*

MasterSnoips: Flandre: ok

Mitsuki: Crono: *laughs*

MasterSnoips: (A noise of a shotgun can be heard from the room)

MasterSnoips: (Check it out or not)

Mitsuki: lets see what that was

MasterSnoips: (Go in your self or send someone else?... Oh and there's a lot if bad endings so your going to have to guess what to do)

Mitsuki: fine i'll go check.. but first get her off of me please

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (pushes Keine off you)

Mitsuki: *gets up, and goes to your room*

MasterSnoips: (My room is torn up a bit, and I'm holding a shotgun in my hand and bullets are grazed in the wall)

MasterSnoips: WAH WHO'S THERE?! (Turns around and shoots you by accident)

Mitsuki: ... *falls down on the floor*

MasterSnoips: Remilia: ...?!

MasterSnoips: (Wrong ending)

Mitsuki: ...

Mitsuki: (That was the funniest wrong ending ever XD)

MasterSnoips: (Lol fail, ok back to the question)

MasterSnoips: (Who will you send?)

Mitsuki: mommy you go

MasterSnoips: Remilia: hmm ok... (Goes into my room)

MasterSnoips: (This time my room is filled with blood, it leaks from the roof too)

MasterSnoips: Remilia: what the...

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: (There's a giant "painting" drawn with blood that looks like a person but it looks like a little kid drew it)

MasterSnoips: (There's no sign of me ether)

MasterSnoips: Remilia: no sign of Kiernan... Hmm where did he go?...

MasterSnoips: Remilia: hmmph no one is in here... (Walks to the door)

MasterSnoips: (The door slams close)

MasterSnoips: Remilia: ...? (Tries opening the door) ack it's locked!

MasterSnoips: (Open the door?$

MasterSnoips: (The painting of blood starts laughing at her)

MasterSnoips: Remilia: ...!

Mitsuki: ... *Yawns*

Mitsuki: *yells* YOU OK?

MasterSnoips: Remilia: NO!

Mitsuki: *yells* DO YOU NEED ME TO COME OVER THERE?

MasterSnoips: Painting: HaHAHAHAHA you'll never be like us... Your wings never go away!

MasterSnoips: Remilia: open the door!

MasterSnoips: (The painting starts to bleed downwards) so you killed us... And toke the mansion all for your self and your sister... You killed your own kind... HaHAHAHAHA

Mitsuki: *yells* HELLLOOOO?

MasterSnoips: Remilia: OPEN THE DOOR! (Hits the door)

MasterSnoips: (Try opening the door?)

Mitsuki: *yells* WHAT DOOR?

Mitsuki: (yes)

MasterSnoips: Remilia: THE ONE TO HIS ROOM!

Mitsuki: *yells* OK LET ME GET MY MOLE TO HELP YOU! *throws Mormo*

MasterSnoips: (Waiting)

Mitsuki: Mormo: Weeeee! *flying in the air, then lands on the ground*

MasterSnoips: Remilia: just open the door now!

Mitsuki: Mormo: *starts trying to lockpick the door*

MasterSnoips: (The door seems to be stuck to the wall like its part of it)

Mitsuki: Mormo: ... The door fixed to wall like a decoration.

MasterSnoips: (You can't her Remilia anymore)

Mitsuki: (?)

MasterSnoips: (Blood fills through the keyhole, and under it too)

MasterSnoips: (What?)

Mitsuki: (nevermind)

MasterSnoips: Painting: now we got our payback... HaHAHAHAHA

MasterSnoips: (You can hear laughing from the door)

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: (Continue or restart?)

Mitsuki: (Restart)

MasterSnoips: (Who will you send?)

Mitsuki: Crono: let the crazy teacher go and see

MasterSnoips: (It's kinda easy to know who to send but oh well)

MasterSnoips: Keine: I'm not a CRAZY teacher ._.

Mitsuki: Crono: yes you are

MasterSnoips: Keine: .-.

MasterSnoips: Keine: ok then I won't go

MasterSnoips: (Wrong ending xD)

Mitsuki: (Lol Crono and his words XD)

MasterSnoips: (Yep fail)

Mitsuki: (lets see.. why is crono so retarted sometimes?)

MasterSnoips: (Cause he is)

Mitsuki: (exactly)

MasterSnoips: (NOW who will ya send?)

Mitsuki: (Lol lets send her again and see this time how she reacts when I send her and don't offend her ._.)

MasterSnoips: Keine: ok I'll go... (Goes into my room)

MasterSnoips: (The room is just darkness)

MasterSnoips: Keine: ...?

MasterSnoips: (A moon rises from the darkness)

MasterSnoips: Keine: ... (Hair stats to turn blue)

MasterSnoips: (I mean green xD)

Mitsuki: *yells* ARE YOU OK IN THERE?

MasterSnoips: Keine: waaaaaaaah! (Grows horns)

Mitsuki: Mormo go and check on her! *throws Mormo*

MasterSnoips: Keine: ... (Is standing and looking at the moon)

Mitsuki: Mormo: ...?

MasterSnoips: Keine: ... (Turns around with a grin filling her blank face)

Mitsuki: Mormo: ?!

MasterSnoips: Keine: heheheh...

Mitsuki: Mormo: *runs away to me* She crazy! Crazy!

MasterSnoips: (The door closes on his face)

MasterSnoips: Keine: so you all call me crazy...

MasterSnoips: Keine: I see... Then all of you people must go... Cause I'm not CRAZY!

Mitsuki: Don't listen to them! You are NOT CRAZY! ... well, i don't think you are...

MasterSnoips: Keine: (can't hear you)

MasterSnoips: Keine: DIE DIE NOW! (Charges at Mormo)

Mitsuki: Mormo: *starts running around*

MasterSnoips: (He gets trapped in a corner)

Mitsuki: Mormo: *gulp*

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Keine: (closes in on Mormo)

MasterSnoips: Keine: (stabs her horns into his head)

Mitsuki: Mormo: ...

MasterSnoips: (Wrong ending)

MasterSnoips: (Continue or restart?)

Mitsuki: (Continue :3)

MasterSnoips: (Who should you send in this time?)

Mitsuki: *yawns* Crono you go

Mitsuki: Crono: ... fine *goes to your room*

MasterSnoips: (It's like when you went in)

MasterSnoips: Ack!... Go get out of here YA FUCKING IDIOT... You aren't good for anything anyways

Mitsuki: Crono: ...

MasterSnoips: Ben

MasterSnoips: (Oops brb)

MasterSnoips: Back

MasterSnoips: No one cares for an idiot like you, why don't you just GO?!

Mitsuki: Crono: Say that again and I'll shove my fist into your mouth.

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: No one cares for an idiot like you, why don't you just GO?!

MasterSnoips: No one cares for an idiot like you, why don't you just GO?!

MasterSnoips: No one cares for an idiot like you, why don't you just GO?!

Mitsuki: Crono: *punches your mouth*

MasterSnoips: No one cares for an idiot like you, why don't you just GO?!

MasterSnoips: (Shoots him in the head with the shotgun)

Mitsuki: Crono: I can't die, you know.

MasterSnoips: Oh nether can I

MasterSnoips: But if I were you I wish I would die, cause no one loves you idiot...

Mitsuki: Crono: ... So what if I'm an idiot?

Mitsuki: Crono: I'm a knucklehead and I'm proud of it.

Mitsuki: Tomo and Kasuga: GO KNUCKLEHEADS!

MasterSnoips: What's your wish then?

Mitsuki: Crono: That you would die.

MasterSnoips: Deal

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (Head starts to split open)

Mitsuki: Crono: ?!

MasterSnoips: (Tentacles come out of my head and stab through crono's head)

MasterSnoips: Y o u m t?

MasterSnoips: (My words start becoming unknown to read)

MasterSnoips: (Crono can see something on my back)

Mitsuki: Crono: ?

MasterSnoips: (It looks like a huge red eye)

Mitsuki: Crono: ...?

MasterSnoips: You don't need your eyes! My secret wont be seen by an idiot (two tentacles stab through his eyes)

Mitsuki: Crono: ...

MasterSnoips: (WRONG END)

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Brb for a while

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Back

Mitsuki: (Lol this is fun XD)

MasterSnoips: (Who will you send?)

Mitsuki: auntie you go

MasterSnoips: Flandre; hmm ok? (Goes into my room)

MasterSnoips: (It's like when you came in)

MasterSnoips: WAH! (Turns around and shots at her by accident)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: ack! (Dodges)

MasterSnoips: Oh it's you...

MasterSnoips: Ack! Watch out! (Starts shooting at the floor)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: what are you shooting at?...

MasterSnoips: Something you can't see... It's red and it's an eye... But it attaches to you and turns you crazy, and grants you a power to grant any wish...

MasterSnoips: There's only one person that can't also see it but she don't talk much, ack! (The lights go out)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: aaaaah!

MasterSnoips: (The thing is on her face)

MasterSnoips: ...! (Shoots at it but it shoots Flandre too)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (falls over)

MasterSnoips: Master!... Too late...

MasterSnoips: (BAD ENDING, but it tells you a bit of important information)

MasterSnoips: (Who shall you send in NOW?$

Mitsuki: ( i don't know)

MasterSnoips: (Think about what I said)

MasterSnoips: ("There is a other person that can see it but she doesn't talk much")

Mitsuki: (madotsuki?

MasterSnoips: (Hmm well let's see)

MasterSnoips: (Well?)

MasterSnoips: (Who are you going to send in?)

Mitsuki: (sorry i was afk)

Mitsuki: fine madotsuki you go and check on him

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ... *goes to your room*

MasterSnoips: (It's the same as when you went in but there's something weird on the floor)

Mitsuki: (oh and btw look at my patchouli picture)

Mitsuki:

art/Patchouli-369919109?q=gallery%3Astikthebuizel&qo=0

MasterSnoips: (Ok brb then)

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (It's great! But try working on the head... Once you got that your good to go~!)

Mitsuki: (I know I sorta darken the head wrong)

MasterSnoips: (No it's not that... It's more the shape)

Mitsuki: (Well lets just continue)

MasterSnoips: (It's the same as when you went in but there's something weird on the floor(

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ...?

MasterSnoips: ..?! (Turns around) ack, oh it's you Madotsuki...

MasterSnoips: (It's fully able to see... It's the thing again)

MasterSnoips: You can see it right?...

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ... *nods*

MasterSnoips: (It jumps at me and I shoot it down)

MasterSnoips: (The wall starts to crack open)

MasterSnoips: ...?

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ...?

MasterSnoips: (A whole bunch of the things crawl out of it)

MasterSnoips: (Starts shooting at em)

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: *runs out the room*

MasterSnoips: What the hell do you want things?!

MasterSnoips: (The things make creepy sounds, like their trying to speak)

MasterSnoips: Things: duscbigjbnekxon jwopossaaaajjaahasskws

MasterSnoips: Things: hd

・ｶ・･v・ﾁjdbkfckfx・ｫkj・ﾗkfkck・・fk・ﾓ・ｧls・[w

Mitsuki: Mormo: *yawns*

MasterSnoips: Oi! I need help!

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (The light of the house starts to dim, and the room is cold)

MasterSnoips: Flandre; is it me or does it feel "creepy?" (Snickers)

Mitsuki: shut up auntie *throws Mormo at her*

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (moves out if the way) heh it's not like anything is lurking in the darkness heheh

MasterSnoips: (The light turns off so it's pitch black)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: ack!...

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Flandre: ok who turned the lights off?...

Mitsuki: not me auntie

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Flandre: you sure you didn't?

Mitsuki: yes

MasterSnoips: Hatt ouldw fo eenb em...

MasterSnoips: Flandre: eh?...

MasterSnoips: (There's something glowing red in the corner if your eye... Check it out?)

Mitsuki: ...? what is that... red thing?

MasterSnoips: Go closer... Closer... CLOSER ahahaha

Mitsuki: ...?!

MasterSnoips: Don't be afraid my friend... Just take a look

Mitsuki: ... *looks at the red thing*

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (It's one of the eye things... It's making a weird noise)

MasterSnoips: Boo... (Is behind you with a creepy bloody smile)

Mitsuki: Eh?!

MasterSnoips: And now your lost in darkness... Heh why are you friends? (You lost site of the others)

Mitsuki: ...?

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Oi what do YOU wish for?

Mitsuki: That everyone was here...

MasterSnoips: Oh ok... (Snaps finger and the others are here)

MasterSnoips: (Dissapears into the darkness)

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Flandre; does anyone know what's going on?

Mitsuki: no...

MasterSnoips: Flandre: oi Madotsuki what happened when you went into his room?

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ... things... things came out of the wall...

MasterSnoips: (:o she said something!)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: things?... What THINGS?

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ... bug things...

MasterSnoips: Flandre: and where is Kiernan now?...

MasterSnoips: Right here (is behind Madotsuki) oh and you talked for once!

MasterSnoips: (Still has the grin)

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Flandre: ack! Where did you come from? .-."

MasterSnoips: Oh I was right here... (Is behind Flandre) oh no here...

MasterSnoips: Flandre: wah! How did you do that?...

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Hey Madotsuki what do you wish for?

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ... that it was bright in this room again...

MasterSnoips: (The lights turn back on and million of those things are on the walls)

MasterSnoips: Flandre: ..?! Are those what you were talking about?!

Mitsuki: Madotsuki: ... *nods*

MasterSnoips: (They all disappear)

MasterSnoips: Anyone else have a wish?

Mitsuki: .. no.

MasterSnoips: You guys sure?

Mitsuki: yes...

MasterSnoips: Then you will all die...

MasterSnoips: (Those things show up again)

Mitsuki: ok then i wish the things were all gone

MasterSnoips: Heh and oh you can't bet me ether

MasterSnoips: Oh ok (they all dissapear)

MasterSnoips: I'll do it my self then...

MasterSnoips: (Tentacles come out if my back)

MasterSnoips: AhahahaHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: TRY AND BET ME NOW FOOLS

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: (A tentacle goes towards you)

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Brb

MasterSnoips: Back

MasterSnoips: DO YOU NOT FEAR ME?!

Mitsuki: pfffftttt.

Mitsuki: .

MasterSnoips: Oh fine...

MasterSnoips: (My head spins around like Mimi, and it breaks off by a tentacle holding it while blood runs out of my mouth)

MasterSnoips: R?

Mitsuki: ... why me?

MasterSnoips: I don't know... Maybe cause you killed my sister...

MasterSnoips: And it's fun

MasterSnoips: Why would you rather me kill your MOM?

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: (Changes my tentacle to go after Remilia

Mitsuki: *grabs the tentacle*

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: (Shakes you of and you hit the wall)

MasterSnoips: (It charges right towards Remilia)

Mitsuki: ...

Mitsuki: Crono: *stops the tentacle*

Mitsuki: Crono: ...

MasterSnoips: Aw the little idiot is trying to save her too?

MasterSnoips: Well too bad (makes a tentacle wrap around him so you can't get free)

Mitsuki: Crono: ...

MasterSnoips: Now... (The tentacle goes faster after her)

MasterSnoips: Remilia: (is traped in a corner now)

Mitsuki: ?: *stops the tentacle using powers* Not so fast...

MasterSnoips: ...

Mitsuki: ?: ...

MasterSnoips: (Throws her with a tentacle)

Mitsuki: Everyone: ... What do you want from us?

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (Back)

MasterSnoips: Oh pain that's what I want HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

MasterSnoips: Brb

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: (Ill be on in a few minutes)

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Back

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Oh yes... I AM CRAZY! AHAHAHAHA (crazy laughter)

MasterSnoips: I WILL BATH IN YOUR BLOOD

MasterSnoips: AHAHAHAHAHA

Mitsuki: ?: Sick. Just sick, I say. Sick to the head down.

MasterSnoips: (The tentacle is close to hitting Remilia)

MasterSnoips: Remilia: aaaah!

Mitsuki: ?: *shoots the tentacle*

MasterSnoips: Oh like that's going to work... (The lights go out if a sec and you can hear a stabbing noise of the tentacle going through something)

MasterSnoips: (Lights turn on, Flandre jumped before it hit Remilia)

MasterSnoips: Remilia: ...!

Mitsuki: ?: ...

Mitsuki: ...?!

MasterSnoips: Flandre: urk...

MasterSnoips: ..!...

Mitsuki: ?: Well, it seems she shielded the other one.

MasterSnoips: Aw a sister... Saving a sister how SWEET!... (Voice changes back for a sec) master?! (Then changes back) ugh Geez I hate these type of things

MasterSnoips: (Takes tentacle out if her)

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: ...

Mitsuki: ?: Just like I said. You are SICK. *grabs you&

MasterSnoips: I've had enough of (voice changes for a sec again) YOU!

MasterSnoips: (The thing on my back starts to become visable)

Mitsuki: ?: ... I'm throwing you in the Void right now.

Mitsuki: ?: Where you can have fun with your sister in HELL. *laughs*

MasterSnoips: ...

Mitsuki: ?: *points at the void on the wall*

Mitsuki: ?: *drags you to it, and throws you in it*

MasterSnoips: Hell? Just a feeding ground for me...

Mitsuki: *the void closes, and everything is normal*

MasterSnoips: Flandre: (coughs)

MasterSnoips: (Wait EVERYTHING?)

Mitsuki: (not everything but most things(

MasterSnoips: You think this is going to stop me?...

MasterSnoips: A little void... Oh they will see...

MasterSnoips: For I know someone that can make me one back... Hahaha...

MasterSnoips: Flandre: *coughs up blood*

Mitsuki: ... *tries to get up, but falls back down*

MasterSnoips: (Voice changes) what have I done?... (Changes back) AUGH... (Holds head)

MasterSnoips: Remilia: sister! (Runs to Flandre)

MasterSnoips: (Something hits the ground)

MasterSnoips: (An elevator pops out of the ground)

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: (Walks out of it) oh ello

Mitsuki: ...

MasterSnoips: Remilia: YOU!

MasterSnoips: Oi oi! (Puts hands in the air)

Mitsuki: *lies on the ground, blood running out of mouth* ... him...

MasterSnoips: It's THIS your looking for... (Has a jar in hand that has the thing in it)

MasterSnoips: Plus you think I'm going to let my master die so easy?

Mitsuki: ... *coughs up blood* oh sure...

MasterSnoips: Remember... I'm THE DOCTOR

Mitsuki: ?: It seems two people are direly needing help...

Mitsuki: i don't trust you... *cough*

MasterSnoips: Ya you can have bloody Singus over there then

MasterSnoips: Now... (Looks at Flandre) eeew~ looks like YOUR missing half your stomach area!

MasterSnoips: (Measures the gap in her stomach) hmm ok... (Takes out a saw)

Mitsuki: ... *coughs up more blood, it starts dripping onto my clothes*

MasterSnoips: (Cuts out a piece of my stomach that fits to her missing part) walla~!

MasterSnoips: Remilia: you SURE you know what your doing?...

MasterSnoips: Oi you want her to live!

Mitsuki: more like you want me to die over here... *gag*

MasterSnoips: (Puts the part to where it fits and it regenerates her stomach area)

MasterSnoips: Remilia: what tha...

MasterSnoips: (Regenerates my stomach back)

MasterSnoips: Oi Flandre you back with us right? (Waves in her face)

Mitsuki: *yells as loud as i can, but it's only a low talking voice* I DON'T TRUST YOU!

Mitsuki: *throws up blood*

MasterSnoips: Flandre: wah! (Gets up) *heavy breathing*

MasterSnoips: Thank me later... Cause I got a whiny one over here (points at you)

MasterSnoips: So you don't trust me?... Oh then I'll let you die here painfully...

Mitsuki: i would rather... *painful laughter* i'm not dead yet...

MasterSnoips: Orin: yaaa~ (pushes cart) I've been waiting for someone to die a long time!

MasterSnoips: Well not today... Cause ima bring you back got it?... I regret doing this doing -.-"

Mitsuki: shut up... *throws a big ball of blood at orin*

MasterSnoips: Orin: ack! (Jumps aside and dodges it)

Mitsuki: ?: Is it about time for a picture now? *takes out camera*

MasterSnoips: (Starts to fix up you) no not yet... In a few minutes yes

Mitsuki: ?: Aww man... *puts camera away*

MasterSnoips: (Hey is that what's her name? The other one that takes pictures?...)

Mitsuki: (Aya?)

MasterSnoips: (With short brown hair and that red hat thing?$

Mitsuki: (All I can think of is Aya and Hatate)

MasterSnoips: (It's aya... She's the one with the camera... Bakkoi's rival)

MasterSnoips: (So you get to do Aya's voice)

Mitsuki: (thats who i was doing in the first place ._.)

Mitsuki: (i still don't know who bakkoi is)

MasterSnoips: (Bakkoi has long brown hair... Two pony tails tied by purple ribbons and a yellow phone she always takes pictures with)

Mitsuki: (wait a minute)

Mitsuki: (thats not bakkoi thats hatate and where did you get that name from?)

MasterSnoips: (Well her song said bakkoi .-.(

Mitsuki: (thats hatate)

Mitsuki:

wiki/Hatate_Himekaidou

MasterSnoips: (Maybe that's her nickname or last name? .-.)

Mitsuki: (No)

Mitsuki: (That link is her wiki page)

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Hatete: oi Aya what are you doing here?!

Mitsuki: Aya: No, what are you doing here? *looks at Hatate*

MasterSnoips: Hatete: I've been here A LOT longer than you have!

MasterSnoips: There I fixed him up... (Gets back up)

MasterSnoips: Oh Aya when did you get here?

Mitsuki: Aya: *takes a picture* I just got here.

MasterSnoips: Oh

MasterSnoips: Hatete: hey look at my new picture... (Shows her the picture she "made" of me kissing Kan)

MasterSnoips: T^T

Mitsuki: Aya: I can get a better picture than that!

MasterSnoips: Hatete; oh? Show me then!

MasterSnoips: Oh boy...

MasterSnoips: (You there?)

Mitsuki: (yea I was just watching a video)

Mitsuki: Aya: ... hm... Easy!

Mitsuki: *gets up*

Mitsuki: (gtg bye)

MasterSnoips is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Hey

Mitsuki: Lol I'm playing touhou right now

Mitsuki: I'm failing at it XD

MasterSnoips: Which one?

MasterSnoips: And how? .-.

Mitsuki: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, and I'm on lunatic mode XD

Mitsuki: This is my first time playing it XD

MasterSnoips: How you playin it though?... Computer or thingy cause I wanna know how so I can play :3

Mitsuki: Computer

Mitsuki: Gotta have winrar and extract the file

Mitsuki: and then you can play it

MasterSnoips: Oh I already have it... So just look it up then?

MasterSnoips: Well ima be on in a few minutes so brb

MasterSnoips: (Brb for a while)

MasterSnoips is now Online.

MasterSnoips: Back

Mitsuki: And yea just download the game and then do it

MasterSnoips: Ok now let's rp... Last time

MasterSnoips: Hatete: oi Aya what are you doing here?!

MasterSnoips: Aya: No, what are you doing here? *looks at Hatate*

MasterSnoips: Hatete: hey look at my new picture... (Shows her the picture she "made" of me kissing Kan)

MasterSnoips: T^T

MasterSnoips: Aya: I can get a better picture than that!

MasterSnoips: And now we continue...

Mitsuki: *starts yelling at you*

MasterSnoips: Why are you yelling at me?... Because I saved your life? (Confused face)

MasterSnoips has changed their name to Madotsuki.

Mitsuki: I COULD OF DID IT MYSELF! WHEN I GET UP, WHY I'M GONNA ... *yells*

Madotsuki: Oh well...

Mitsuki: ...

Madotsuki: Well I'm feelin perverted so ya...

Madotsuki: Bye~ (leaves off)

Mitsuki: Aya: *tries to think of something to take a picture of*

Mitsuki has changed their name to Aya Shameimaru.

Aya Shameimaru: (:3)

Madotsuki: Hmm who to be perverted to~...

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: Wait a minute... who are some of these people?

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki: Hatete: oh just some friends...

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: Oh really? And they are...?

Madotsuki: Hatete: (tells hers all about everyone)

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: ...

Madotsuki: Oi crono who should I be perverted to?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: what kind of perverted do you mean -.-

Madotsuki: Here I'll act out the sentence...

Madotsuki: (Crouches down like sneaking, then acts like graphing some in a hug way, then puts both hands and does a "grabbing" motion with hands)

Madotsuki: Under stand?...

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: i thought you meant hooking someone up, sorry i misunderstood -.-'

Madotsuki: Of course you did .-.

Madotsuki: So who should I be perverted to?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: NO IDEA.

Madotsuki: -.-" your not help full

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: i know right

Madotsuki: (Takes out some perv cookies and starts eating them)

Madotsuki: The only people I won't be perverted to are Kan and Madotsuki so ya, oh and my sister and also master

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: thats pretty much simple

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: here, all you have to do is this... *throws Mormo at Aya*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: and then something will happen in about 4 minutes...

Madotsuki: What do you mean?

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: I can't see! What's on my head?! *tries to pull Mormo off*

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: ... *stays on*

Madotsuki: Ya no your defiantly NOT helpful

Madotsuki is now Online.

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: Get it off!

Madotsuki: (Pulls Mormo off her)

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: :(

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: ?! What is that thing?! *backs up*

Madotsuki: Oh it's a MOLE

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: ...?!

Madotsuki: What?...

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: I have no idea what a mole is... I must capture it! *takes a picture of Mormo*

Madotsuki: Really?...

Aya Shameimaru: *throws a rock at you*

Madotsuki: (Ducks) geez there's somethin wrung with ya

Aya Shameimaru: *gets up*

Aya Shameimaru: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *grabs you and starts choking you*

Madotsuki: Ack... But ... I didn't do anything... Wrong.. (Kicks you so you let go)

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: New story! *takes a picture*

Madotsuki: .-.

Madotsuki: Flandre: hey your master has a "job" for you

Aya Shameimaru: *throws rocks at Flandre*

Madotsuki: Yes? (Appears over there)

Madotsuki: Flandre: (moves out of the way) well first calm him down

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *takes a picture*

Madotsuki is now Online.

Aya Shameimaru: I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL! *throws knifes everywhere*

Madotsuki: Ok

Madotsuki: Sakuya: ...

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *ducks*

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: Hah... *takes a picture*

Madotsuki: (A knife goes past sakuyas face)

Madotsuki: Sakuya: ... (Takes the knife out if the wall)

Madotsuki: Sakuya: (runs up to you and cuts you with the knife, throws it in the air, then punches)

Madotsuki: (I mean punches you in the face)

Madotsuki: Sakuya: (catches the knife once it falls down)

Aya Shameimaru: ... *evil laugh*

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *takes a picture* This is a good story! *takes more pictures*

Madotsuki: Hatete: (flips out phone, then flips up Aya's skirt and takes a picture) ha panty shot

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: ...

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: WHAT'S SO FUNNY?

Madotsuki: Hatete: nothing~

Aya Shameimaru: *throws a whole bunch of knives at Sakuya*

Madotsuki: Sakuya: (grabs them)

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Madotsuki: Brb for a while

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki: Back

Aya Shameimaru: ... *laughs*

Madotsuki: (Shoots a sleeping dart at you and it hits your neck)

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: *takes the dart out of my neck* ...

Madotsuki: too late my friend

Aya Shameimaru: ... you should know that darts don't work on me...

Madotsuki: Oh yes yes I know... (Your all tied up)

Madotsuki: Good job Sakuya good job

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *takes a picture*

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ... *cuts whatever is tieing me up off*

Madotsuki: Really crono?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: :3

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Madotsuki: We should kill you again .-.

Aya Shameimaru: *throws knifes everywhere again*

Aya Shameimaru: (?)

Madotsuki: Oh boy he's still coco

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: *throws a knife at you*

Madotsuki: (It hits my head) ooow... (Falls over)

Aya Shameimaru: ... *evil laugh*

Aya Shameimaru: Now who's next?

Madotsuki: Flandre: well not me

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: ... *takes a picture*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ... here take a mormo *puts mormo on my back*

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: (?)

Madotsuki: Zzzz...

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: do you want something more interesting ._.

Madotsuki: Yeah... Zzzz

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ok then

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *picks up Aya and puts her in my arms* is that interesting enough for you?

Madotsuki: Nope .

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ok then what is interesting to you?!

Madotsuki: Hmmmmmm

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: fine you want some entertainment?

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: *gets off my back and goes over to Remilia* That mean bad things. *nods*

Madotsuki: Remilia: oh?

Madotsuki: Remilia: that's true actually..

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: As long as you mind perverted stuff. Crono like to make people kiss.

Madotsuki: Remilia: oh...

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: You mind?

Madotsuki: Remilia: kinda no- (Flandre cuts her off)

Madotsuki: (Oooops kinda ye-)

Madotsuki: Flandre: DOESN'T MATTER TO ME!

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: That cause you don't care for Master.

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki: Flandre: ya ya

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: Now, you give consent or no?

Madotsuki: Brb

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki: (Ok I'm watching some games right?)

Aya Shameimaru: (?)

Madotsuki: (An then there's a game... Where you play as a ninja anime girl and chop milk...)

Aya Shameimaru: (lol)

Madotsuki: (BUT here's the twist... When you chop the milk... The milk gets all of her e.e)

Aya Shameimaru: (XD)

Madotsuki: (And this is me... I don't know if I like this or dislike it .-.)

Aya Shameimaru: (Lol)

Madotsuki: (But why?... Just why?... There's nothing to the game! XD)

Aya Shameimaru: (I know)

Madotsuki: (Other than getting other clothes)

Aya Shameimaru: (Lol should we continue now?)

Madotsuki: (Of how bout dead or alive beach volley?)

Aya Shameimaru: (You get to watch boobies flop around XD)

Madotsuki: (And me again... I'm not sure if this is a good game or what?...)

Madotsuki: (Let's continue...)

Madotsuki: Remilia: I guess I don't care really... Just don't get me involved with it got it?

Madotsuki: Brb for a while

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki: Back

Madotsuki: Zzzz... Oh did I hear someone was going to do PERVERTED stuff?...

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: OK. Mormo make sure you don't get involved.

Madotsuki: Yay! Can I join? (Gets up)

Madotsuki: Pewdiepie: kissing and things like that? (Looks at me after saying that) NOWS YOUR CHANCE (lol that's to crono, you get what I mean right?)

Madotsuki: Oi when did ya get here?...

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ... ._.

Madotsuki: Pewdiepie: shit! Go cry! (Dissapears and there's a sup guy on the ground)

Madotsuki: Cry: sup?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: i hope you can to help me

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: or do i have to call someone else

Madotsuki: Who help who?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: TIME FOR PERVERTNESS!

Madotsuki: Does it deal with milk? .-."

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: no

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: NOW GET PEOPLE TO HELP THAT IS NOT HERE!

Madotsuki: Eh?..

Madotsuki: Oh how bout I call my prevented friends?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ... just get some people... it doesn't matter who..

Madotsuki: (Drags everyone we know that was with us at the house but didn't come) like that?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ... ok time to start by... *thinks*

Madotsuki: (Raise hand)

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: Mormo get Master to do something while calm. *gets on me and jumps on my head*

Madotsuki: *raises hand I should say*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: What?

Madotsuki: Booooooooobies? (Cat noise again)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: fine...

Madotsuki: Yaaaaaa~ (rolls around the room on the floor)

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Madotsuki: (Ok pick ANYONE that's a girl .-.)

Aya Shameimaru: (Lol why?)

Madotsuki: (Lol NOWS YOUR CHANCE~)

Aya Shameimaru: (I GET A CHANCE TO GET A GIRL?~)

Madotsuki: (So then I'll go do mah boob thing~)

Madotsuki: (Ja)

Aya Shameimaru: (Lol here's what I was thinking about all day today)

Aya Shameimaru: (OK, I think Signus should have either Aya or Keine, just for some reason, and now i'm just like thinking about who would be better XD)

Madotsuki: (Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm)

Madotsuki: (Aya gotta go with Aya for ya)

Aya Shameimaru: (Exactly what I was thinking actually)

Madotsuki: (NOW BACK TO THA PERVERTED STUFF~~~~~!)

Madotsuki: (Lol I should make an animation about the things I told you about when I go to school xD... With that one girl and the time I passed the group of em... Remember?)

Aya Shameimaru: (Lol and then you just put someone in the background just like .O.

Aya Shameimaru: (Ok so you want me to pick a girl?)

Madotsuki: (Yes)

Aya Shameimaru: (Ok then)

Aya Shameimaru: (Right now all I'm thinking is Marisa ._.)

Madotsuki: (Eh?... Marisa? .-.)

Aya Shameimaru: (That's what I'm thinking of right now ._.)

Madotsuki: (But I don't like it when I have to do the voice for the person I'm doing this too .-.")

Aya Shameimaru: (-.- please)

Madotsuki: (Wait was that a sarcastic please or a please~?)

Aya Shameimaru: (both)

Madotsuki: (OIC)

Madotsuki: (So you can do Marisa's voice then :3)

Aya Shameimaru: (Fine i'll pick someone else for your sake -.-)

Madotsuki: (Lol this was my plan if I did her)

Aya Shameimaru: (wait a minute)

Aya Shameimaru: (hmm)

Madotsuki: (I go onto her broom secretly then grabs her boobs from behind and then she freaks out when on it and flys all over the place xD)

Aya Shameimaru: (Lol)

Aya Shameimaru: (i can barely remember the girls I have XD)

Madotsuki: (Oh let's see)

Madotsuki: (Madotsuki, Reimu, tomo, um the other one, nana, hmm who else)

Aya Shameimaru: (ok that's all I need to know right now)

Aya Shameimaru: (Oh and Aya)

Madotsuki: (And what's her name with tha purple hair)

Aya Shameimaru: (Ermmm)

Aya Shameimaru: (Oh Patchouli)

Madotsuki: (Soo who's it gonna be~?)

Madotsuki: (Droopy: NOWS YOUR CHANCE MUN)

Aya Shameimaru: (LOL LETS DO REIMU JUST CAUSE RIGHT NOW THIS VIDEO I'M WATCHING HAS HER IN IT)

Aya Shameimaru: (oh and if you have never watched it here it is)

Aya Shameimaru:

watch?v=MCeWrnviawQ

Madotsuki: (Ok I'll watch it's later)

Aya Shameimaru: (Ok)

Madotsuki: (Now we continue!)

Aya Shameimaru: (Yep)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: now have fun while I do this -.- *goes over to me and gets Mormo off of me*

Madotsuki: Zzzz... (Lies down like asleep)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: here take the mole *gives Mormo to Remilia*

Madotsuki: Remilia: oh ok

Madotsuki: (Gets up, with eyes closed, "sleep walking") zzzz...

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: 3: Mormo want to help get master hooked up. :(

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: no bad mole I can handle it

Madotsuki: (Goes to Reimu still "sleep walking")

Madotsuki: Zzzz...

Aya Shameimaru: Reimu: ...?

Madotsuki: (Gets close to her then just flops head onto her boobs, or lays head down on her boobs, you know what I mean)

Aya Shameimaru: Reimu: Eh?! *backs up*

Madotsuki: (Still on her boobs cause I walk when she backed up, you know what I mean)

Madotsuki: Marisa: (snickers)

Aya Shameimaru: Reimu: *kicks you down and goes over to Marisa and kicks her too*

Madotsuki: Me and Marisa: T^T

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *takes a picture*

Madotsuki: You should of taken a picture before she kicked us .-.

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: -.-'

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: Don't judge the way I take pictures!

Madotsuki: Then I would put that picture on my wall of boobs :3

Madotsuki: Oh and I have that... (Points in my room where there's a wall that has pictures of me doing perverted stiff like I just did)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *tries to drag me toward Aya* Move!

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Madotsuki: (Lol now I feel like I should do that to Marisa just to have Reimu to get "pay back" xD)

Madotsuki: (Should I? Or wait till ya done da thing with ayayayaA)

Aya Shameimaru: (LOL WHATEVER MAKES YOU HAPPY)

Madotsuki: (Why are you yelling at me .-.")

Aya Shameimaru: (i'm just giving you a firm response)

Madotsuki: (Oh well, it just makes the sentence weird .-.)

Aya Shameimaru: (ok then let me say it normal)

Aya Shameimaru: (lol whatever makes you happy)

Madotsuki: (Ok enough chit chat back to tha rp)

Aya Shameimaru: (And btw tomorrow for like 7-8:30 i have a band concert)

Aya Shameimaru: (i will be on at like 3-5:50)

Madotsuki: (I won't... I have boooooy scouts .-.)

Madotsuki: (But back to the rp)

Aya Shameimaru: (just wanted you to know)

Madotsuki: Marisa: that was still funny though... (Gets back on her broom)

Aya Shameimaru: Reimu: -.-'

Madotsuki: (Gets up and leaves so they think I left, but sneaks on the back of her broom)

Madotsuki: (Grabs her boobs from behind on the broom) :3

Madotsuki: Marisa: aaah!...

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *takes a picture* I got it!

Madotsuki: Marisa:

Aya Shameimaru: (gtg bye)

Madotsuki is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Mitsuki has changed their name to Aya Shameimaru.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki: Hey how was it~?

Aya Shameimaru: Good

Aya Shameimaru: I voice recorded the whole thing

Madotsuki: Lol

Madotsuki: I never been to a consent .-.

Aya Shameimaru: Concert*

Madotsuki: Oops concert xD

Madotsuki: I wanna go see they might be giants but they don't come here often AND they usely play at bars so I can't go in .-.

Aya Shameimaru: Oh I know who they are I think

Aya Shameimaru: Are they the people who did "Istanbul"?

Madotsuki: Yep~

Aya Shameimaru: Then I know who they are, I watched them preform live before...

Madotsuki: D:

Aya Shameimaru: So rp?

Madotsuki: Well they're my only favorite band in this generation of music .-.

Madotsuki: Ya

Aya Shameimaru: Lol did you watch that video?

Madotsuki: Last time...

Madotsuki: Nope

Aya Shameimaru: Lol why not?

Madotsuki: Cause I'm going to do that now

Aya Shameimaru: K then

Madotsuki: But last time...

Madotsuki: (Goes to Reimu still "sleep walking")

Madotsuki: Reimu: ...?

Madotsuki: (Gets close to her then just flops head onto her boobs, or lays head down on her boobs, you know what I mean)

Madotsuki: Reimu: Eh?! *backs up*

Madotsuki: Marisa: (snickers)

Madotsuki: Reimu: *kicks you down and goes over to Marisa and kicks her too*

Madotsuki: And then this also has just started...

Madotsuki: (Gets up and leaves so they think I left, but sneaks on the back of her broom)

Madotsuki: (Grabs her boobs from behind on the broom) :3

Madotsuki: Marisa: aaah!...

Madotsuki: And now we continue...

Madotsuki: Marisa: ah! PERVERT (the broom goes everywhere)

Madotsuki: (Hangs on) your just NOW noticing?

Aya Shameimaru: ... *gets hit and falls down*

Madotsuki: Whoops~

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *takes a picture*

Madotsuki: Hey Reimu would you call this payback for ya?

Aya Shameimaru: Reimu: ... *snickers*

Madotsuki: Marisa: WHY YOU! (Punches me in the face)

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *takes a picture*

Madotsuki: Oooow... (Falls over but still hanging on upside down)

Madotsuki: Aaah! You sure you know how to fly thiiis?

Madotsuki: Oi Aya get a panty shot right here... (Points at Marisa, since she has a skirt and is flying on the broom)

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *takes a picture*

Madotsuki: *in the picture you can see my hand blocking the camera from seeing the actually panty and I have this face on :3*

Madotsuki: Marisa: grrrr...

Madotsuki is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Madotsuki is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki: (Back)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *starts dragging me around for no reason*

Madotsuki: (LOL we are having technical issues.. Or I mean me getting bet up by Marisa xD)

Madotsuki: (Oh and soon, after your things with Aya, I'll give ya a chance so big I hope ya don't miss it, NOWS YOU CHANCE)

Aya Shameimaru: (:3)

Madotsuki: (Oh you'll see it too)

Madotsuki: (HOLY SHIT I WAS TAKEN BY ALIENS!)

Aya Shameimaru: (Lol)

Madotsuki: (No really I have this weird marking on my leg...)

Aya Shameimaru: (._)

Madotsuki: (I wasn't hurt at all today.. And I don't know when It got there .-.)

Aya Shameimaru: (eh)

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki: (Well let's continue...)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: Jeez, how much do you weigh?!

Aya Shameimaru: *yawns* not much.

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki: Ow ow ow... (Holds arm)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *drags me over to Aya* here have fun *lets go of me and sits in a chair*

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: ... *takes a picture*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: Ok so who wants something interesting?

Madotsuki: Me~ (raises hand)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: do you have a plan then?

Madotsuki: Hmmmmm~ oh your saying Aya and Singus? (Looks at Aya and then you) I can do that!

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ok then have fun...

Madotsuki: Hmm let me think...

Madotsuki: (VOTE FOR MEW-GENICS)

Aya Shameimaru: (?)

Madotsuki: (A game about cats... Kinda)

Madotsuki: (It's coming out soon, made by team meat, the company that made meat boy..)

Aya Shameimaru: (OK)

Madotsuki: (So this game is like my dreams :D)

Madotsuki: (Well let's continue)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: whats your idea ._.

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki: (Back)

Madotsuki: Hmmm... (Has rope in hand)

Madotsuki: (Looks at you then Aya)

Madotsuki: Lassos are cool

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ...

Madotsuki: (Makes into a. Lassos then ties up both of you together)

Aya Shameimaru: (gtg bye)

Madotsuki is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Madotsuki is now Away.

Aya Shameimaru: Hey

Aya Shameimaru: ?

Aya Shameimaru: Hello?

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki: Oh hey I just got on xD

Aya Shameimaru: ._. lol then why was you on like an hour ago

Madotsuki: Cause I left my iPod on, then we went to a place that had wifi and stuff like that

Madotsuki: Well let's rp... Last time...

Madotsuki: (Makes into a. Lassos then ties up both of you together)

Madotsuki: And now we continue...

Aya Shameimaru: ...?

Madotsuki: (Trips you both)

Madotsuki: Now get up~

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: I thought you said this was gonna be fun

Madotsuki: Eh? Then YOU do it ho

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: no i'm good

Madotsuki: Fine fine.. (Puts you two back up and unties you both)

Madotsuki: I'm sorry guys... (Pushes Aya onto you) just kidding

Aya Shameimaru: Both: ?!

Madotsuki: (Sita on both of you)

Madotsuki: (Sips some tea) mmmm...

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: Mormo said so. *jumps on Remilia's head*

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Madotsuki: Remilia: .-. (Punches Mormo off her head)

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: ...

Madotsuki: Oh come this it~? (Has head next to both of yours)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: See just make them do it...

Madotsuki: Good thing I gotta one of those things called hands... (Pushes Aya's head onto yours making eh you know :3)

Aya Shameimaru: Both: ... *seems like they are both enjoying it*

Madotsuki: Hatete: .-. (Slowly takes out phone and takes a picture)

Madotsuki: My mission works goodly~

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: I guess so ... *throws a rock at you*

Madotsuki: Oh and Signus... "Your welcome again" :3 (lol references)

Aya Shameimaru: *thumbs up*

Madotsuki: Of course~

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *throws Mormo at you*

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: ... *clings onto you*

Madotsuki: .-. (Pulls him off)

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: :(

Madotsuki: What ya want moley?

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: Mormo say hi :3

Madotsuki: Bye

Madotsuki: Now let's wait till they done with tha thing~

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: Get them up.

Madotsuki: Eh?

Madotsuki: Ok fine

Madotsuki: (Spins around and then grabs Aya and gets her up) now spin~ (spins her and then gets you up and spins her back to you)

Madotsuki: Hmmmm... You know what I've noticed... Singus is the only one that has played the guessing game!

Madotsuki: Let me try for once... (Ties one if those things around my eyes and spins until I get dizzy and fall over)

Madotsuki: Pancakes are good .-.

Aya Shameimaru: (Back)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ._.

Madotsuki: What do I have to wait for~?

Aya Shameimaru: ... A girl to fall on you.

Madotsuki: Or I'll get up and spin more .-.

Aya Shameimaru: Both: *sits on you*

Madotsuki: .-.

Madotsuki: (Teles over some space still on the floor)

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *looks at Hatate* :3

Madotsuki: Hatete: no.. .-.

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *gets up and pushes her onto/into you*

Madotsuki: Hatete: aah!

Madotsuki: Eh?... Hmm who is it...

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: *clings onto Remilia's leg*

Madotsuki: Let's see... (Feels around the boob area) mmm it's a girl.. Double check~! :3

Madotsuki: Hatete: ack!... (Blushes)

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *takes a picture*

Madotsuki: (Lol you should know what I'm doing now so ya) *cat noise*

Madotsuki: (Hahaha pun xD)

Madotsuki: Yep it's a girl~

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: see now lets have fun without a blindfold

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *pushes me onto Aya*

Madotsuki: Flandre: what is this double trouble or somethin?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: do you want some triple trouble then?

Madotsuki: Flandre: uh no thanks

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: too bad I'm gonna find someone to push down

Madotsuki: Hatete: "e/e

Madotsuki: Hmm let's see... (Feels hair) hmm... Bow in two long pony tails...

Aya Shameimaru: Both: *blushing*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: :3 see I made love bloom *spins around*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *yawns* but it's just about night... as usual.

Madotsuki: Eh I know lots of people with pony tails...

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: I need more love to bloom... *thinks*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: wait a minute... i need love... *sits down*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *intense thinking*

Aya Shameimaru: brb

Madotsuki is now Online.

Madotsuki has changed their name to CaravanPalace.

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: (You back?)

CaravanPalace: (Back?)

Aya Shameimaru: I'm back now

Aya Shameimaru: (I was at church)

CaravanPalace: (Oh church)

Aya Shameimaru: (Ya I went with my aunt)

CaravanPalace: (Ok let's continue

Aya Shameimaru: (Yep)

CaravanPalace: (wait brb)

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: (Ok back)

Aya Shameimaru: *Please interupt the following broadcast for intense jeporady music while thinking*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ...

CaravanPalace: (New devoanart is up and is also coming up~)

CaravanPalace is now Online.

Aya Shameimaru: (?)

CaravanPalace: (Brb for a while)

CaravanPalace: (Lol I steady got a fav~!)

Aya Shameimaru: ( i thought you were going brb -.-)

Aya Shameimaru: (helloooo?)

Aya Shameimaru: (Are you there?)

CaravanPalace: (I'm still brb .-.)

Aya Shameimaru: (THEN WHY YA ONLINE?)

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: (Ima be in a few secs)

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: (Back, and I just wanted to post all my new art work on deviantART)

Aya Shameimaru: (I'll look at it

Aya Shameimaru: (Hmm good I guess)

Aya Shameimaru: (BTW i will not be going to school so I might be on in the morning)

Aya Shameimaru: (So lets continue?)

CaravanPalace: (Yes)

CaravanPalace: Hmmm... Who is it anyways?...

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT! NOW LET ME THINK!

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: hmmm... i need myself a girlfriend...

CaravanPalace: True story

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: yes now thanks for the help... NOT I'VE BEEN HELPING YOU PEOPLE!

CaravanPalace: (Lol so you have Aya and now your saying ill get Hatete? xD OIC)

Aya Shameimaru: (:) pretty much)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ...

CaravanPalace: How bout Ms. Crazy Teacher for ya~?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ... *thinks harder*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: hmm... well, she really isn't crazy... *shrugs* i guess it couldn't hurt...

CaravanPalace: Success~

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: lalalalalala~ *spins around*

CaravanPalace: Now... I can't find out who it is... Hmm here's a guess... Hatete? (Takes off the thing) woah I was right!

Aya Shameimaru: *looks at you* oh wow...

CaravanPalace: I'm good at guessin

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: Well... *snickers, then takes a picture*

CaravanPalace: Hatete: oi! I'll get ya BACK!

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *sticks tongue out*

CaravanPalace: Hatete: (gets up) grr...

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: Haha! *gets up* What, you a little baby?

CaravanPalace: Hatete: I'm not no baby!

CaravanPalace: .-." Oh boy...

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: Then come get me! *Jumps in Orin's cart* Go!

CaravanPalace: Orin: yaaa~ someone finally died I guess!

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: NO! *slaps her* JUST GO!

CaravanPalace: Orin: D:

CaravanPalace: Orin: ooow... D:

Aya Shameimaru: *picks up Mormo and gets in the cart too* WOO! FREE RIDE! GO!

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: FREE RIDE?!

CaravanPalace: Orin: (pushes the cart over so everyone falls out of it) there hmmph..

Aya Shameimaru: no free ride?

Aya Shameimaru: *kicks Orin away from the cart and gets ready to push it* Get in!

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *picks up Mormo and gets in*

Aya Shameimaru: *pushes the cart, and when it gets to full speed, jumps in*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: I'm not chasing after them...

CaravanPalace: Orin: ow... ):

CaravanPalace: Oi Ms. Kitty they hurt you?

CaravanPalace: Orin: ya..

CaravanPalace: Hmm ok

CaravanPalace: (Jumps and hits into the cart so it starts rearing around)

Aya Shameimaru: GO AWAY! *makes it stable*

CaravanPalace: (Is hanging on it)

Aya Shameimaru: ... :) *bites your hand and drinks some of your blood*

CaravanPalace: I think not ya hurt sissy and stole her cart (punches you in the face)

CaravanPalace: (Licks blood off my hand) ow ya scratched meh

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: *dumps cat food out* go get it

CaravanPalace: Cat food? I don't eat cat food .-.

CaravanPalace: I only stand for the REAL STUFF

Aya Shameimaru: damn it... *grabs Aya's hand and jumps out before the cart hit's the wall*

CaravanPalace: Aah!

CaravanPalace: (Hits the wall) ooooow...

CaravanPalace: Orin; my cart!...

Aya Shameimaru: *walks out the front door, but the sun is out*

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: *goes back inside*

Aya Shameimaru: Mom I need something to protect me from the sun...

CaravanPalace: They think I'll fall for food ha

CaravanPalace: Remilia: like an umbrella or sun screen?

CaravanPalace: (xD)

Aya Shameimaru: i don't care something to shield me from the sun

CaravanPalace: Remilia: (gives you a umbrella)

CaravanPalace: I never would fall for food

Aya Shameimaru: does anyone want me to get them something at the store?

CaravanPalace: Kan; hey cute kitty~ (holds a piece of tuna in hand)

CaravanPalace: TUUUNA~~~ 3 (runs up and takes it and eats it)

Aya Shameimaru: ._.

CaravanPalace: (In real life I like anything cats like... I love tuna tuna is awesome)

Aya Shameimaru: (hmm...)

Aya Shameimaru: ok then i'll just go to the store myself

Aya Shameimaru: and get what I need...

Aya Shameimaru: *yawns*

CaravanPalace: (ILL DO ANYTHING FOR TUNA... ANYTHING)

Aya Shameimaru: *yells* DOES ANYONE WANT ME TO GET THEM SOMETHING AT THE STORE?!

CaravanPalace: Nope... I just want tuna~!

Aya Shameimaru: mom go get me some tuna

Aya Shameimaru: (I gtg, bye)

CaravanPalace is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: Lol I fell asleep on you yesterday again xD oh and I'll be on around 4:00

Aya Shameimaru: Lol ok

CaravanPalace is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: I'll be on in around a hour

Aya Shameimaru: Ok

CaravanPalace is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: Hey

Aya Shameimaru: Hey

CaravanPalace: Let's rp... Last time:...

CaravanPalace: *yells* DOES ANYONE WANT ME TO GET THEM SOMETHING AT THE STORE?!

CaravanPalace: (Oooops you said that)

Aya Shameimaru: (I know)

CaravanPalace: Nope... I just want tuna~!

CaravanPalace: And now we continue...

Aya Shameimaru: go get me some tuna mom

CaravanPalace: Remilia: here (gives you some tuna)

Aya Shameimaru: *holds up the tuna*

CaravanPalace: (Runs to you) TUUUNA~!

Aya Shameimaru: nope. you gotta go do something crono wants you to do first.

CaravanPalace: What?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: go get yourself a girlfriend you stupid prick

CaravanPalace: But I waaaant the Tuna~! D:

Aya Shameimaru: Mea nd Crono: NO!

Aya Shameimaru: Me and Crono: NOW DO WHAT WE SAY OR NO TUNA!

CaravanPalace: Ok fiiine!

Aya Shameimaru: ...

CaravanPalace: Hmmmmmmmmm...

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: (?)

CaravanPalace: (Ill be back on in a few minutes)

CaravanPalace: (Back)

CaravanPalace: Well how do I start... Hmmmmmmmm (spins around)

CaravanPalace: Let's see...

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: *Yawns* hurry up before i eat the tuna

CaravanPalace: Well I don't know who ta pick yet let me think!

Aya Shameimaru: I have a mole and I'm not afraid to use him... *yawns*

CaravanPalace: What? .-.

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: *jumping on Remilia's head*

Aya Shameimaru: ...

CaravanPalace: Any ideas who?

Aya Shameimaru: Everyone: *looks at Hatate*

CaravanPalace: Hatete: what?...

CaravanPalace: .-.

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *throws a knife at Hatate* .-.' you know what.

CaravanPalace: Hatete: .-. (Catches it)

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: .-.

CaravanPalace: .-.

Aya Shameimaru: Everyone: *stares at Hatate*

CaravanPalace: Hatete: .-."

Aya Shameimaru: Everyone: *looks back at you*

Aya Shameimaru: Everyone: ... Perfect match!

CaravanPalace: (Has a paper mask on) eh?

CaravanPalace: (Has the mask like spy)

Aya Shameimaru: *goes outside, but forgets umbrella*

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *locks the door* :3

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: Where master go?

CaravanPalace: Most likely outside

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: *looks at umbrella* That bad. He forgot umbrella.

Aya Shameimaru: *screaming can be heard from outside*

CaravanPalace: Remilia: ?! (Opens the door) you ok?

Aya Shameimaru: ... if you count that weird thing... i'm not fine.. *points at a blue haired girl with wings* and the sun...

CaravanPalace: What?

Aya Shameimaru: ?: :3 hi

Aya Shameimaru: AH! *throws a rock at ?*

Aya Shameimaru: ?: :(

CaravanPalace: Oi who ya?

CaravanPalace: And what did you do with tha tuna? If no tuna no deal .-.

Aya Shameimaru: *holds out the tuna*

CaravanPalace: Ok good

Aya Shameimaru: ?: :( *throws the rock at Remilia*

CaravanPalace: Remilia: (throws the rock at me)

CaravanPalace: Ow... (Throws the rock at Orin)

CaravanPalace: Orin: :( (throws it at Aya)

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *throws the rock up in the sky*

CaravanPalace: So who are ya Ms. Sky Lady?

Aya Shameimaru: *the rock comes flying down fast and hits me in the head, knocks me out*

CaravanPalace: .-.

CaravanPalace: Nice throw Aya .-.

Aya Shameimaru: ?2: *drops out of the sky* ...

CaravanPalace: Ello?

Aya Shameimaru: (Can you guess who these two are?)

CaravanPalace: (Nope)

Aya Shameimaru: (Ok let me send you their pages)

Aya Shameimaru:

wiki/Cirno

Aya Shameimaru:

wiki/Youmu_Konpaku

Aya Shameimaru: and i'm wondering if you could do her possibly)

Aya Shameimaru:

wiki/Yuyuko_Saigyouji

Aya Shameimaru: (that girl i wonder if you want to do)

CaravanPalace: (Ok I'll do her, is she with them?)

Aya Shameimaru: (Yea, since you know, she is Youmu's mistress...)

CaravanPalace: ?: (is there too)

CaravanPalace: Three of you?

Aya Shameimaru: ?: :3

CaravanPalace: Oi I know you Cirno!

Aya Shameimaru: Cirno: :( *throws a boulder at you*

CaravanPalace: Ya ya ya.. (Dodges it)

Aya Shameimaru: ... *mutters* happiness is sunshine and rainbows...

CaravanPalace: Oh boy he's gone cocoo~

Aya Shameimaru: ...

Aya Shameimaru: ?2 : ...*looks at me*

CaravanPalace: Well we don't wanta buy your cookies right now, bye! (Closes the door)

Aya Shameimaru: ?2: *kicks the door down*

CaravanPalace: Damn...

Aya Shameimaru: ?2: ...

CaravanPalace: ?: ...

Aya Shameimaru: *gets up*

CaravanPalace: Oh it's Ms. Ghost and her ghostly friend eh?

Aya Shameimaru: Youmu: ... *slashes your head*

CaravanPalace: .-.

CaravanPalace: (Head falls off)

Aya Shameimaru: Youmu: ...

CaravanPalace: (Regenerate head back)

Aya Shameimaru: Youmu: ...

Aya Shameimaru: Youmu: *stares at me* ...?

CaravanPalace: Oi don't cut mah head off geez!

Aya Shameimaru: Youmu: *ignores you and keeps staring at me*

CaravanPalace: Eh? (Waves hand in her face)

Aya Shameimaru: Youmu: *grabs your arm and flips you, still staring at me*

CaravanPalace: (Gets back up) ooow... What's up with anyways? (Looks at you)

Aya Shameimaru: ... *looking at Youmu*

CaravanPalace: FUCK YOU... I DO WHAT I WANT (spins around for a long time)

CaravanPalace: (refrance

watch?v=W3abMUH_P1E)

CaravanPalace: (Gets dizzy) urk... (Falls over)

Aya Shameimaru: *both are still looking at eachother*

CaravanPalace: Brb

CaravanPalace is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: Back

Aya Shameimaru: (Lol watch this video if you haven't already)

Aya Shameimaru:

watch?v=3ZY8_rJlypk&list=RD02_JEwi9DcArA

CaravanPalace: (Ok now my pervyness level is REALY HIGH right now all of the sudden)

CaravanPalace: (And I'll watch that later)

Aya Shameimaru: (Ok)

CaravanPalace: (And I mean REALLY pervy)

CaravanPalace: (Let's continue...)

CaravanPalace: What are ya two waiting for?...

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *throws a rock at you*

CaravanPalace: Nah... (Moves out the way)

CaravanPalace: Do you need something interesting or somethin?

Aya Shameimaru: *both are ignoring you, they are still staring at eachother*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ... *starts laughing for no reason*

CaravanPalace: ... No really when you two goin a stop?

CaravanPalace: What?...

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *picks up Marisa and throws her at you*

CaravanPalace: (Ducks) .-. What

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: dang it...

CaravanPalace: Marisa; no no no! Not Flandre! (Crashes into Flandre)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: YOU JUST GOT MARISA'D!

CaravanPalace: Flandre: yaaa~

CaravanPalace: Idiot.. .-. (Looks at crono)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ... here have a mormo too *throws Mormo at Flandre*

CaravanPalace: Well weren't we doing set him before they came in?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: yes lets make people have fun now

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: *pushes me closer to Youmu* there problem solved

CaravanPalace: That's not what I meant but oh well... (Hmm I'm thinking crono and Cirno, what about ya?)

Aya Shameimaru: (Hmm possibly)

Aya Shameimaru: (i have no idea)

CaravanPalace: Hey Cirno you like your cold tups right?

CaravanPalace: (Cold tups instead of hot tups get it?)

Aya Shameimaru: Cirno: *nods*

CaravanPalace: Ok here ya go... (Points to the hot tup bit I changed it to cold tup)

Aya Shameimaru: Cirno: *takes it*

CaravanPalace: (It's one of those backyard ones you know what I mean?$

CaravanPalace: (Like they have in japanananana)

Aya Shameimaru: (nope i have no idea what it is)

CaravanPalace: (It's just a pool that's usely hot and used by each gender, usely the genders are separated... But it's cold instead of hot because she's an ice fairy$

Aya Shameimaru: (O)

CaravanPalace: Go right ahead Cirno

CaravanPalace: (Oi and they usely go naked and OH I gotta plan~)

Aya Shameimaru: (Lol what is it?)

CaravanPalace: (What my plan?)

Aya Shameimaru: (Yea XD)

CaravanPalace: (OH~ YOU'LL SEE~)

Aya Shameimaru: Cirno: *bla bla bla does whatever then gets in the cold tup*

CaravanPalace: Hehehe... (Grin)

CaravanPalace: (Spins around)

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ?

CaravanPalace: So I heard crono you want a girlfriend right~?

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: Yea...

CaravanPalace: Well HERE YA GO~~~~! (Throws crono out the window into the pool with Cirno)

CaravanPalace: And it's gooooood~!

Aya Shameimaru: Cirno: ?!

CaravanPalace: (Oh and did I say their naked when they go in?... I know I did but I just felt like saying it again~)

CaravanPalace: (Laughs)

Aya Shameimaru: Cirno: *bla bla bla does stuff when boys see girls like that*

Aya Shameimaru: Crono: ...

CaravanPalace: Oooh~ so much love to bloom crono would say~~~!

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: Mormo say you wrong. You need love bloom.

CaravanPalace: Hey what's up with ya two~~~? (Pops next to you and what's her name)

CaravanPalace: Oi mole don't talk to me like that .-.

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: :3 *makes you trip*

CaravanPalace: Aaah!

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: Next step! *pushes Hatate onto you*

CaravanPalace: Hatete: ack! AGAIN?!

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *takes a picture*

CaravanPalace: Hatete: grr... (Blushes)

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: Sorry I can't stay and watch... I got more action to capture over there... *points and me and Youmu kissing* (lol how is that possible .-.)

CaravanPalace: (Love at first bloom at two right?)

CaravanPalace: (Times THREE)

Aya Shameimaru: (Lol no idea what that meant unless you meant love at first sight times three)

CaravanPalace: (I think I'm going crazy even more)

CaravanPalace: (I'm happy mad and perverted oh and maybe sad, aaaah~)

Aya Shameimaru: (aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh~~~)

CaravanPalace: (BOOOOOOOBS)

CaravanPalace: (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBIEEEEEEEEES~)

CaravanPalace: (Ya see what I mean?.. I have mood swings .-.)

Aya Shameimaru: (you mean TIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS, right?)

Aya Shameimaru: (XD)

CaravanPalace: (AAAAAAAAAH~! Shut up~! Help me my pervertedness is too high.. Gotta burn it today before school~~~!)

Aya Shameimaru: (then what do you want to happen then)

CaravanPalace: (The only time I was perverted at school was when Dede went to my school but she left~' D;)

CaravanPalace: (Noooow I'm saaad D:)

Aya Shameimaru: (lets just continue)

CaravanPalace: (I miss her alot now T^T)

CaravanPalace: Eh...

CaravanPalace: It's not like anyone's going to make me kids her so ya just get up before they get ideas .-.

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *takes another picture*

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: *sits on Hatate*

CaravanPalace: Damn...

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: :3

Aya Shameimaru: Aya: *goes over to me and Youmu and takes a picture*

CaravanPalace: How long we've gotta wait mole?.. It's a bit uncomfortable.. (Moves around)

CaravanPalace: Oh wait.. Nevermind about that

Aya Shameimaru: Mormo: Kiss on purpose.

Aya Shameimaru: (gtg bye and also do you have a half day tomorrow)

CaravanPalace: No .-."

CaravanPalace: (No I don't think so)

Aya Shameimaru: (I do :3)

Aya Shameimaru: (bye)

CaravanPalace is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

CaravanPalace is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, May 19, 2013

CaravanPalace: (It's a box) :3

Youmu Konpaku: ...

CaravanPalace: (Gestures with fingers in a wave like way and then makes a hole and a fist through it xD$

Youmu Konpaku: .-.

CaravanPalace: (Lol basically me going to school, me and my friends always my hand gestures like that xD$

Youmu Konpaku: i'm not opening this box *gives it to Marisa*

CaravanPalace: (Points to the mansion)

CaravanPalace: Marisa: huh?.. What's in it?

Youmu Konpaku: *shrugs*

Youmu Konpaku: (Gtg bye)

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: Hey this MIGHT be my last rp ever...

Youmu Konpaku: Why?

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: Tornados

Youmu Konpaku: Why do you think it might be the last?

CaravanPalace: I don't know just because I have a fear for tornados

Youmu Konpaku: Do you think you might get hit by a tornado or something?

CaravanPalace: Yeah... It was hailing and windy

Youmu Konpaku: Just remember, go to the lowest place in the house, or go to the basement.

Youmu Konpaku: If you are still in the house, stay away from windows, and cover your head with something.

Youmu Konpaku: Or just hide in the closet :)

CaravanPalace: Let's see.. We don't have any lower places or basements in flordia... I don't have a closet that I can fit in, because of how the closet is, and that's mostly it

Youmu Konpaku: A couple years ago there was a tornado and I was really scared, but my mom just told me to go in the closet, it was less scary.

Youmu Konpaku: Do you have a bathtub?

CaravanPalace: Yeah, next to a window...

Youmu Konpaku: Do you have something that is like a bathtub that is not next to a window?

CaravanPalace: Hmmm...

CaravanPalace: Eh ether way I'll calm down by continuing... Last time..

CaravanPalace: You: *shrugs*

CaravanPalace: And now we continue...

Youmu Konpaku: (Do you live in Miami, Orlando, or where do you live in Flordia?)

CaravanPalace: (Tampa)

Youmu Konpaku: (O things look good in the future :) says )

Youmu Konpaku: *thinks*

Youmu Konpaku: (So don't be worried too much :) and i will try not to worry about that possibility)

CaravanPalace: (684783006 - ya know what that is right?

Youmu Konpaku: (Nope)

CaravanPalace: (Join meh duh don't join yet though I'll tell ya when it so blah blah lets continue..(

CaravanPalace: Marisa: hmm.. (Opens the box) aack?! Why did you give this?! (Throws the box at)

Youmu Konpaku: .-.

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: :3

Youmu Konpaku: ...

CaravanPalace: :3 :3 :3

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: What so :3 about?

CaravanPalace: :3 :4 :3 :4

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: What was in box?

CaravanPalace: Hmm not telling ya

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: ... Tell Mormo what was in box, or I make someone else find out for Mormo.

CaravanPalace: Ok five it's a condom ya bloody half wit -.-"

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: ... *gets on Remilia's head and yells* MORMO DON'T APPROVE OF CONDOMS!

CaravanPalace: Remilia: .-.

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: I bet you don't either. Kier gave Master a box with one in it.

CaravanPalace: Remilia: hmmph...

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: ?

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: *takes Remilia's hat off and puts it on head*

CaravanPalace: Remilia: don't really agree with em ether but... Not my decision

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: *takes Remilia's hat off and slaps her face with it*

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: :3

Youmu Konpaku: (?)

Youmu Konpaku: (Are you there?)

CaravanPalace: Remilia: ow...

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: *jumps off her head and runs away with her hat* :3

Youmu Konpaku: .-.

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: :3 *throws a leather ball at Marisa* Dodgeball.

CaravanPalace: Brb for a while

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: Back

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *yawns*

CaravanPalace: Yawn what noooow?

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: *throws the hat up in the air and climbs up into my arms*

CaravanPalace: Remilia: (catches hat and puts it back on)

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: *snickers*

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: Now...

CaravanPalace: Now what?

Youmu Konpaku: ...

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *drags me inside*

CaravanPalace: Oh boy we goin inside finally?

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *drags me into a big gym-type room*

Youmu Konpaku: ... ?

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *sets up balls on the half line* ...

CaravanPalace: Eh?

Youmu Konpaku: Both: DODGEBALL!

CaravanPalace: Oh ok...

Youmu Konpaku: get everyone in here .-.

CaravanPalace: Ok... OI PEEEEEOPLE GET OVA HERE!

CaravanPalace: (Everyone walks over here)

Youmu Konpaku: .-. ok so does someone want to do teams, or just boys versus girls?

CaravanPalace: I say teams

Youmu Konpaku: ... Anybody else agree with him?

CaravanPalace: Everyone: sure why not

Youmu Konpaku: ok then 2 people be team captains .-.

Youmu Konpaku: ... *yawns*

Youmu Konpaku: *yells* DOES SOMEONE EVEN WANT TO BE A CAPTAIN?! or do I have to do this the hard way?

CaravanPalace: The hard way

Youmu Konpaku: ... fine if you want it that way *picks up Meiling and starts swinging her like a bat, trying to hit everyone*

CaravanPalace: (Stops you from spinning her by grabbing her leg) who does this help choose captions?

Youmu Konpaku: because using someone to hit other people forces people to do stuff unwillingly

CaravanPalace: Ok you be a caption and crono then?

CaravanPalace: Since you two wanted to do this...

Youmu Konpaku: .-.

Youmu Konpaku: since your being sooooo persistant, then you and your little person you like can do it.

Youmu Konpaku: ooorrrr...

Youmu Konpaku: Me and Crono: US VERSUS EVERYONE ELSE! *starts pushing everyone to the other side*

CaravanPalace: Ok... (Throws a dodge ball at your face)

Youmu Konpaku: *catches the ball before it hits my face*

Youmu Konpaku: .-.

Youmu Konpaku: we didn't even say start and stuff

Youmu Konpaku: we will allow 2 more people on our team .-.

CaravanPalace: Marisa: here I'll knock em dead

Youmu Konpaku: since there is like 20 people here .-.

Youmu Konpaku: i feel like yelling something at someone

Youmu Konpaku: *yells at Cirno* BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Youmu Konpaku: Cirno: *punches me in the face*

Youmu Konpaku: *falls over*

CaravanPalace: No (9)

CaravanPalace: (I mean)

CaravanPalace: No 9 +=-k

Youmu Konpaku: .-. i think she broke my face

CaravanPalace: Haha

Youmu Konpaku: i think someone is calling for me *puts hand up in the air*

CaravanPalace: Eh?

Youmu Konpaku: .=.

Youmu Konpaku: *gets up*

Youmu Konpaku: i got an even better idea

Youmu Konpaku: *yells at Crono and Cirno* BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

CaravanPalace: (Punches you instead)

Youmu Konpaku: .-.

Youmu Konpaku: ok lets just start already .-.

CaravanPalace: Ok (throughs a ball at your face)

Youmu Konpaku: *uses Cirno as a shield*

Youmu Konpaku: Cirno: .-.

Youmu Konpaku: :D

CaravanPalace: (Throws one at crono instead)

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *takes Cirno from me and uses her as a shield*

CaravanPalace: Brb for a sec

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: Back

CaravanPalace: .-.

Youmu Konpaku: Cirno: .-. am i now a shield or something?

CaravanPalace: Seems like it...

Youmu Konpaku: Cirno: .-.

CaravanPalace: (Throws it at you)

Youmu Konpaku: *Catches the ball*

Youmu Konpaku: .-.

CaravanPalace: Oh oh well

Youmu Konpaku: ...

Youmu Konpaku: *throws the ball randomly*

Youmu Konpaku: .-.

CaravanPalace: (It hits Remiu)

Youmu Konpaku: Reimu: .-. *falls down*

CaravanPalace: .-.

Youmu Konpaku: :3 now it's dodgepeople :D *picks up crono and throws him at Remilia* hope you can catch the person

CaravanPalace: Remilia: (catches crono)

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: .-.

CaravanPalace: Remilia; (throws crono at Cirno)

Youmu Konpaku: Cirno: ...*is knocked down*

Youmu Konpaku: *yells at them both* BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

Youmu Konpaku: :3

CaravanPalace: (A ball hits you in the face)

Youmu Konpaku: .-. *falls down*

CaravanPalace: :3 Baka dat bitch

Youmu Konpaku: *gets up*

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *gets up and puts Cirno in arms* beat that .-.

Youmu Konpaku: i can beat that no problem *picks up Marisa and puts her in arms* way better than you anyways

CaravanPalace: Oh that's depressing .-."

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *whacks you with Cirno*

CaravanPalace: Ow

Youmu Konpaku: .-. ok then

Youmu Konpaku: do you want me to put you down yet .-.

CaravanPalace: Marisa; sure..

Youmu Konpaku: sure is not a yes or no answer ._.

Youmu Konpaku: and tell the truth

CaravanPalace: Marisa; nah

CaravanPalace: (Lol that means no xD)

Youmu Konpaku: (XD)

Youmu Konpaku: ok then get on my back

CaravanPalace: Marisa: (gets on your back)

Youmu Konpaku: now put your arms around my neck

CaravanPalace: Marisa: (puts arms around your neck)

Youmu Konpaku: now wrap your legs around my waist area

Youmu Konpaku: (Lol ,-,)

CaravanPalace: (OIC)

CaravanPalace: Marisa: (does that)

Youmu Konpaku: ok now *puts hands behind me and puts them under her so she doesn't fall* there

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: .-.

Youmu Konpaku: oh one more thing

CaravanPalace: Marisa: hm?

Youmu Konpaku: actually three things

Youmu Konpaku: move in closer, put your head on my shoulder, and something else .-.

CaravanPalace: Marisa: ok... (Moves in closer and puts head on outs shoulder) and the other thing?

Youmu Konpaku: ... *thinks*

Youmu Konpaku: i don't know, you can make up a third one .-.

CaravanPalace: Hmmmm...

Youmu Konpaku: ...

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: NEW GAME! lets play a different game .-.

CaravanPalace: Like?

Youmu Konpaku: ...

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *looks at me* :3

CaravanPalace: (Takes out a physic gun) hmmm...

Youmu Konpaku: .-. dont think you can beat me

Youmu Konpaku: *Me and Crono start yelling at eachother*

CaravanPalace: Hehe... (Starts messing with the gun)

Youmu Konpaku: Reimu: look if you sissies are gonna fight just have a fight

Youmu Konpaku: ...

CaravanPalace: Ya why not?... (Keeps messing with the fun)

Youmu Konpaku: .-.

Youmu Konpaku: *kicks Crono down*

CaravanPalace: Aaah.. It's done~

Youmu Konpaku: what .-.

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: *tries to push me, but fails* Why you heavy?

CaravanPalace: Heheh... (Flips the gun thing)

Youmu Konpaku: i think he just called you fat .-.

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: :3

Youmu Konpaku: (?)

Youmu Konpaku: (You there?)

CaravanPalace: Who should I test this on?

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: :3 *looking at Marisa*

CaravanPalace: Eh?... Let me guess your saying Marisa?

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: :3

CaravanPalace: You suuure?

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: :3

CaravanPalace: Do you even know what this does?

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: nope.

CaravanPalace: Well I MADE it so what would you think it'd do .-.

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: ... *shrugs*

CaravanPalace: -.-"

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: What it do?

Youmu Konpaku: (?)

CaravanPalace is now Away.

Youmu Konpaku: (?)

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: (Back)

CaravanPalace: Oh let's see... I call it tha perv-o-matic 0.1

CaravanPalace: But let's see if it lives to it's name

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: ...

CaravanPalace: .-.

CaravanPalace: So shall I test it on her then?

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: OK.

CaravanPalace: (Points it at her and then the gun starts shaking)

CaravanPalace: (Her panties fall off somehow xD)

CaravanPalace: Marisa: aah?!...

CaravanPalace: (Then wind blows flinging around her skirt, and throwing her hat in the air)

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: ...

Youmu Konpaku: *sleeping on the floor*

CaravanPalace: (Then her shirt becomes undone xD)

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: ..-..

CaravanPalace: Hmm how bou mode on?... :3

CaravanPalace: (Moe is a type of anime with clumsy girls with big boobs that kinda stuff xD$

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: NO. *shakes head*

CaravanPalace: Marisa: what tha?... (Her boobs grow bigger) ha take that Remiu!

CaravanPalace: (Then she walks a bit and trips falling onto you xD$

CaravanPalace: .-. Oooops...

Youmu Konpaku: *snore*

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: You lucky that he is heavy sleeper.

CaravanPalace: I like this gun.. (Flings the gun) oh?

CaravanPalace: (Takes a box with the P on it and drops it on you giving you strength and makes you wake up)

CaravanPalace: (Walks back over to where I was)

CaravanPalace: Hmmph...

Youmu Konpaku: ?!

CaravanPalace: Marisa: eh...

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: Mormo seriously gonna kill you for this.

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: *takes the gun from you*

CaravanPalace: D:

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: ... *points it at you for no reason* i wonder if this works on boys...

CaravanPalace: I would not try that if I were you .-.

CaravanPalace: (Has a button) plus I have this for em two.. It's called boob physics :3

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: ... *hits you with gun*

CaravanPalace: Ow

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: There is reverse button, no?

CaravanPalace: Hmm...

CaravanPalace: Maaaybe~ :3

CaravanPalace: But only I can control it

CaravanPalace: (Pushes the book psychics and Marisa's boobs start going everywhere bouncing and stuff, in your face too xD)

CaravanPalace: Marisa: ..?!

Youmu Konpaku: ...

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: Mormo predicts Master is gonna kill you too.

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *goes in your mind and starts controling you* NOW WHERE IS THE DAMN REVERSE BUTTON?!

CaravanPalace: Seems legit..

CaravanPalace: Reverse button?.. Why are you jealousy bout this? :3

CaravanPalace: (Snickers)

CaravanPalace: Ahaha

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: JUST SHOW ME THE DAMN BUTTON OR I WILL THROWS YOU IN THIS MESS TOO!

CaravanPalace: But why do YOU want this to stop anyways? Answer me that and I'll stop this ok?

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: because i don't like it -.-'

CaravanPalace: OIC

CaravanPalace: (Stops it)

CaravanPalace: Plus how would you even add ME into the mess? .-.

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: Easy.

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: :3

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: *starts hitting you with a baseball bat*

CaravanPalace: How is this adding me into the mess? (Grabs the baseball)

CaravanPalace: (Baseball bat I should say)

CaravanPalace: Now since someone ruined letting me do that I'm bored

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: Then go fuck someone else. *goes out of your body*

Youmu Konpaku: *goes back to sleep*

CaravanPalace: Oh ok...

CaravanPalace: (Takes the gun back)

CaravanPalace: Eh... Maybe later (puts it away$

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: ...

CaravanPalace: For now...

CaravanPalace: Zzzzz...

CaravanPalace: (Turns into Chen) ack not comfortable ._."

CaravanPalace: (Gets up)

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: *kicks you*

CaravanPalace: Ooow

CaravanPalace: What did I doooo this tiiiime?

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: Turn back.

CaravanPalace: I'm just tryin to sleep .-.

CaravanPalace: Whhhhyyy should iiii?

CaravanPalace: Your just a mole

CaravanPalace: With a cracked mask

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: ...

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *grabs you* Want me to go set you on someone, kittty?

CaravanPalace: Sure sure

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *goes over to Ran* take your cat *throws you at her, and walks away*

CaravanPalace: Oh I see how it is... (Runs around ran and jumps into her tails)

CaravanPalace: Zzzzz... (Lol I already had plan to go into her tails ether way xD$

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: *picks up Flandre* lets seee...

CaravanPalace: Flandre: eh?...

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: go sit with your nephew *sits her down by me*

CaravanPalace: Flandre: let's see... It's night and his asleep and you want me to sir next to him when he becomes that thing

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: does it look like he is gonna turn into that thing -.-

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: I mean if so he always has her *picks up Keine and puts her beside me*

CaravanPalace: Flandre: .-.

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: and then if you need help you got your big sister *picks up Remilia and puts her beside Flandre*

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: and then we can just squeeze Mormo in there *puts Mormo on Flandre's lap*

Youmu Konpaku: Mormo: :3

CaravanPalace: Flandre: so you just made a mob of us .-.

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: then we can put Ran in there *picks up ran and puts her beside Keine*

CaravanPalace: D: hey! (Goes back into Ran's tails)

CaravanPalace: Zzz...

Youmu Konpaku: Crono: ...

Youmu Konpaku: (will you be on tomorrow?)

CaravanPalace: (Maybe... Most likely yes... Don't tell me you have to go D:)

Youmu Konpaku: (ya :( but I might have more extra time tomorrow since we have relay for life things and stuff like that :) )

Youmu Konpaku: (so mom might be generous and let me stay up a bit longer)

Youmu Konpaku: (we get to eat sno cones in school tomorrow :D)

Youmu Konpaku: (and i hove cornhole tournament .-.)

Youmu Konpaku: (have*

CaravanPalace: (Corn hole?...)

Youmu Konpaku: (oh and i finally met another person at my school who likes anime and stuff too)

Youmu Konpaku: (so i'll talk about it tomorrow)

CaravanPalace: (Slow clap)

Youmu Konpaku: (bye)

Your state is set to Offline.

CaravanPalace is now Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined cha


	3. Chapter 3

CaravanPalace: REMEMBER

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: (The light dims out and then the house is on fire)

CaravanPalace: (THIS HOUSE IS ON FIIIRE~)

CaravanPalace: (xD)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ?!

CaravanPalace: Now you must be on your way (walks onto the Flandre)

CaravanPalace: (xD)

CaravanPalace: (Lol I meant walks into the flames)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: (Theirs a nurse standing out in front of your window... She looks like someone you know)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...?

CaravanPalace: ?: you killed doctor x... (Doctor X and this nurse represent two people from a other game) good job... Now find tea cup...

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...?

CaravanPalace: (A part of the house falls and blocks the window so you can't see her)

CaravanPalace: Okuu: yaaaay I love FIIIRE!

CaravanPalace: (?)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: (Lol sorry was in the bathroom)

CaravanPalace: (Oh)

CaravanPalace: Flandre: fiiiiire! Aaah!

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: .-.

CaravanPalace: (Ok so there's three people with gas mask, ones me)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...?

CaravanPalace: ?: (is in the room, she has long brown hair, and torn up nurse dress)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: ?: do you remember me?...

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: ?: maybe this will help... (Throws a knife and it hits the wall behind you)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: ?: ...

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: (Do you know yet?)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: (...)

CaravanPalace: (Yes?)

CaravanPalace: (No?)

CaravanPalace: (Hello?)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: (... maybe)

CaravanPalace: (Ok who do you think it is?)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: (i don't know D:)

CaravanPalace: (She has a blank face like all the time, Doctor and his assistant remind you at all?)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: (.-. now i know lets just continue)

CaravanPalace: ?: so do you know who I am?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ... get out.

CaravanPalace: ?: why

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: I SAID GET OUT.

CaravanPalace: ?; you know me don't you

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: ?: you remember how you USED ME

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: ?: you remember how you KILLED ME

CaravanPalace: ?: (puts a gas mask on)

CaravanPalace: ?: find tea cup...

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: You're not my boss.

CaravanPalace: ?: would you rather die?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: I don't have to die.

CaravanPalace: ?: then do what's right

CaravanPalace: ?: find tea cup

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: I'm not doing it alone. I'm getting myself some help.

CaravanPalace: Flandre: Kiernan where are ya?!

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: *walks out the door*

CaravanPalace: ?: ...

CaravanPalace: CHAPTER ONE: It's Tea Time

CaravanPalace: (?)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: (?)

CaravanPalace: Flandre: oi ya leaving? (Flys)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: -.-'

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: I'm finding help.

CaravanPalace: Flandre: from who?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Someone not you.

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Or HER.

CaravanPalace: Flandre: HER?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: My old sex toy.

CaravanPalace: Flandre: what .-.

CaravanPalace: ?: I have a name you know

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Shut up.

CaravanPalace: ?: but your the one that used me, YOUR THE MONSTER

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Oh am I? *laughs*

CaravanPalace: ?: just call me missy if you talk about me

CaravanPalace: Missy: oh your ARE

CaravanPalace: Flandre: so who ya looking for?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: Flandre: oh and have you seen Kiernan it anyone else?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: I saw the guy with no face if that's who your talking about.

CaravanPalace: Flandre: eh?

CaravanPalace: Flandre: Guy with no face?... Who ya talking about?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: Flandre: that sounds scary .-.

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Have you seen anyone?

CaravanPalace: Flandre: no (shakes head) they all just disappeared

CaravanPalace: Flandre: so ether way I'm going with you... Cause I'm not staying in a burning building .-.

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Fine you can come with me .-.

CaravanPalace: Flandre: now who we looking for?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Someone not you.

CaravanPalace: Missy: find the cat with no face, TEA CUP

CaravanPalace: Flandre: what's up with Ms. Sex toy? .-. A cat with no face?

CaravanPalace: Missy: I SAID CALL ME MISSY!

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: (XD)

CaravanPalace: (xD)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Auntie your so funny CX

CaravanPalace: Flandre: .-.

CaravanPalace: Flandre: ya I know I am

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Crono: c: *pokes me*

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: .-. who is it

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Crono: c: someone

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Crono: oh hey its that girl uhhh your sex toy i think

CaravanPalace: Missy: IM MISSY!

CaravanPalace: Missy: MISSY MISSY MISSY GOT UT?!

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Crono: no your sex toy.

CaravanPalace: Missy: I'm gone (puts gas mask on and disappears)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Crono: c:

CaravanPalace: Flandre: oh hi crono

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Crono: lets go to someones house

CaravanPalace: Flandre: who's house?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Crono: i don't know C:

CaravanPalace: Brb for a while

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: Back

CaravanPalace: Flandre: let me guess were looking for Alice?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: Crono: ok c:

CaravanPalace: Flandre; right nephew?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: *looking at a book* what?

CaravanPalace: Flandre: we're going to look for Alice right?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: *throws the book behind me* LETS GO ALREADY!

CaravanPalace: Flandre: ok, where?!

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: LETS GO TO ALICE'S HOUSE! c:

CaravanPalace: (At her house)

CaravanPalace: (No it's not a house it's a doll shop xD)

CaravanPalace: Flandre: a doll shop?... She owns a doll shop .-.

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: (Its a doll shop and a house XD)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: *shrugs* I guess?

CaravanPalace: (Yeah she lives there)

CaravanPalace: Flandre: let's go in (walks in)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: you should knock before you go in you know .-.

CaravanPalace: Flandre: oh woooow~ look all these dolls~

CaravanPalace: (The lights dimmed down, it's a bit hard to see, but just enough)

CaravanPalace: (There's dolls hanging from the celling by string, like advertising stuff, you know)

CaravanPalace: (Theirs dolls EVERYWHERE)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: *looks around*

CaravanPalace: Flandre: their soo cool~ :D

CaravanPalace: Flandre: (pokes one)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: .-.

CaravanPalace: Flandre: hey look this one looks like Marisa~

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: your easily amused, aren't you?

CaravanPalace: Flandre: it even has a little hat~ (pokes it)

CaravanPalace: (The lights go out)

CaravanPalace: Flandre: aaaaah!

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: (Then they come in dim lighted, and all the dolls have blood painted smiling faces on them)

CaravanPalace: Flandre: aaaah?!

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ?!

CaravanPalace: Dolls: (they all start laughing)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: Flandre: aaaaah!

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: Flandre: let's just find Alice quick and leave! Dx

CaravanPalace: Brb

CaravanPalace is now Online.

CaravanPalace: Back

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: Flandre: (runs into the back if the store, where Alice loves)

CaravanPalace: (Lol I meant lives not loves xD)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: (XD)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: *follows*

CaravanPalace: (Oh my god whhhhy? xD)

CaravanPalace: (Why did I have to say thaaaat Dx)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: (CX)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: ...

CaravanPalace: Flandre: (trips over a doll) aaah!

CaravanPalace: (CRASH)

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: .-.

CaravanPalace: Alice: aaah... What's going on?... Who turned out the lights? .-.

CaravanPalace: Alice: (gets up)

CaravanPalace: Alice: what are you guys doing here?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: did you actually think I yelled at you when I yelled .-.

CaravanPalace: Alice: yeah... Who else would you yell at? There was no one else there

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: but I wasn't yelling at you D:

CaravanPalace: Alice: then who?

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: There was a guy with no face in the corner .-.

CaravanPalace: Alice: what .-.

CaravanPalace: Alice; let me guess then you saw your old sex toy right? Not just kidding

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: How do you know that .-.

CaravanPalace: Alice: wait... I was right? .-.

CaravanPalace: Alice: that's weird

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: :(

CaravanPalace: Alice: so what's brings you here?...

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: *starts crying* you left me alone... with him D`:

CaravanPalace: Alice: I'm sorry...

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: *uses one of the dolls as a tissue*

CaravanPalace: Doll: .-.

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: a-and then the mansion caught on fire... :(

CaravanPalace: Flandre: it's true

CaravanPalace: Alice: that's weird .-.

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: so if the mansion burns down i'm gonna live with you :D

Yuyuko Sagiyouji: :D?


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday, June 27, 2013

Satori Komeiji: .-.

Satori Komeiji: ?

CaravanPalace has changed their name to Plague Meem.

Plague Meem: Hey

Plague Meem: IM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Plague Meem: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM

Satori Komeiji: Lol

Satori Komeiji: So do you want to take up on the offer?

Plague Meem: Eh?

Satori Komeiji: Remember?

Plague Meem: What OFFEH?

Plague Meem: NO I DONT

Satori Komeiji: The offer of a skype group

Satori Komeiji: To be in

Plague Meem: Oh maybe

Plague Meem: Not yet though, hey look at my deviantART (new pic)

Satori Komeiji: OK

Plague Meem: Oh and FUCK YA Ima make a plague doctor mask

Satori Komeiji: Just incase, let me tell you the rules while I look at the pic.

Satori Komeiji: 1. No godmodding

Satori Komeiji: I think thats about the only rule

Satori Komeiji: Since I'm not in the group, my sis is -.-

Satori Komeiji: Would there be any certain Touhou character you want to be?

Satori Komeiji: Oh and I like your picture

Satori Komeiji: ?

Plague Meem: It says your offline .-.

Satori Komeiji: Oh

Satori Komeiji: I'll tell you when I have to go offline

Satori Komeiji: don't worry

Satori Komeiji: Look at my drawing of Nitori instead~

Satori Komeiji:

/

Plague Meem: Why no use DevianART?

Satori Komeiji: I was gonna post it in a minute

Plague Meem: Nice

Plague Meem: So what are these so called RULEHS?

Satori Komeiji: The only rule is no godmodding

Plague Meem: Eh?... Oh its an rping thing anit it?

Satori Komeiji: yep

Satori Komeiji: Touhou group that rps and chats

Satori Komeiji: Any certain character you want to be?

Plague Meem: Im good for now

Satori Komeiji: OK then

Plague Meem: I AM MEEEEEEEEEEEEM

Satori Komeiji: My sister told me something.

Plague Meem: Meem?

Satori Komeiji: she said that she says hi

Plague Meem: meem .-.

Satori Komeiji: Why are you on so early than usual?

Plague Meem: meeem mem meem

Plague Meem: I dotn know .-.

Satori Komeiji: So rp?

Plague Meem: mem

Plague Meem: :3

Plague Meem: meeememmemememme

Satori Komeiji: .-.

Satori Komeiji: ?

Satori Komeiji: ?

Satori Komeiji: Are you going to answer so I can understand?

Plague Meem: brb for a while

Plague Meem:

listing/114012629/white-plague-doctor-mask?ref=shop_home_active

Plague Meem: MEM

Satori Komeiji: you said brb for a while .-.

Satori Komeiji: oh and :D

Plague Meem: what?

Satori Komeiji: Its still loading

Satori Komeiji: Thats scary o.o

Satori Komeiji: the red eyes

Plague Meem: It is?...

Satori Komeiji: Yes D:

Satori Komeiji: My sister screamed in my ears is why it was scary.

Plague Meem: Dont be a baby, ribs grow back... Mem

Satori Komeiji: So rp?

Plague Meem: mem

Plague Meem: What happened last mem?

Satori Komeiji: Uhh

Plague Meem: so much MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM

Satori Komeiji: I think it was when Crono told Okuu not to attack him or she loves him

Satori Komeiji: or something like that

Satori Komeiji: and he told them to think of something else to do

Plague Meem: Oh LETS MEEEEEEEM

Plague Meem: Orin: good goin okuu...

Satori Komeiji: Dijori: *pokes Satori*

Plague Meem: (Is behind you, has a plague mask with red eyes on) BOO

Satori Komeiji: Dijori: hello there

Plague Meem: Satori: what?

Satori Komeiji: *turns around*

Plague Meem: Meem?

Satori Komeiji: MONSTER! *kicks you down*

Plague Meem: Ahhhhh

Satori Komeiji: y u scare me?

Plague Meem is now Online.

Plague Meem: Cause...

Plague Meem: Look... (points at a board with a medic on it from tf2)

Plague Meem: Medic: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM

Satori Komeiji: ...

Satori Komeiji: *slaps the board*

Plague Meem: (A whole bunch of the boards start popping up)

Plague Meem: All the boards: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEM

Satori Komeiji: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *pokes the boards*

Plague Meem: Medic: mem

Plague Meem: (A demoman on appears)

Plague Meem: Demo: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM

Plague Meem: All the medic boards: NO SPY

Satori Komeiji: OK I GIVE UP ON MY JOB THAT I NEVER HAD.

Satori Komeiji: JUST SHUT UP.

Plague Meem: (Burns them all with fire)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *eats a cucumber*

Plague Meem: Wut

Plague Meem: ?: ahem mem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: who are chu. *nomming on cucumber*

Plague Meem: ?: (has a plauge mask on and a hat, with a darkend coat, and a beat down stick)

Plague Meem: ?: no one mem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: -.-

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *pokes Nitori*

Plague Meem: Nitori: wat

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *hands her a cucumber* since you like them

Plague Meem: ?: (hits crono in the head with the stick) memve out of the way

Satori Komeiji: Crono: ow wat chu do dat for?

Plague Meem: ?: MEMVE OUT OF THE WAY

Satori Komeiji: Crono: fine *rolls away*

Plague Meem: ?: (picks up one of the burnt boards and drags it away)

Plague Meem: ?: hmmmph mem...

Plague Meem: ?: (throws it behind hem)

Satori Komeiji: *it hits me in the face*

Satori Komeiji: ooooowwwww

Satori Komeiji: *falls down*

Plague Meem: Hey ya idiot what's behin that mask (pulls it off)

Plague Meem: (A flash of light appears)

Plague Meem: (I dissaperaed)

Plague Meem: (? has mask back on)

Plague Meem: ?: what tha mem?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: where did he go .-.

Plague Meem: ?: why am I sayying mem? mem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: WHO ARE YOU?!

Plague Meem: ?: are yan a memiot? I'm Kiernan duh mem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: no your not your a weird guy

Plague Meem: ?: why everythin a lot darker than it was before... and where is that mem guy? mem

Plague Meem: ?: It is mem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: whatever

Plague Meem: Jeez it is mem mem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Lets just go back to the mansion cause this time I actually came to gather everyone .-.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: That little girl can come too .-. *points at Nitori*

Plague Meem: (AT THE MEMSION)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: EVERYONE SIT THE HELL DOWN NOW!

Plague Meem: (See what I did there? :3)

Satori Komeiji: (Yep.)

Plague Meem: (SITS)

Plague Meem: Well this is aload of MEM

Satori Komeiji: Crono: I know something everyone else doesn't know.

Plague Meem: (Trys pulling the mask off) ack it wont come off!

Satori Komeiji: Crono: But I'll let the culprit tell her yourself...

Plague Meem: Eh? mem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: YAMA GET THE HELL UP HERE NOW I AM SERIOUS

Plague Meem: Yamamamammamem: ok ok (gets up)

Plague Meem: Yeme: ok soooo...

Plague Meem: (Lol see what I did there?)

Satori Komeiji: (Yep :P)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Now.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: I know what you did.

Plague Meem: (IM INFECTING EVERYONE WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM)

Plague Meem: Yama: eh?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *coughs* Yes, well.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *pulls down a timeline*

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Explain to me this.

Plague Meem: Hey todays memiday right?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: SHUT UP I'M TALKING

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Anyways...

Plague Meem: oh sorry... mem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Before we came to Gensokyo, that guy, *points at me with a stick* Never had any sort of effects on him that he has now.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: He never had red eyes, wings, fangs, anything relating to that.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: What are you hiding from me?

Plague Meem: Yeme: nothing

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Yes you are.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Even if you are the Yama, you are a big fat liar.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Now.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Tell me why this is so.

Plague Meem: Yeme:... Oh?... YOUR gOING TO HELL AHAHAHHAHA

Plague Meem: (xD)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Sorry, that can't happen.

Plague Meem: Yeme: damn...

Satori Komeiji: Crono: I have an explaination for why.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: You did this.

Plague Meem: Yeme: me? WHy would I do this?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: I know why.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *Ahem*

Plague Meem: Gentlemem?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: SHUT UP I'M STILL TALKING!

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Anyways.

Plague Meem: MEM

Satori Komeiji: Crono: The Yama simply put it like this,

Plague Meem: Yama: .-.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: She made it so everyone thought that he was really REMILIAS KID when we entered the mansion.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: At first he was scared.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Then he got all wacky and coocoo.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: But,

Satori Komeiji: Crono: He's not Remilias kid at all.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Confess up, Yama.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Tell them.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: You know what, nevermind, I will.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: She also put some memories in that would still make him remember her.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Although I should say that I almost never suspected you.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Just so that you could cloak...

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: *drinks water*

Satori Komeiji: Crono: THAT HE IS YOUR SON!

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: *spits out the water all over me*

Plague Meem: :o

Plague Meem: :I

Plague Meem: :V

Plague Meem: Oh ok mem

Satori Komeiji: ewww

Satori Komeiji: *wipes the water off*

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: You mean to tell me that she actually had sex c:

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Yup.

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: ...

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: *rofls*

Plague Meem: MEMEMmmemmemememem

Plague Meem: Eh whatever it's not that funneh mem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Now, is that true or not?

Plague Meem: Yama: ... v . .. . ... .. . . . .. .. . . . .. . . ... .. . .. . . . . . ... ...

Plague Meem: kjldfh kjsfhwhfjashrkhwjfgdmjfgfmshgwm3e bn,gmtloahgwjkw,hebngrmtlh,yjn/lkthdkgsjehbgflixgy uetkwayfvjxdhnvckobpiogtauwyftgqcjavsxc hbkjx liuxy7ftwa4fgevmfd

Plague Meem: hafwgtiybvm hyvucjjksddddddbasioyfgvtbjbloyjntsiyagtfvefw ,klwlpql.j,gkhvmd zbnj kt

Plague Meem: eyfokfgyfdjesehrkemfgbjlhtknfdhcvui yh8ggtvvusghwbjskj

Plague Meem: jahdfsjahvsadkjsghkajhkdwfjhgfjhga

Plague Meem: shafkhfjsdfkajhfajkhdgkjahgfjghh

Satori Komeiji: *slaps you*

Plague Meem: adhfkhfhajfshkjfhakj

Plague Meem: D:

Plague Meem: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM

Satori Komeiji: DON'T GO CRAZY

Satori Komeiji: Crono: IS IT OR NOT, YAMA?

Plague Meem: duifyiqlhewkhyuyyjgrelihtgfwvnbhbsyjuf

Plague Meem: Yama; ya

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: ppppfffftttttt

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Plague Meem: yawn

Satori Komeiji: Crono: .-.

Plague Meem: mem

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: c:

Plague Meem: pffft wait wait WAIT mem

Plague Meem: THINK ABOUT THIS

Plague Meem: I went back to the past to the past with that one lil brat and I saw he's birth at this mansion withe remilia... You telling me the past is a lie?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: She made that vision.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: That one never existed.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!

Plague Meem: Yama: maye

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Now, make everyone's memories back to normal.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Do it.

Plague Meem: Yama: ok... (fixes everyones memories)

Satori Komeiji: ...

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Now, lets just go back to our normal liv- *is interupted*

Satori Komeiji: (Lol lets make Remi yell at everyone that doesn't live at the mansion to get out)

Plague Meem: (Remi?)

Satori Komeiji: (Yus)

Plague Meem: Remi: OIIIIIIII! EVERYONE THAT DOESNT LIVE IN THE MANSION GET OUT!

Satori Komeiji: Crono: what,

Satori Komeiji: Crono: .-.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: fine fine fine

Satori Komeiji: *Everyone that doesn't live there goes out*

Plague Meem: Oh well there gone mem...

Plague Meem: (still in there)

Satori Komeiji: 3: I'm a homeless hobo now :(

Satori Komeiji: *sits down on the path and puts down a box*

Satori Komeiji: i'm a hobo i need food

Satori Komeiji: Crono: ...-...

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Yama you made him think he is a hobo

Plague Meem is now Online.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: no you are not a hobo

Satori Komeiji: yes i am i'm a homeless hobo

Plague Meem: Haha you guys cant live in the mansion mem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Someone let him live with them so he will shut up

Plague Meem: Nah

Plague Meem: brb for a long time

Plague Meem is now Online.

Plague Meem: Hey

Satori Komeiji: .-.

Satori Komeiji: You said long time

Plague Meem: Well I lied

Satori Komeiji: :D Haha

Plague Meem: What happened last?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Someone let him live with them so he will shut up

Plague Meem: No

Satori Komeiji: :c

Satori Komeiji: I'm a hobo on the street :c

Satori Komeiji: Crono: NO YOUR NOT SHUT UP

Satori Komeiji: Crono: first of all, this is a path, not a street.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: second, I'll make someone let them live with you

Plague Meem: Ya right... Men...

Plague Meem: *mem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: :V

Satori Komeiji: Crono: little girl :V *pokes Nitori*

Plague Meem: Nitori: what?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: are you really a little girl?

Plague Meem: Nitori; maybe

Satori Komeiji: Crono: can he live with you so he will shut up please *makes a puppy-dog face*

Plague Meem: Nitori: ok but it's not an mansion...

Satori Komeiji: Crono: He doesn't even know that he ever lived there

Satori Komeiji: Crono: So don't worry about it :V

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Although... he still remember others things

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *pokes Satori*

Plague Meem: Satori: what?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: do you still remember

Plague Meem: satori: remember what?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: what you are

Plague Meem: Satori: me

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *slaps her* no

Satori Komeiji: Crono: i mean to the guy that thinks hes a hobo

Plague Meem: Satori; his girlfriend

Satori Komeiji: Crono: yes and you know what you must do

Satori Komeiji: Crono: do you?

Plague Meem: Satori: kill that one girl

Satori Komeiji: Crono: NOW GO ACHEIVE THAT GOAL

Plague Meem: Satori: ok... (Walks away)

Plague Meem: Orin; oh yaaaa I remember my job!

Plague Meem: Orin: oh a perfect chance!

Satori Komeiji: :c

Plague Meem: (She looks at Nitori and satori is behind Nitori with a knife)

Plague Meem: Orin: ahaha! (Grabs Nitori and runs, then satori misses the stab because if that) ahaha I got here!

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: .-.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: that was not the plan

Plague Meem: Satori: ...…...

Plague Meem: Orin: ahaha I got her!

Plague Meem: Nitori; ah let me go!

Plague Meem: Okuu: ok stand still! (Shoots fire at Nitori)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *eats a snack cake* this is interesting

Plague Meem: Nitori: (jumps and the fire hits Orin)

Plague Meem: Orin: AAAAAAAAH FIIIIRE~! (Runs around)

Satori Komeiji: .-.

Satori Komeiji: why you on fire?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: .-.

Plague Meem: Orin: HEEEELP!

Satori Komeiji: Crono: no you help yourself

Satori Komeiji: Crono: fine little pussy cat

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *throws a bucket of water on her*

Plague Meem: Orin: .-.

Plague Meem: Orin: yaaaa

Plague Meem: Odin: (runs around) I'm not on fiiiiire~'

Satori Komeiji: Crono: .

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Your plan failed again Okuu~ DON'T EVEN THINK OF ATTACKING ME OR YOU KNOW.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *starts laughing*

Plague Meem: Okuu: eh?... Or what?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *facepalm*

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Why don't you find out then.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: By the way Satori you did horrible -.-'

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Actually everyone but the girl who got free was horrible

Plague Meem: (Shoots Nitori in the head) now you happy?

Satori Komeiji: :c

Satori Komeiji: no

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Uhh I forgot to mention that...

Satori Komeiji: Crono: That was a dummy you shot.

Plague Meem: Yatayata mem

Plague Meem: I don't really care

Satori Komeiji: Crono: The real one is over there eating cucumbers on... *points at me* him

Satori Komeiji: Crono: wait isn't that bad

Satori Komeiji: Crono: satori bad news

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *grabs her head and turns it toward Nitori*

Plague Meem: Satori: ._.

Plague Meem: Is that a sex joke?

Plague Meem: (XD)

Plague Meem: Meem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: no

Satori Komeiji: Crono: you failed satori

Plague Meem: (Shoots the cucumber right in the middle and it breaks in half) YESH~

Satori Komeiji: .-.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: YOU FAILED SATORI.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: FACE YOUR FAILURE.

Plague Meem: Satori: ok

Plague Meem is now Online.

Plague Meem: Brb

Plague Meem is now Online.

Plague Meem: Back

Satori Komeiji: Crono: FACE IT GODAMMIT!

Plague Meem is now Online.

Plague Meem: Satori: OK

Plague Meem: Orin: waaaaaah (crus)

Plague Meem: *cries

Satori Komeiji: Crono: but there is one more option

Satori Komeiji: Crono: don't kill her, but show her who's boss.

Plague Meem: Yo sista (throws tuna at her)

Plague Meem: This mean I can shoot sommem?

Plague Meem: (Appears next to ya)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: .-.

Satori Komeiji: what

Plague Meem: I eat your... CUCUMBERS (takes Nitoris cucumbers and eats it)

Plague Meem: Nitori: D:

Plague Meem: BLAH THEIR NASTY! (Takes bucket of them and dumps them on Nitori)

Plague Meem: (Eats a pickle instead) :D

Plague Meem: Much better~

Satori Komeiji: .-.

Plague Meem: Haha?...

Satori Komeiji: Crono: You are cruel.

Plague Meem: What...

Plague Meem: What did I do this time? D:

Satori Komeiji: Crono: She's crying.

Plague Meem: MEM

Plague Meem: Eh?...

Plague Meem: Sorry but I'm blind .-.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: listen you idiot

Plague Meem: What was that?!

Satori Komeiji: Crono: What was what

Plague Meem: I can't hear ya!

Plague Meem: Speak up sonny

Plague Meem: (Let's see satoris crying? RIGTEH?)

Satori Komeiji: (No Nitori is .-.)

Plague Meem: I don't even understand .-.

Plague Meem: Nitori: (cries)

Plague Meem: Hmm how'd I even make her cry? .-.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *facepalm*

Plague Meem: (Dumbs more cucumbers on her) BE HAPPY

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Your just making her more sad!

Plague Meem: It's not workin D:

Plague Meem: Here let's hear what me has to say about it.. (Shoots self in head)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: :V

Plague Meem: (Turns into Chen) HAAA

Plague Meem: Meow?...

Plague Meem: No?... Ok... Hmmmm

Satori Komeiji: Crono: You have to apologize, idiot.

Plague Meem: Ok mem

Plague Meem: Im sorrah...

Plague Meem: (Dissapears and goes back to where I was before)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: ...

Plague Meem: DED

Satori Komeiji: Crono: ...

Satori Komeiji: Crono: satori try your plan instead

Plague Meem: Satori: ok...

Plague Meem:

Satori Komeiji: (?)

Plague Meem: (Sorry bout days)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: now go do it

Plague Meem: Satori: she can't bet me anyways... (Picks her up)

Plague Meem: Nitori: again?

Satori Komeiji: .-.

Plague Meem: Standing around like a bloody idiot!

Plague Meem: (Has a snipa rifle)

Plague Meem: Or sittin... Ya sitting like a bloody idiot!

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *takes your rifle*

Plague Meem: D:

Satori Komeiji: Crono: No.

Plague Meem: (Takes out a bow)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *takes all your weapons*

Plague Meem: I'm not shorting them or anything

Plague Meem: Hmm...

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *watches*

Plague Meem: How to make em mad.. Mem

Plague Meem: (Puts hand into a gun pose$

Plague Meem: Cat fiiiiight~

Plague Meem: (Their fighting)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: :V

Plague Meem: Wait that wasn't the plan was it .-.

Plague Meem: (Lol you should have glasses)

Plague Meem: (On right now xD)

Satori Komeiji: Cirno: *accidently gets in the fight*

Plague Meem: (Like sunglasses)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: CIRNO YOU CHEATER!

Satori Komeiji: Crono; WE ARE OVER!

Plague Meem: Eeeh looks it's a huge fight!

Satori Komeiji: Crono: Nooooo now I'm single *starts crying*

Plague Meem: (Shoots with fingers and it breaks your glasses)

Satori Komeiji: .-.

Plague Meem: POW

Plague Meem: FIGHT ME, I dare you

Plague Meem: (Shoots crono with fingers too)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: :V

Plague Meem: Who sends babies to fight?

Plague Meem: (Baby dolls appear)

Plague Meem: Alice: ha

Plague Meem: Oh...

Satori Komeiji: Crono: .-.

Plague Meem: Aaaaaah!

Plague Meem: (Runs from the dolls... Shoots Alice's book with fingures so the dolls die)'

Plague Meem: HA

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *pokes Orin*

Plague Meem: Orin: what's up?

Plague Meem: (Takes out a fish and slaps you with it)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: if you break up the fight i'll be your boyfriend

Satori Komeiji: *grabs the fish and slaps you with it*

Plague Meem: YESH (punches you)

Satori Komeiji: *grabs your fist and twists your arm*

Plague Meem: Meow... .-.

Plague Meem: No... (Twists arm back) ima GENIUS

Plague Meem: Orin: ok...

Plague Meem: Orin/ (jumps on satori's back)

Satori Komeiji: *watches the fight*

Plague Meem: Okuu: eh! (Shoots fire ever where)

Plague Meem: One cat one mission

Satori Komeiji: ...

Plague Meem: I KNOW EVERYTHING! (Jumps in)

Plague Meem: (Jumps past Orin) hi sister

Plague Meem: Orin: oh hi

Satori Komeiji: Crono: .-.

Plague Meem: Orin: (jumps on satori$ HEY SATORI STOP

Plague Meem: Satori: eh no

Plague Meem: Orin: darn .-.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: .-.

Plague Meem: Orin: (flips satori over) I said stop, please?

Plague Meem: Satori: OW

Plague Meem: COMBO TIME~

Plague Meem: (Jumps out of the fight and throws crono in the fight)

Plague Meem: Yesh

Satori Komeiji: Crono: ow ow ow ow

Plague Meem: (Sits down) (sips tea) ahh~

Plague Meem: Orin: ok this is enough I'm going to have to use force...

Plague Meem: Need help sister?

Plague Meem: Orin: no

Plague Meem: I'll take that as a yesh

Satori Komeiji: .-.

Plague Meem: (Trips Nitori$

Plague Meem: (Grabs her) hey Orin NOWS YA CHANCE

Plague Meem: Orin: (hits her in the head with a frying pan to knock her out)

Plague Meem: One down

Satori Komeiji: Crono: =.=

Plague Meem: Oh look crono is in it too... (Kicks him in the nuts) GET OUTA HERE

Satori Komeiji: Crono: .-.

Satori Komeiji: Crono: owowowowowowow *Rolls around in pain*

Plague Meem: Ha

Plague Meem: Orin: ha I did it

Plague Meem: Yaaaay (slow clap)

Plague Meem: Meem

Satori Komeiji: Crono: you killed me

Plague Meem: SO?

Plague Meem: Meeeeeeem

Plague Meem: Like cat like me

Plague Meem: Wait that doesn't make sense

Satori Komeiji: Crono: uuuggghhhh

Plague Meem: Hmmm...

Plague Meem: Ahæ

Plague Meem: (Picks up Orin)

Plague Meem: Now for that prize... Mate

Plague Meem: TALLYHO~ (throws her at crono)

Plague Meem: Happeh?

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *is hit*

Satori Komeiji: Crono: oooowwwwwww

Plague Meem: Orin; ooow...

Plague Meem: Meooooow...

Satori Komeiji: *1 hour later everyone is concious*

Plague Meem: (See what i did there? :3$

Satori Komeiji: (yus)

Plague Meem: (Aaaw what about that ONE THING~)

Plague Meem: (Whatever)

Plague Meem: Hmmm... WE'RE MISSIN SOMETHIN

Plague Meem: Hmmmmmm

Plague Meem: Meeeemmmm

Satori Komeiji: So whats our problem again

Plague Meem: Problem~?

Plague Meem: What was that prize again?...

Plague Meem: Oh yaaa~ (pushes Orin at crono)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: .-.

Plague Meem: Zzzz..

Plague Meem: Orin: .-.

Plague Meem: .-.

Plague Meem: YAWN

Plague Meem: )sits on em and sips tea) mate

Satori Komeiji: *watches Satori and Nitori glare at eachother*

Plague Meem: .-.

Plague Meem: Satori: ...

Plague Meem: Nitori: grr...

Plague Meem: CUCUMBERS ARE NASTY

Plague Meem: (Sips tea)

Satori Komeiji: no dey ish not *noms on cucumber*

Plague Meem: Ya they are

Plague Meem: .-.

Plague Meem: Enough of that...

Plague Meem: IM WAITIN HERE

Satori Komeiji: *walks in between them and sits, still watching*

Plague Meem: Hey you two doing anything? (Looks under me)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: ...

Plague Meem: .-.

Plague Meem: Orin: eh...

Plague Meem: Do you guys need an example or somethin?

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: I think they do .-.

Plague Meem: Ok...

Plague Meem: (Has jello on a plate) and now we wait...

Plague Meem: (Lol get it?)

Satori Komeiji: (Yep)

Satori Komeiji: Crono: .-.

Plague Meem: ?: mine mine mine

Plague Meem: .-.

Plague Meem: (CRASH)

Plague Meem: Aaah! (Goes flying)

Plague Meem: Flandre: (eats the jello) :3

Plague Meem: (Crashes onto the ground) ooooow Dx

Satori Komeiji: ... will you guys stop fighting

Satori Komeiji: *continues to nom on cucumber*

Plague Meem: Hey KOMACHI can ya help with the demo thing for em? So it's more "real," as in push her on meh

Plague Meem: Satori and Nitori: NO

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: i know just what to do

Plague Meem: WATCH carefully crono, sister too

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: *goes over to Nitori and pushes her onto me*

Plague Meem: Orin: I am...

Satori Komeiji: Komachi: Like that?

Plague Meem: Jah that works

Plague Meem: Here flan (gives her a plate of jello)

Satori Komeiji: ... uh...

Plague Meem: Nitori: ... Eh...

Plague Meem: Maybe THEY won't take as long as my sister

Plague Meem: .-.

Plague Meem: Hey patchy

Satori Komeiji: ...

Plague Meem: YOUR AN ASSHOLE YA KNOW THAT YA FRICKEN BOOK READER HO (lol you know what that was for?)

Satori Komeiji: (No :V)

Plague Meem: (For that touhou anime episode you showed me with the red mist, when she captured Flandre)

Satori Komeiji: (Oh)

Plague Meem: Nitori: em... Uh...

Plague Meem: Oh come on!

Satori Komeiji: ... *kisses her*

Plague Meem: Yaaaaa~ IS THAT GOOD FIR YOU TWO?

Plague Meem: (Talkin to crono and my sister)

Plague Meem: Nitori: ...!

Satori Komeiji: Crono: yea yea thats good enough

Satori Komeiji: Crono: *kisses Orin*

Plague Meem: Orin: ...!

Plague Meem: Yaaaa~

Plague Meem: Hey look I found a potion... (Picks it up)

Plague Meem: Alice: (flash back)

Plague Meem: Alice: .-. (Throws a doll)

Plague Meem: (XD that's a JOKE~)

Satori Komeiji: ...

Plague Meem: (Throws it in the air)

Plague Meem: IN COMING!

Satori Komeiji: (Gtg, see you tomorrow)

Your state is set to Offline.

Plague Meem is now Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Plague Meem is now Online.

Satori Komeiji: Oh hi

Plague Meem: Brb for a while or long time..

Plague Meem is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Satori Komeiji has changed their name to Nitori Kawashiro.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Satori Komeiji has changed their name to Nitori Kawashiro.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Plague Meem is now Online.

Plague Meem: Hey

Nitori Kawashiro: Hey

Nitori Kawashiro: Rp?

Plague Meem: Ya, oh and if my iPod dies I won't be on this weekend or for a long time

Plague Meem: So let's rp

Nitori Kawashiro: Oh and why not?

Plague Meem: Cause I don't have my charger... Now what happened last time?

Nitori Kawashiro: You threw the potion in the air :V

Plague Meem: Let's continue...

Plague Meem: Aah! (Runs so doesn't get hit by it)

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: .-.

Plague Meem: (Ok so pick someone randomly or not randomly)

Nitori Kawashiro: ( Komachi .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: (There I picked someone)

Plague Meem: (.-. Uh do you remember what's in this potion?)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Love potion?)

Plague Meem: (Ya,... Choose someone else)

Plague Meem: (I mean another person)

Nitori Kawashiro: ( c:)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Satori? Okuu?)

Plague Meem: (Ooooh)

Plague Meem: (You suuure?)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Yep c:)

Plague Meem: (:3)

Plague Meem: (Well know you can't make any changes)

Plague Meem: (And I meant another person as in the person she sees)

Plague Meem: (Aaaand it's not love potion... It's the one potion Mormo made with the "thrown doll")

Nitori Kawashiro: ( Oh)

Nitori Kawashiro: (c: this will be fun)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Lets start c:)

Plague Meem: Ya since ya have KOMACHI's voice)

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: *yawns*

Plague Meem: (The potion lands on KOMACHI)

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: *is hit with the potion*

Plague Meem: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: *looks at Satori*

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: ... *runs and tackles Satori down*

Nitori Kawashiro: (?)

Plague Meem: Satori: waaaaah..!?

Plague Meem: ._.

Plague Meem: This'll be interesting~

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: *starts to take clothes off*

Plague Meem: Satori: what... .-.?"

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: *starts to take Satori's clothes off*

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Why you give her sex potion?

Plague Meem: Cause

Plague Meem: Satori: aaaah!? (Pushes KOMACHI back)

Plague Meem: How would I know it was a sex potion... I just found it on the floor...

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: *ignores, and continues to take Satori's clothes off*

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *sighs*

Plague Meem: (Is sitting on my head upside down drinking tea)

Plague Meem: Satori; ack! Okuu help me!

Plague Meem: Okuu: aaaaw how come Orin gets one D:

Plague Meem: .-.

Plague Meem: (Slaps her) cause

Plague Meem: MEEM (sits back down)

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Gets one what?

Plague Meem: Satori: (rolls away)

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: *rolls back to her and pins her down so she can't roll away*

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes Okuu* What you mean?

Plague Meem: Okuu: nevermind... Wait did someone say my name before?...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Hmmm?

Plague Meem: Satori: AAAAH SOMEOBE GET HER OOOOFFF PLEASE!

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pulls on Komachi*

Plague Meem: Okuu: ok I'll do that! (Throughs KOMACHI off)

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *gives komachi an antidote*

Plague Meem: Wait there's WAS an antidote?...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Mormo came up with antidote.

Plague Meem: OIC

Plague Meem: ZzzZzz... (Goes asleep upside down)

Plague Meem: I feel like a bat .-.

Plague Meem: Flandre: (IS sleeping upside down from the roof)

Plague Meem: Oh...

Plague Meem: I see

Plague Meem: Zzzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes me while I'm still kissing Nitori*

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: hellloooooo?

Plague Meem: Hey flan~ here has this (gives her sake and jello)

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes Okuu again*

Plague Meem: Okuu: what?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Make master wake up.

Plague Meem: (Drinks sake too)

Plague Meem: Zzzz...

Plague Meem: Okuu: ok! (Goes over to you and burns your butt xD)

Nitori Kawashiro: OW OW OW OW *immediatly jumps up but Nitori goes flying*

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: c:

Plague Meem: Nitori: waaaaah! (Crashes)

Plague Meem: Nitori: urk... Ooow... (Rubs back)

Nitori Kawashiro: Ooooowwwwwwwwwwww :V

Plague Meem: Nitori: yawn... Zzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: My butts on fire :C

Plague Meem: Nitori: oh ya.. (Puts it out) there ya go... Zzzzz...

Plague Meem: (I DARE you to go to sleep)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Ok)

Nitori Kawashiro: *slowly closes eyes*

Plague Meem: (YOIR DREAM)

Plague Meem: (I'm in it just standing there)

Plague Meem: Hi nephew...

Plague Meem: (NIGHT MARE XD)

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Plague Meem: (Just had to do that xD)

Nitori Kawashiro: *wakes up*

Nitori Kawashiro: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: That was the worst dream ever

Plague Meem: Nitori; eh?... Zz... Huh? (It's also morning now)

Plague Meem: Nitori: what happened?...

Nitori Kawashiro: I had an uncle :V

Plague Meem: Nitori/ eh? How's that bad?

Nitori Kawashiro: :c It just is

Plague Meem: Nitori: I don't understand .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Guess who the uncle was...

Plague Meem: Nitori: who?

Plague Meem: Nitori: who was your uncle?

Nitori Kawashiro: ;~;

Plague Meem: Nitori: .-.?

Plague Meem: Nitori: oooooay...

Nitori Kawashiro: *tells her who it was*

Plague Meem: Nitori: .-.

Plague Meem: Nitori: well at least it's impossible for him to "become" your uncle... Right?...

Nitori Kawashiro: Yep.

Plague Meem: *Snores really loud, like you*

Nitori Kawashiro: *noms on a cucumber*

Plague Meem: ZXZZZZZZZ...

Nitori Kawashiro: *gives Nitori a cucumber*

Plague Meem: Nitori: yaaa (eats it)

Plague Meem: (Sake + me + sleep = BAD MORNINGS)

Nitori Kawashiro: c:

Plague Meem: *Snores*

Plague Meem: (Wait... Me + sake = a problem anyways...)

Plague Meem: Nitori: c:

Nitori Kawashiro: *kisses her on the forehead* c:

Plague Meem: (_ _).

｡o・・

Plague Meem: Zzzz...

Plague Meem: DING DONG (yells, asleep) zzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *sleeps on top of you*

Plague Meem: (Wait, first I'm not able to be seen where I was sleeping yesterday)

Plague Meem: Zzzz...

Plague Meem: (But you can still hear me sleeping where I was but just not right there)

Plague Meem: (Understand? .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Yea, and I have to go)

Nitori Kawashiro: (See you tomorrow)

Plague Meem: Bye

Plague Meem is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection rega


	5. Chapter 5

Nitori Kawashiro: understand?

Plague Meow: Brb for a while

Nitori Kawashiro: k

Plague Meow: Yawn man I'm tried, give me something perverted to watch :I

Plague Meow: And then I'll wake up I gues .-.

Plague Meow: Or loud music

Nitori Kawashiro: what

Nitori Kawashiro: Ok

Plague Meow is now Online.

Plague Meow: Find me something to wake me up :2

Nitori Kawashiro: Ok

Plague Meow: I'll wait

Nitori Kawashiro:

watch?v=mvwXmIEs4_U

Nitori Kawashiro: Volume up please.

Plague Meow is now Online.

Nitori Kawashiro: Sooo?

Plague Meow: Send it to me again

Nitori Kawashiro:

watch?v=mvwXmIEs4_U

Plague Meow: Again

Nitori Kawashiro:

watch?v=mvwXmIEs4_U

Plague Meow: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Are you awake now?

Plague Meow: No

Plague Meow: Ok so I don't like that touhou character

Nitori Kawashiro: OK

Nitori Kawashiro: Any certain one you want to do?

Plague Meow: No let's just start...

Nitori Kawashiro: Ok so the setting? Real world or Gensokyo?

Plague Meow: Real world

Nitori Kawashiro: So are they going to get there by an accident? Or no Gensokyo at all?

Plague Meow: It doesn't matter

Nitori Kawashiro: One of my characters is supposed to be in Gensokyo, and another In the real world

Plague Meow: Oh how bout they collide?

Nitori Kawashiro: Hm?

Plague Meow: Plus it's a other thing that deals in the same as our rp but a different area

Nitori Kawashiro: I get it

Nitori Kawashiro: Does that mean like would it interupt the rp from yesterday?

Plague Meow is now Online.

Plague Meow: Yeah

Nitori Kawashiro: Does that mean we can continue the rp from yesterday, buuuuut theeeenn somehow they get gapped in/got put near us?

Nitori Kawashiro: ?

Nitori Kawashiro: You there?

Plague Meow: Not like that, we start with the other character then they get sent near ya

Nitori Kawashiro: It could be set about 1 hour from when the ship crashed into the house :V

Plague Meow: Ya, and also when I give them the book remember?

Nitori Kawashiro: Yes.

Nitori Kawashiro: Lets start.

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *yawns* Hmmmppphhh, this is booorrriiinnngggg...

Nitori Kawashiro: (?)

Plague Meow: (Hmm who's with her?)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Depends on who you want it to be)

Plague Meow: (She's in Genoplace?)

Nitori Kawashiro: (No, in the Real World, like you said.)

Plague Meow: (Or he)

Nitori Kawashiro: (its a he .-.)

Plague Meow is now Online.

Plague Meow: (He's waiting for a train, so he's at the train station, then the two sisters come out)

Plague Meow: ?2: you sure you didn't forget anything?

Plague Meow: (The train leaves)

Plague Meow: ?: yes I'm sure!

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *sighs* ...

Plague Meow: ?: wait my book! Dx

Plague Meow: ?2; -.-"

Plague Meow is now Online.

Plague Meow: ?2: great now you don't have your book, you now what happens if you don't have it for a day...

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *lays down on the bench*

Plague Meow: ?: (starts freaking out)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: Those two girls are making a ruckus... *throws a rock in their direction*

Plague Meow: (Flys past em) oh there they are!... Aaah how I STOP?! (A train hits me)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: Stupid girls...

Plague Meow: Oooow... (The train stops at the train stop)

Plague Meow: (Slides off the train)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: Oh... It's a guy cosplaying as a winged animal... *kicks you*

Plague Meow: *DED*

Plague Meow: (Pops up)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: ...

Plague Meow: Ohai

Plague Meow: (Looks around) where those two girls go?.. I got their book .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: I don't know.

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *yawns, and goes back to lay on the bench.*

Plague Meow is now Online.

Plague Meow: (Well will but don't know when

Plague Meow: (Gotta go soon)

Plague Meow: (Goes off to find them)

Plague Meow: Hmmm...

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: Hmm... *follows you carefully*

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: c:

Plague Meow is now Online.

Plague Meow: (Hits a wall when flying) .-. (Slides off it)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: The girls are over there. *points*

Plague Meow: Bye

Nitori Kawashiro: bye'

Plague Meow is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Plague Meow is now Online.

Plague Meow: MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMM

Nitori Kawashiro: Ello

Nitori Kawashiro: Pie c:

Plague Meow: I think not, GentleMen?

Nitori Kawashiro: Hmmm?

Nitori Kawashiro: Sooo

Nitori Kawashiro: derp.

Plague Meow: Eh?

Plague Meow: HAAAAPPY SECOND DAY BIRTHDAY~ :3

Nitori Kawashiro: I have 364 days till I'm 14 :V

Nitori Kawashiro: So rp?

Plague Meow: Ha I'm older than ya :3

Nitori Kawashiro: D:

Nitori Kawashiro: Derp.

Nitori Kawashiro: I've been derping alot lately.

Nitori Kawashiro: :V

Plague Meow: Eh

Nitori Kawashiro: Do you want to rp? :V

Nitori Kawashiro: Derp.

Nitori Kawashiro: OMG STOP DERPING.

Plague Meow: Ok you know what this means right?

Nitori Kawashiro: no

Plague Meow: .-.

Plague Meow: Ya wanna hear something? :3

Nitori Kawashiro: ok

Plague Meow: Ya sure?

Nitori Kawashiro: ok

Nitori Kawashiro: yea

Plague Meow: It's what happens on a Friday at school

Plague Meow: I made it kinda off a song

Nitori Kawashiro: c:

Plague Meow: Ya wanna see the video? It has me in it and ya I never lied about long hair and being cray

Plague Meow: *CRAZY

Nitori Kawashiro: ok

Plague Meow: Im not sure so ya

Plague Meow: Lemme find it

Plague Meow: Im so stupid in it Dx Well like most times .-.

Plague Meow: Huh what?.. Huh... We recording?... Oh... It's FRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAY WITH KIIIIIERNAN CAAAREY

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Plague Meow: today were going to invevew Billy for no apperent reason...

Plague Meow: IS THAT A GOOD REASON NAOMI?

Plague Meow: IS THAT A GOOD REASON?

Nitori Kawashiro: Can I watch the video :V

Plague Meow: Noami wanted me to do inervews so it was really weird .-.

Plague Meow: brb

Plague Meow: Oh and I keep messing up march 24 with march 4 .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Lol

Nitori Kawashiro: Today is March 4th people XD

Nitori Kawashiro: Not

Plague Meow: GET RADY

Plague Meow:

watch?v=TUIqt-XCMkw#at=109

Plague Meow: Dx

Plague Meow: :c

Plague Meow: Meeem

Nitori Kawashiro: It says the video is private

Nitori Kawashiro: LV

Nitori Kawashiro: :V

Plague Meow: I KNOW RIGHT

Nitori Kawashiro: LET ME WATCH THE VID

Plague Meow: Wait ya cant watch it?

Nitori Kawashiro: no

Plague Meow: Ok one sec

Plague Meow:

watch?v=TUIqt-XCMkw

Plague Meow: O and I didnt draw sponebob .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: now it works

Plague Meow: :c

Plague Meow: I WOUNDER WHERE I AM .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Thats you.

Nitori Kawashiro: ... c:

Plague Meow: :c

Nitori Kawashiro: you don't have to be sad

Nitori Kawashiro: i like your hair

Plague Meow: Im wearing old school clothes .-.

Plague Meow: YAAAA OLD SCHOOL BITCH

Plague Meow: Omg who did that?

Plague Meow: Your mom

Nitori Kawashiro: lol

Nitori Kawashiro: My sister says she likes your hair too.

Plague Meow: Still akward .-.

Plague Meow: But whatever

Plague Meow: IS THAT A GOOD REASON?

Nitori Kawashiro: My uncle has hair all the way down to his knees.

Plague Meow: OIC

Plague Meow: Ya it cut off the end thoug .-.

Plague Meow: The ending was, me fern, and emily in the computer lab and I was like, lets see what Stupid emily has to say

Plague Meow: Emily: stupid emily?

Plague Meow: Me: ya

Plague Meow: Emily: um I am going to do nothing

Plague Meow: Fern: oh snap shes going to do nothing

Plague Meow: Me: oh shit

Plague Meow: (Zooms in Marry)

Plague Meow: Me: hi marry, your Russin

Plague Meow: (Best ending ever)

Nitori Kawashiro: lol

Plague Meow: IS THAT A GOOD REASON?

Plague Meow: Soooo

Nitori Kawashiro: sooooo

Plague Meow: The videos is now called, Running in the Fridays

Plague Meow: Since the songs caalled running in the 90s

Plague Meow: oh and marrys the girl at the begining where the camera goes crazy

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Do you wanna rp? and btw that video was funny

Plague Meow: Ya I guess

Plague Meow: MMmm what happened last time?

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: The girls are over there. *points*

Plague Meow: (flys toward them)

Plague Meow: Oi ya missing a book?

Plague Meow: ?2: ya you got it?

Plague Meow: (Gives them the book)

Plague Meow: ?: :D Thanks! (takes the book)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *hides in a bush*

Plague Meow: (Flys off) nooo problem

Plague Meow: (Hits the wall) ooooow...

Plague Meow: (flys away agin)

Plague Meow: (Wait what was the names for them?)

Nitori Kawashiro: (The sisters?)

Plague Meow: (ya)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Either Margo and Margie or some other names :V)

Plague Meow: (The other two names, they had um T's in the being of there names)

Nitori Kawashiro: (OH YEA)

Nitori Kawashiro: (tammy and lynn

Plague Meow: ?2: Tammy now you have your book... Better?

Plague Meow: Tammy: ya!

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *laughs in the bush* Silly girls, getting upset over a book.

Plague Meow: ?2: (appears behind him) Peeking on us huh?

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: Not much. I'm not interested in girls.

Plague Meow: ?2; Ooook (goes back) oi were going be late .-.

Plague Meow: Tammy: oh lets go then (leaves)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *appears back at the train station*

Plague Meow: (the ground starts to shake)

Plague Meow: ?2: ack! (balances self)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: Woah... whys the ground shaking?

Plague Meow: Lynn: what was that?

Plague Meow: Tammy: hmmph what was what?

Plague Meow: Lynn: =.=

Plague Meow: (The ground starts cracking up)

Plague Meow: (a portal opens up and sucks em up)

Plague Meow: Tammy: aaaaaaah!

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: :'V

Plague Meow: (they wake up in a room full of books)

Plague Meow: Tammy: what?...

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: Great just great... I really hate books.

Plague Meow: (Open a book?)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *takes a book off the shelf and opens it*

Plague Meow: (one sec)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Hm?)

Plague Meow: (new character, again)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Ok)

Plague Meow: (I have no boy characters .-. wow as in this rp)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Ok I'll give you two GOOD names)

Plague Meow: (New character, her name is Neneko)

Plague Meow:

Nitori Kawashiro: (Ok)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Do you want two boy names?)

Plague Meow: (one)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Ok)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Any certain type of name?)

Plague Meow: (nope)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Saburou?)

Plague Meow: (sure)

Plague Meow: (ok lets continue)

Plague Meow: (Oh and who do you think is Neneko in that pic :3)

Nitori Kawashiro: (No idea, one on the right?)

Plague Meow: (The one with Neko ears .-. well hat)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Oh)

Plague Meow: (the one next to her is... Neito, She lives in Neneko's body and comes out when Neneko sleeps.)

Plague Meow: (Neneko is 9 xD)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Lets continue)

Plague Meow: ?: is it a book?... Is it really?

Plague Meow: ?: do you know? Really?

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *puts the book back on the shelf* ...

Plague Meow: ?: do you?

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: I think it is.

Plague Meow: ?: really do you think?

Plague Meow: (she's really weird .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: What, is it not a book? And where the hell are we?

Plague Meow: ?: do you not know? Really?

Plague Meow: ?: Neneko thats my name, really

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: Now tell me where we are.

Plague Meow: ?:I dont know... But do you really not know?

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: No.

Plague Meow: Neneko: I dont know ether... I've been here for a while, really

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: ... Where's the door at?

Plague Meow is now Online.

Plague Meow: Neneko: what door? Neneko does not know, really

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: Stairs?

Plague Meow: ?: stair? No stair really

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *kicks the wall* ...

Plague Meow: (You hear a loud thump from the other side)\

Plague Meow: Neneko: hmm?

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: What was that?

Plague Meow: Ooooow...

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *kicks the wall again*

Plague Meow: Eh?

Plague Meow: (Knocks on the wall) EYYYYOOOO

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *kicks the wall harder*

Plague Meow: Neneko: who is it, do you know really?

Plague Meow: (The wall doesnt budge)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: No.

Plague Meow: Uh is it their really made oooor something "else" but whatever...

Plague Meow: *mad

Plague Meow: Hello people~

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *yells* WHERE ARE WE?!

Plague Meow: (Oi give me a song ok)

Plague Meow: (Like any song)

Plague Meow: (:3)

Plague Meow: I HAVE NO IDEA

Nitori Kawashiro: (

watch?v=pjXN_xPQd0M )

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: WHERE ARE YOU AT?

Plague Meow: Uh on the other side of this wall

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: Who's on the other side of the wall -.-

Plague Meow: Uh kiernan... Who are yall?

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: Nigel.

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *slaps you* Who you talking to?

Plague Meow: Uh this person called uh Nigel I think

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: ARE WE STILL ON EARTH?

Plague Meow: How would I know?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: I think we in girls house.

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: .-. What?

Plague Meow: Whos house?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *picks up a cucumber and throws it at you*

Plague Meow: oooh

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Let them out.

Plague Meow: Ok (opens a door)

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: *walks out*

Plague Meow: Tammy: (walks oit too)

Plague Meow: Lynn: hmmph (walks out)

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Others.

Plague Meow: Neneko: (walks out too)

Plague Meow: Thats all lot of people .-. wait

Plague Meow: Its all of you people!

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: Obviously.

Plague Meow: Ya ya

Nitori Kawashiro: *yells from upstairs* AHAHAHA YOU WILL NOT DROWN ME

Plague Meow: .-.

Plague Meow: ?; damn

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: When's your mom gonna appear?

Nitori Kawashiro: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: I dun know

Plague Meow: Yama: uh hi

Nitori Kawashiro: hi mom c:

Plague Meow: Yama; hi son

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: What was that yell .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: thats my mom

Plague Meow: uh most likely Singus yelling at that new girl

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: You mean scary girl that drown people.

Plague Meow: Ya

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Lets go upstairs.

Plague Meow: (goes up stair)

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: *follows*

Nitori Kawashiro: c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: So thats the reason you can't kill him.

Plague Meow: ?: oh...

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: :V *goes out the front door and sees Nitori* AHH CREEPY GIRL WITH CUCUMBERS AND A CREEPY HAT

Nitori Kawashiro: .-. *looks out the window*

Plague Meow: Nitori: what?...

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: *throws a rock at Nitori*

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Plague Meow: Nitori: oi! (dodges)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Even if that spirit is dead and you can see her... You can still grab and touch her.

Nitori Kawashiro: oh in that case *grabs ? and makes her look out the window*

Nitori Kawashiro: YOU SEE THAT?!

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: EH?! *throws hat at her*

Plague Meow: Nitori: (catches the hat) .-.

Plague Meow: ?: what am I looking at? .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: LOOK AT IT

Plague Meow: ?: at what?

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: NO THE GIRL HAS MY HAT NOW

Plague Meow: Nitori: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c: *goes outside*

Nitori Kawashiro: *turns around* ...

Plague Meow: Yama: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *picks up Nigel and goes over to Nitori, putting him on her*

Nitori Kawashiro: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *goes back inside*

Plague Meow: Nitori: wat .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: -.-

Nitori Kawashiro: *turns back around and looks out the window*

Nitori Kawashiro: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: i'm getting cheated on.

Nitori Kawashiro: *starts crying* WHY?!

Plague Meow: ?: .-.'

Plague Meow: Yama: uh how?...

Nitori Kawashiro: LOOK OUT THE WINDOW

Plague Meow: Yama: (looks outside) oh

Nitori Kawashiro: D': *hugs ? for no reason and continues to cry*

Plague Meow: ?: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c: *goes outside again*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Aww, you broke his little heart by cheating on him.

Plague Meow: Nitori: what wait what?

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Too bad he doesn't know I did it c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: *flies in* c: does that mean he is single again

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V maybe maybe not

Plague Meow: BURDZ

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: You better go in tell him before he makes his little Mom come after you.

Plague Meow: Nitori: got it (goes up stairs to you)

Nitori Kawashiro: *still crying while hugging ?* :'(

Plague Meow: Nitoir: oi Singus...

Nitori Kawashiro: :'( *cant hear you over sobbing*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *snickers*

Plague Meow: Nitori: SINGUS

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: What you want, cheater? *slaps Nitori*

Plague Meow: Nitori: Im not a cheater!

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Yes, girl is.

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *slaps again*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c:

Plague Meow: Nitori: IM NOT A CHEATER, I DIDNT CHEAT ON HIM, CRONO PUT HIM ON ME

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: :'V

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :D

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *kicks Nitori*

Plague Meow: BURDZ

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: :V

Plague Meow: Nitori: OW

Plague Meow: (I frickin scared now)

Nitori Kawashiro: (?)

Plague Meow: (Its a really scarey Creepypasta)

Plague Meow:

watch?v=retjBig3SNs

Plague Meow: (Im done)

Nitori Kawashiro: (?)

Plague Meow: (Ok lets continue)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c: *kicks Nitori again*

Plague Meow: Nitori: (punches crono in the face)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: D:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Spirits can be hurt, but not cut. *kicks ?*

Plague Meow: ?: ow... (Hits crono with anchor)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Hmm, why are you not getting away from the guys grip, hm?

Plague Meow: ?: eh?

Nitori Kawashiro: *is still crying and hugging ?* :'c

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Hmmm? :V

Plague Meow: ?: (pushes you back)

Nitori Kawashiro: D':

Plague Meow: ?: ya ya dont hate me for it

Nitori Kawashiro: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: I

Nitori Kawashiro: am

Nitori Kawashiro: not

Nitori Kawashiro: a

Nitori Kawashiro: baby.

Nitori Kawashiro: -.-'

Plague Meow: That made him not cry yaaaa

Nitori Kawashiro: ... *kicks you*

Plague Meow: BURDZ

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: *drinks some water* :V

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: NO WATER! *throws the bottle of water at ?* Oops...

Plague Meow: ?: YEAH WATER

Plague Meow: (pokes ?)

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Thats bad.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Great, now she's gonna drown people.

Plague Meow: ?: ya no I'm not... (Is on the floor not moving)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Why are you on the floor .-.

Plague Meow: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM

Plague Meow: (rolls around and soaks up the water)

Plague Meow: See?

Nitori Kawashiro: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: No.

Plague Meow: (Keeps spazing around to this song,

watch?v=52jTgPMna8k&list=PLB729DB56E5FFA416)

Plague Meow: Damn

Plague Meow: (stops and falls over)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *pours a bucket of water on ?* :V

Plague Meow: SHE IS... WET :v :I :O ya ok

Plague Meow: NO one can kill a Kiernan

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V

Plague Meow: FIGHT ME I DARE YOU

Plague Meow: ?: .-. (drowns me)

Plague Meow: -DED-

Plague Meow: Zzzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Plague Meow: Neneko: Is he dead really? Are you sure

Plague Meow: ?: uh ya

Plague Meow: (gets up)

Plague Meow: That doesnt even make anysence

Nitori Kawashiro: :V

Plague Meow: ?: dammit

Plague Meow: Ha, ha, HA

Nitori Kawashiro: *waves goodbye and goes out the front door*

Plague Meow: .-.

Plague Meow: OIC

Nitori Kawashiro: *heads toward the Scarlet Devil Mansion*

Nitori Kawashiro: *at the gate* :V

Plague Meow: China: zzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: STOP SLEEPING BIACH *kicks her*

Plague Meow: CHina; ack! INTRODER

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Plague Meow: INCOMING!

Plague Meow: (Crashes into the gate)

Plague Meow: ^ '

Plague Meow: Oooooow -PAIN-

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: CHINA

Nitori Kawashiro: HEY CHINA

Plague Meow: Ohai Meiling

Nitori Kawashiro: C:

Plague Meow: (Walks in)

Plague Meow: China: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: *stays outside*

Nitori Kawashiro: HI CHINA

Nitori Kawashiro: YOU KNOW WHAT

Nitori Kawashiro: YOU ARE LAZY

Plague Meow: CHina; MY NAMES MEILING

Nitori Kawashiro: AND

Nitori Kawashiro: YOU

Nitori Kawashiro: ARE

Nitori Kawashiro: WEAK

Nitori Kawashiro: AND

Nitori Kawashiro: PUNY

Nitori Kawashiro: C:

Plague Meow: China: zzzzzzz

Nitori Kawashiro: *kicks her again*

Plague Meow: China: nah zzzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: *...*

Nitori Kawashiro: I will killz you

Nitori Kawashiro: *picks her up and throws her into lava*

Plague Meow: China: zzzz (jumps out)

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: I give up -.- *goes back to the house* -.-

Nitori Kawashiro: I need something to hit

Plague Meow: Meem

Nitori Kawashiro: SOMEONE LET ME PUNCH THEM

Plague Meow: MEEM

Nitori Kawashiro: no

Plague Meow: Damn

Plague Meow is now Offline.

Plague Meow is currently offline, they will receive your message the next time they log in.

Plague Meow is now Online.

Plague Meow: Then punch crono

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: How about no

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: I know just what to do today c:

Plague Meow: And that is?

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: I got alot of mail *looks at the mail*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Bla bla bla, bills, bills, bills, 10,000 dollar check, and the rest is all replies to the contest I'm gonna hold in about 1 hour c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *throws the bills at Nitori*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V all of them say yes

Plague Meow: Contest?

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Yep

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *picks me up* For him c:

Nitori Kawashiro: WAIT A MINUTE

Nitori Kawashiro: I NEVER AGREED TO THI

Nitori Kawashiro: SSS

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Lets seeeeee...

Plague Meow: GREAAT

Plague Meow: -.-

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: I invited lots of girls c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: I invited Marisa, Satori, Okuu, Most of the fairies, Youmu, Yuyuko, people... more people... *throws the letters in the trash*

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: Why didn't you invite me? D:

Plague Meow: Cause

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: TO THE SUNFLOWER FIELD!

Plague Meow: I hate flowers

Nitori Kawashiro: *At the Garden of the Sun*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: D: I NEVER AGREED TO THIS

Nitori Kawashiro: Yuuka: And I never said you could hold it here near my sunflowers either :V

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c:

Plague Meow: I hate flowers Dx

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Oh look everyone is coming *points* c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: I made everyone from the house thats a girl participate too c:

Nitori Kawashiro: wat.

Plague Meow: I hate flowers

Nitori Kawashiro: Youmu: ... *sits down in one of the chairs that are lined up*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V *goes up to the microphone*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *yells into it* EVERYONE HERE FOR THE CONTEST SIT DOWN NOW

Plague Meow: (Throws crono)

Plague Meow: EEEEEYOOOOO PEEEOPLE

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Plague Meow: SOOOO I HEAR Y'ALL PEOPKE ARE FOR THIS SHIT ASS CONEST

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: D':

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: *is tied up on the stage*

Plague Meow: (Wait is this like a talent show or fighting like usel?)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Talent show .-.)

Plague Meow: (I knew it)

Plague Meow: Ok, (looks at the crowd)

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Plague Meow: (Ok who's here?)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Almost all of the girls from touhou .-.)

Plague Meow: (I doubt know them all so ya)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Anyone you know)

Plague Meow: Hmm uh... Ya with your lil' umbrella

Plague Meow: With a mouth .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: (You want me to do her?)

Plague Meow: (Ya)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Alright and I do know who this is)

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *gets up, and goes on the stage* ...

Plague Meow: Soo what's YOIR talanet?

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *the umbrella licks you*

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: ...

Plague Meow: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: ... *hides behind a bush*

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: *walking up the stairs to the stage for no reason*

Plague Meow: Em ooookaaay...

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: BOO! *jumps out from the bush*

Plague Meow: *sigh*

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: AHH OMG WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: *throws food at ?*

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: D:

Nitori Kawashiro: ?: *sits down*

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: :V *walks down the steps*

Plague Meow: Ok next person

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: You have to pick someone idiot :V

Plague Meow: Wait why's that weird girl in the crowd? (Points at be neko)

Plague Meow: *nenenko

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: I told you I forced everyone thats a girl at the house to participate

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c:

Plague Meow: Neneko: I am really I am?

Plague Meow: Yes your are really

Plague Meow: Neneko: ;walks up the steps)

Nitori Kawashiro: I hate that I'm binded up in ropes :V

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: *hides behind the stage*

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Hurry up and perform so the next person can go :V

Plague Meow: Neneko; I will really

Plague Meow: (She changes into her suit version witch has a jewel on her chest)

Nitori Kawashiro: *A crow flies on the stage*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crow: Caw!

Plague Meow: Neneko: (floats up and makes one of those using yang symbols but it's pink and white and shoots a giant lazer at the crow) see do you really see?

Nitori Kawashiro: Crow: *dodges*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crow: Caw!

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: stupid crow of mine :V

Plague Meow: Neneko: (turns back and takes out a giant mallet)

Plague Meow: Neneko: (starts following the crow)

Plague Meow: Neneko: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crow: *goes back to Aya*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crow: Caw!

Plague Meow: Neneko: (falls asleep)

Plague Meow: Neneko: zzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: NEXT!

Plague Meow is now Away.

Plague Meow: ?: the names Neito... Wait where am I .-. (Goes back)

Plague Meow: (Something comes out of Neneko)

Plague Meow is now Online.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Pick someone else .-.

Plague Meow: Ok let's see who next...

Plague Meow: Okuu: (shoots fire everywhere)

Plague Meow: Okuu: yeah (goes up stage)

Plague Meow: .-.

Plague Meow: Okuu your up

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: AHH CREEPY LADY WITH FIRE POWERS! *throws rocks at Okuu*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: There must be something wrong with him .-.

Plague Meow: Okuu: ooow...

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: D:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: OK HURRY UP SHOW YOUR TALENT

Plague Meow: (LONG TIME LATER)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: NEST- I MEAN NEXT!

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V

Plague Meow: Brb

Plague Meow is now Away.

Nitori Kawashiro: (?)

Plague Meow is now Online.

Plague Meow: Back

Plague Meow: (Oh hey I need something to wake me up, not an alarm clock .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: god why did I say nest instead of next -.-'

Nitori Kawashiro: (ok)

Plague Meow: I have no idea

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Just pick the next person -.-

Plague Meow: Hmm..

Nitori Kawashiro: ( Heres a loud scream c:

watch?v=BdYAidHsUcc )

Plague Meow: (No I don't mean wake up like that, something to KEEPe awake ._.

Nitori Kawashiro: (oh .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: HURRY UP BEFORE I JUST THROW EVERYONE ON THE STAGE!

Plague Meow: You pick then zzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: -.- *kicks you off the stage*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: OK RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU WANNA GO.

Plague Meow: (Later zzzz...)

Plague Meow: (I'm falling aaaasleeep Dx)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Ok thats it)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Time to wake you)

Nitori Kawashiro: (

watch?v=n0ftDebTYqs )

Nitori Kawashiro: (did that wake you up)

Plague Meow: (One sec gotta get it on my computer, so y'all have to send it again when I say)

Plague Meow: (ok send it again now)

Nitori Kawashiro:

watch?v=n0ftDebTYqs

Nitori Kawashiro: (Now are you awake? c:)

Plague Meow: (Yawn)

Plague Meow: (Not really)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Then what do you want to wake you up?)

Plague Meow: (Idk, something it get MY "personality" up and running again, ya know?$

Nitori Kawashiro: ( .-.

watch?v=mLNwU4xDr3M )

Plague Meow: (This is stupid .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: ( :V I must find something.)

Nitori Kawashiro: ( I bet watching a retarted fanfic reading will help.)

Plague Meow: (Oh boy)

Nitori Kawashiro:

watch?v=4jHVlmXy3f0

Plague Meow: (Adrkness wow .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Its a really terrible fanfic.)

Plague Meow: (This is going to make me drunk isn't it .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: (*shrugs*)

Plague Meow: (Marisa wins at tf2 OIC)

Plague Meow: (U WILL NOT LAZER ME)

Plague Meow: (Sounds like I made this .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Lolz)

Plague Meow: (Chainsaw law mower)

Plague Meow: (Rubbing banks xD)

Plague Meow: (Lol sapped)

Plague Meow: (Noooo shock wave has crashes Dx)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Lolz)

Plague Meow: (Spy sapping my Marisa)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Wet straight to hell XD)

Plague Meow: (XD)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Maerisa XD)

Nitori Kawashiro: (BUT WHAT ABOUT ALICE?!)

Plague Meow: (Wat)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Lolz.)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Pactouli and Marisa babby .-.')

Plague Meow: (XD I just watched that)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Derp.)

Plague Meow: (Zzzz...)

Plague Meow: (:3)

Nitori Kawashiro: (...)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: ... You people are not cooperating.

Plague Meow: Ya ya

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: ... *places a bucket of popcorn on the stage*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Now, whoever goes next gets this bucket of popcorn.

Plague Meow: (After all this shit .-. It's choosing time)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Yuyuuuukkooooo?~ Do you want this popcorn?~

Plague Meow: Yuyuko: (eats it) non

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: ...

Plague Meow: Yuyuko: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *picks up Mystia* Hey, you want a night sparrow as your dinner?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mystia: let me go D:

Plague Meow: Yuyuko: (starts to eat her) num

Nitori Kawashiro: Mystia: *kicks Yuyuko*

Plague Meow: Yuyuko: uh no (keeps going)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *starts chewing on yuyuko's arm*

Plague Meow: Yuyuko: ooow...

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Stop eating.

Nitori Kawashiro: Youmu: ... *sighs, and gets up on the stage*

Plague Meow: Yuyuko: (sits down)

Nitori Kawashiro: Mystia: D: great now I have slobber on me

Nitori Kawashiro: Yuuka: ... *hits Mystia out of the garden with her parasol*

Plague Meow: (Slow clap)

Nitori Kawashiro: Yuuka: ... *hits you out of the garden too*

Plague Meow: Weeeeeee

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V I feel like amusing everyone

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c: Wait a minute

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: I got a very good idea

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: The 5 who catch 1 of these balls don't have to leave.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: And they can pick 1 other to go with them if they choose.

Plague Meow: Hmmph

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Its better then watching a talent show not even 10% done -.-

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *throws one of the balls in the air*

Plague Meow: (Ok you choose who catches it)

Nitori Kawashiro: Youmu: ... *reaches out and catches the ball* Easy.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *throws out a sword instead*

Nitori Kawashiro: *It hits Yuuka's back*

Nitori Kawashiro: Yuuka: ... *looks at Crono with a devilish like grin*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V *runs away*

Plague Meow: .-.

Plague Meow: (Throws a ball)

Nitori Kawashiro: Yuuka; *takes the sword out of her back*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *watches the ball*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: You people need to use your hats.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *catches the ball and just throws it straight at Okuu* :V

Plague Meow: Okuu: (catches it) :D

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V Ok just for fun i'm gonna throw food

Nitori Kawashiro: *throws a cucumber out*

Plague Meow: Nitori: :o (catches it)

Nitori Kawashiro: *yells* I NEED FOOD!

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: shut up binded up guy

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: ok last throw out

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *throws a water balloon at Aya* c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: *is hit with the water balloon* Yay!

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: EVERYONE ELSE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE

Plague Meow: (Everyone)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Everyone but the people who got the stuff and her *points at Yama* GET THE FUCK OUT!

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: DO YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINST BIG BOOBS OR SOMETHING?!

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: wat. ewe

Nitori Kawashiro: (gtg, bye)

Plague Meow is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Plague Meow is now Online.

Nitori Kawashiro: Pie

Plague Meow is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Plague Meow is now Online.

Nitori Kawashiro: ?

Nitori Kawashiro: Hello?

Plague Meow: Ohai

Nitori Kawashiro: I just went out to dinner :V

Plague Meow: oh ok

Nitori Kawashiro: do you wanna rp

Plague Meow: Phhhht

Plague Meow: Zzzzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Plague Meow: Ya still have killing floor?

Nitori Kawashiro: Yes .-.

Plague Meow: Let's play then :3

Nitori Kawashiro: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: brb restarting computer

Nitori Kawashiro: nvm

Nitori Kawashiro: Is it just me or do you like playing games more than rping? -.-

Nitori Kawashiro: Fine dammit I'll play THREE ROUNDS

Nitori Kawashiro: -.- But I wanna rp

Plague Meow: ok

Plague Meow: Make a server

Plague Meow is now playing Killing Floor. Click here to join.

Nitori Kawashiro: password is derpyderp

Plague Meow: Lol I GUESSED the passward xD

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Plague Meow: brb for a while

Plague Meow is now Online.

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Plague Meow has changed their name to Kiernan2000.

Nitori Kawashiro: Lol hello

Nitori Kawashiro: Weird thing is I had that as your nickname :P

Kiernan2000: Lol

Kiernan2000: Also I gotta go for a lil' while, and I'm in a bad mood .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Why .-.

Kiernan2000: Just because ok?

Nitori Kawashiro: ok .-.

Kiernan2000 is now Online.

Kiernan2000: Ok brb now

Nitori Kawashiro: k

Kiernan2000 is now Online.

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Kiernan2000: back

Nitori Kawashiro: I made a new facebook .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: I named it Nigel Daiki :V

Nitori Kawashiro: derp.

Kiernan2000: lets play

Kiernan2000: Derpyderp

Nitori Kawashiro: yus

Kiernan2000: Make ya thing

Kiernan2000: I am a medic

Kiernan2000 is now playing Killing Floor. Click here to join.

Kiernan2000: Wat

Nitori Kawashiro: oops

Nitori Kawashiro: that was fun

Kiernan2000: See I tould ya it wasn't scary

Nitori Kawashiro: So lets rp now

Kiernan2000: One minute

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Kiernan2000: Well great my mom is making me clean up the yard now so brb for a while -.-'

Kiernan2000 is now Online.

Kiernan2000: Hey Ima be back on soon ok?

Nitori Kawashiro: Ok

Kiernan2000 is now Online.

Kiernan2000: Oi can ya find something perverted and then show it to me :3? Then I'll rp :3

Nitori Kawashiro:

watch?v=cKNzEvK_5u8&list=PL651BC3FD697B4945&index=12

Kiernan2000 is now Online.

Nitori Kawashiro: So :V

Kiernan2000: xD lol me on my driving test

Nitori Kawashiro: Lol

Nitori Kawashiro: I think that was good enough :V

Nitori Kawashiro: I laughed the whole time

Kiernan2000: That wasn't what I meant but whatever

Nitori Kawashiro: Lets continue :V

Kiernan2000 is now Online.

Kiernan2000: One sec

Kiernan2000 is now Online.

Kiernan2000: Back

Kiernan2000: Last time

Kiernan2000: Komachi: DO YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINST BIG BOOBS OR SOMETHING?!

Kiernan2000: And now we continue

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: .-.

Kiernan2000: I know I don't :3 (pokes KOMACHI's boobs)

Nitori Kawashiro: Komachi: *kicks you*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Oh and everyone who was at Nitori's house has to stay too .-.

Kiernan2000: Sooo now what?

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: FIGHT TO THE DEATH

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c:

Kiernan2000: How bout something reasonable?

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Like what?

Kiernan2000: Idk but nothing like THAT

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c: Ok I got a game c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Whoever finds the keys to Nitori's house first wins

Kiernan2000: Uh huh

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Ok go c:

Kiernan2000: (They all start looking)

Kiernan2000: Nitori: uh your kidding right? (Takes out keys)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Those are fake keys.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: I took the real ones c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Wait a minute...

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: NO I DIDN'T D:

Kiernan2000: Nitori: hah!

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *rolls on the ground*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: fine fine you can take him

Nitori Kawashiro: .-. I'm still tied up D:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Here take the keys to the chains -.- *throws the key at Nitori*

Kiernan2000: (Eats the keys) meem

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: ...

Kiernan2000: (Is Chen)

Kiernan2000: :3

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Ok whoever can get him out of the chains gets him

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: GO

Nitori Kawashiro: wat

Kiernan2000: (Didn't swallow the keys)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *takes the keys out of your mouth*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Oh god.

Kiernan2000: (Bites he's hand(

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: -.- let me have them

Kiernan2000: :3 (lol amzumango dioh xD)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: No girls... don't come after me... I DON'T HAVE THE KEYS! *runs away*

Kiernan2000: :3

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: HERE TAKE THEM SO I DON'T DIE *forceably gives the keys to ?*

Kiernan2000: (Wait who's ?)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Cough girl who drowns people cough)

Kiernan2000: ?: .-. (Takes the keys and unlocks you)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: She wins.

Nitori Kawashiro: Youmu: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Yuuka: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: isn't that kinda cheating :V

Kiernan2000: Nitori: ...

Kiernan2000: BOREING :o

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :D?

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: I'm gonna run now... *runs away*

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: He's getting away :V

Kiernan2000: Hmm ok... I think I got a plan

Kiernan2000: Nevermind

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: -.-'

Nitori Kawashiro: Nigel: You girls better go get him.

Kiernan2000: MEEEEEOOOOW~ (starts running after crono)

Kiernan2000: Nitori: (rubs after em)

Nitori Kawashiro: :V I'm free

Nitori Kawashiro: (Lol rubs after him)

Nitori Kawashiro: (I'm gonna rub banks after him)

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *throws a cucumber behind him*

Kiernan2000: Nitori: :D (eats it)

Kiernan2000: Well we lost her .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *teleports to me* Hi how you two doing c:

Kiernan2000: Meow~ (keeps running after em)

Nitori Kawashiro: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *pokes ?* .-.

Kiernan2000: ?: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: How you two doing .-.

Kiernan2000: (Takes out a frying pan, taps crono's shoulder) Ohai

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: .-. hi *turns around and takes the frying pan*

Kiernan2000: Darn

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Now answer me, how are you two doing -.-'

Kiernan2000: ?: good I guess

Nitori Kawashiro: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Your just staring at her -.-

Kiernan2000: .-.

Kiernan2000: Oh here ya two watch this then...

watch?v=0GDD2yJbWk8

Kiernan2000: :sticky

Nitori Kawashiro: (ive watched that before -.-)

Kiernan2000: (Damn)

Kiernan2000: (Now you made me bored saying that .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Just kidding I've never watched it)

Kiernan2000: (Ya sure?)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Yea)

Nitori Kawashiro: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: You two need some action -.-

Kiernan2000: True story

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *pokes ?* Whats your name -.-'

Kiernan2000:

watch?v=668Q484ck4g

Kiernan2000: (Lol what IS her name?)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Minamitsu Murasa)

Nitori Kawashiro: (lol can't believe you didn't know that)

Kiernan2000: ?: my names Minamitsu

Nitori Kawashiro: (I said the name backwords so her name is Murasa .-.)

Kiernan2000: *Murasa

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *pokes Murasa again* .-.

Kiernan2000: Murasa: what?

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Why won't you do anything .-.

Kiernan2000: May I help? :3

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: sure .-.

Kiernan2000: (Pushes her on em)

Kiernan2000: (As I mean you)

Nitori Kawashiro: ...?!

Kiernan2000: Murasa; aaah?!

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :3

Kiernan2000: See?

Nitori Kawashiro: ...?!

Kiernan2000: Hmmmmm...

Nitori Kawashiro: ...

Kiernan2000: Heh...

Kiernan2000: Oi sisssstaa~

Kiernan2000: Orin: what?

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *yawns* :V

Kiernan2000: (Pushes her on crono)

Kiernan2000: Orin: waaah!

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: ?!

Kiernan2000: :3 see?

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: ...

Kiernan2000: NU? Ok

Kiernan2000: Murasa: um...

Nitori Kawashiro: uh...

Kiernan2000: I eat your... Pancakes, I eat hem all!

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono; erm

Kiernan2000: Orin; eh...

Kiernan2000: Yawn

Kiernan2000: Hmmmmm...

Nitori Kawashiro: ...

Kiernan2000: (Takes out iPod)

Kiernan2000: iPod:

watch?v=_-LDt59Kyy4&feature=fvwp&NR=1

Kiernan2000: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: ... :V

Kiernan2000: =.=

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: *kisses Orin* ...

Kiernan2000: Orin: ...!

Kiernan2000: (Claps)

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: *laughs* Aww, I guess the stupid girl who drowns people is scared to kiss him.

Kiernan2000: Murasa: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: *laughing still*

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: You are just a scared baby.

Kiernan2000: Murasa: ... (Kisses you)

Nitori Kawashiro: ...?!

Nitori Kawashiro: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: So she really isn't a baby.

Kiernan2000: Yawn...

Nitori Kawashiro: (Gtg, bye)

Kiernan2000 is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Connected again and rejoined chat.

Kiernan2000 is now Online.

Nitori Kawashiro: Hey

Kiernan2000: Wat

Kiernan2000: WAT

Kiernan2000: WAT?!

Nitori Kawashiro: My mom let me stay up

Kiernan2000: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: *loves my mom*

Kiernan2000: Lets play Draw my thing :3

Nitori Kawashiro: OK

Kiernan2000: Play me in Draw My Thing!:

drawmything/?app_data=jfb%2F100004339362263&t=981660e6&y=c&st2=im

Nitori Kawashiro: I'm gonna be using my sisters facebook for this

Kiernan2000: Ok

Kiernan2000: Uh I have ya in friends or not?

Nitori Kawashiro: uhh i dont think so

Kiernan2000: Ok just give meh tha name

Kiernan2000: Im lesoning to depressing music .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: my sisters name is destiny vining

Kiernan2000: Hmmph

Nitori Kawashiro: Need a link?

Nitori Kawashiro: wait let me get on mine instead if you want me to

Kiernan2000: No you just gotta acept tha friend requestersdfjsa

Kiernan2000: Oh ok

Kiernan2000: Lets plaaaaay

Nitori Kawashiro:

. 

Kiernan2000: lol I feel like making some of those sprites and pics like those

Kiernan2000: Then I'll make videos~

Nitori Kawashiro: Yuuka and her rape face

Nitori Kawashiro: lolz

Kiernan2000: L

Kiernan2000: L

Kiernan2000: (Lol the eyes

Kiernan2000: L ]

Kiernan2000: L ]

Kiernan2000: damn

Kiernan2000: L ]

Kiernan2000: L ]

Kiernan2000: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: L D

Kiernan2000: Ok accept

Nitori Kawashiro: k

Kiernan2000: That went we;;

Nitori Kawashiro:

/bssfx1

Nitori Kawashiro: here

Kiernan2000 is now Offline.

Nitori Kawashiro: lets rp

Kiernan2000 is now Online.

Nitori Kawashiro: pie

Nitori Kawashiro: lets rp

Kiernan2000: Ya ok

Kiernan2000: But stay on that thing cause I'll probley post pics about the Rp :3 While were rping

Nitori Kawashiro: k

Kiernan2000:

/bssfx1

Kiernan2000: Last time?

Nitori Kawashiro: Aya: So she really isn't a baby.

Kiernan2000: yep

Kiernan2000: I need music .-.

Kiernan2000: Let's continue

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: What Mormo miss?

Kiernan2000: Murasa kissed ya master and ya that's all

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: ... Who is 'Murasa'?

Kiernan2000: (Oh good lesion to what Fern made with vocaloid .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: (.-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes you* Answer.

Kiernan2000: (One minute)

Kiernan2000: Oh its that girl that drowns people

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: ...

Kiernan2000: yaaa

Kiernan2000: Yawn this sucks .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: You need motivation boost?

Kiernan2000: (

www.  lesion at your own risk .-.)

Kiernan2000: No not really .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Where your girlfriend at?

Kiernan2000: Hmmm idk

Kiernan2000: Lemme look

Kiernan2000: Or wait easier way

Kiernan2000: FLAAAAAAN~ (Takes out jello)

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: .-.

Kiernan2000: Flan: :3 (eats it)

Nitori Kawashiro: Yuuka: c: *pushes flan onto you*

Kiernan2000: ...! aaah

Kiernan2000: Flan: ...?!

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: c: Tricked you.

Kiernan2000: (in mind) knew this was going to happen .-.

Kiernan2000: Ehhh...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes Murasa*

Kiernan2000: Murasa: ...?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes her again*

Kiernan2000: Murasa: what?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Who you?

Kiernan2000: Murasa: Im murasa

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes Nitori*

Kiernan2000: Nitori: ...?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: You mad, bra?

Kiernan2000: Nitori: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: You mad?

Kiernan2000: Nitori: ...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: c:

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes Murasa again*

Kiernan2000: Murasa: what NOW?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Who you?

Kiernan2000: Murasa: I said Murasa

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Who that? *points at Yama*

Kiernan2000: Murasa: idk

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes Yama*

Kiernan2000: Yama; hmmm?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Who you?

Kiernan2000: Yama: Im yama singus mom, you know me

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: ... Why you no have boobage?

Kiernan2000: Yama; .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: c:

Kiernan2000: Yama; go bother someone else or else your going to hell

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes Orin*

Kiernan2000: Orin: mmm?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes again*

Kiernan2000: oRIN: ...?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: LOOK AT MORMO WHEN MORMO TALK TO YOU, OLD LADY!

Kiernan2000: Orin: no

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: Yuuka: I didn't know you were an old lady, Orin :D

Kiernan2000: Orin: Im not :o

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: V:

Kiernan2000: Orin: now what do you want?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: :V Where master?

Kiernan2000: Orin: over there (ponts)

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes Murasa*

Kiernan2000: Murasa: what?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Why master playing with your anchor?

Nitori Kawashiro: *playing with anchor*

Kiernan2000: Murasa: I dont know

Kiernan2000: Murasa: cause he can?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Why master hitting Crono with anchor?

Kiernan2000: Murasa: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: *hitting Crono with anchor*

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: owowowowowwww

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: Rin help me D:

Kiernan2000: (rin?)

Nitori Kawashiro: (Orins nickname)

Kiernan2000: (oh)

Kiernan2000: Orin: ok

Nitori Kawashiro: :V *continues to hit Crono with anchor*

Kiernan2000: Orin: (hits you with the wagon thing)

Nitori Kawashiro: owww *falls down*

Kiernan2000: Orin: Sucess

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes Yama* Yama, look. *points at me on the ground*

Kiernan2000: Yama: .-. .-. .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: c: *pokes Murasa* You can get anchor back now.

Kiernan2000: Murasa: (takes anchor back)

Kiernan2000: Yama: oi son you allright? (picks you up)

Nitori Kawashiro: i see pretty rainbows... *faints*

Kiernan2000: Yama; .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: c:

Kiernan2000: Yama: uh...

Kiernan2000: Yama: we need to take em to a hospital...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Blame girl with cart. She hit Master with cart.

Kiernan2000: Orin: (throws cart behind her)

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Cat did it. *points at Orin*

Kiernan2000: Orin: .-.

Kiernan2000: Yama:...

Nitori Kawashiro: *mumbles in sleep* cart... boom... cat... crono... sex... wha... died.

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Proof cat did it.

Nitori Kawashiro: *snore*

Kiernan2000: Yama: cat... Your going to pay for that later, when ya least expect it

Nitori Kawashiro: *yawns* good morning world

Kiernan2000: Ohai

Kiernan2000: (Nvm about that ohai)

Nitori Kawashiro: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *pokes me*

Nitori Kawashiro: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: put me down

Kiernan2000: Yama:(puts you down)

Nitori Kawashiro: *takes the anchor back and plays with it*

Nitori Kawashiro: :D

Nitori Kawashiro: :V *stops playing with the anchor and goes up behind Murasa and sits down*

Nitori Kawashiro: :V *yawns*

Nitori Kawashiro: *pokes Murasa*

Kiernan2000: Murasa: what?

Nitori Kawashiro: i wanna go to sleeeeppp

Kiernan2000: (

/gallery/view/1739322)

Kiernan2000: (can ya take a pic of it?)

Nitori Kawashiro: i wanna go to sleeeppp muuuurraaasssaaaa

Nitori Kawashiro: (k)

Kiernan2000: Murasa: ok...

Kiernan2000: (Then send it to me)

Kiernan2000: (Nevermind)

Nitori Kawashiro: (:V)

Kiernan2000: (I did it my self :3)

Nitori Kawashiro: I wanna go to sleeep :v

Kiernan2000: (Check it again :3)

Kiernan2000: Murasa: ok... So what you need from me?

Nitori Kawashiro: a blanket :V

Kiernan2000: Murasa: oh ok... (gives you a blanket)

Nitori Kawashiro: *moves beside Murasa and lays down, puts blanket over me, and goes to sleep*

Nitori Kawashiro: *snore*

Kiernan2000: Murasa: ...? Zzzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Lay down :V

Kiernan2000: Murasa: (lays down and goes to sleep)

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *takes some of my blanket and puts it over her* there thats better

Kiernan2000: Murasa: zzzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: c: aww i can't help but go and snuggle with them *goes under the blanket and pops out on the other side*

Nitori Kawashiro: mmm... warm...

Nitori Kawashiro: *scoots closer to Murasa* warm...

Kiernan2000: Mursa: zzzz...mmm...zzz

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *goes to sleep*

Nitori Kawashiro: *moves even closer* ... warm...

Kiernan2000: Murasa: zzz...mmm

Nitori Kawashiro: *snores lightly*

Kiernan2000: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Crono: :P

Nitori Kawashiro: zzzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: *puts arm on Murasa's belly* zzzzzz...

Kiernan2000: (Next morning)

Nitori Kawashiro: *snore*

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: zzzz...

Kiernan2000: Murasa: zzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: mmm... *snores*

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: :V *wakes up*

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: *yells* MORNING!

Nitori Kawashiro: *snore*

Kiernan2000: (Falls from the roof and crashes into you three)

Nitori Kawashiro: *still asleep* zzzzz

Kiernan2000: Murasa: ack!...

Nitori Kawashiro: *snore*

Kiernan2000: oooow...

Nitori Kawashiro: *mumbles in sleep* get up...

Kiernan2000: (Gets up) yawn

Nitori Kawashiro: *grabs Murasa in sleep* zzzzz...

Kiernan2000: Murasa: hmm?...

Nitori Kawashiro: *snore*

Kiernan2000: Pancakes... (starts making foood)

Nitori Kawashiro: ... zzz

Nitori Kawashiro: *nuzzles her stomach* zzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: mmm...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: (?)

Kiernan2000: yawn...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: What is Master doing ewe

Kiernan2000: Phhhht nuzzleing on her stomache

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: is she ok with that O.o

Kiernan2000: Murasa: eh... .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: mmm...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: .

Nitori Kawashiro: *continues to nuzzle*

Kiernan2000: (Zzzzzz...)

Nitori Kawashiro: (You wanna go to sleep? I don't care if you do.)

Nitori Kawashiro: (I'm gonna go to sleep, unless you want me to stay up.)

Kiernan2000: (Nighty nighty :3)

Kiernan2000 is now Offline.

Your state is set to Offline.

Lost connection to Steam, will rejoin chat automatically when connection regained.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Your state is set to Offline.

Online now and rejoined chat.

Kiernan2000 is now Online.

Nitori Kawashiro: Hey

Kiernan2000: Hey

Nitori Kawashiro: Rp?

Kiernan2000: One sec

Kiernan2000:

/bssfx1

Nitori Kawashiro: Pie

Kiernan2000: Meem

Nitori Kawashiro: :P

Nitori Kawashiro: ?

Kiernan2000: Wat?

Nitori Kawashiro: Can we start :C

Kiernan2000: Im asleep :o

Kiernan2000: Once I eat then I can rp

Nitori Kawashiro: Go eat then

Nitori Kawashiro: GO EAT

Kiernan2000: I am

Nitori Kawashiro: lolz my drawing

Kiernan2000: lol your drawing

Nitori Kawashiro: is it funny

Kiernan2000: Ya

Nitori Kawashiro: Lets rp .-.

Kiernan2000: Hmmm ok give me a sec

Kiernan2000 is now Online.

Kiernan2000: Meem

Nitori Kawashiro: c:

Nitori Kawashiro: lets rp

Nitori Kawashiro: (?)

Nitori Kawashiro: You there?

Kiernan2000: Ohai I just finished making ym character for tha touhou walfas

Nitori Kawashiro: o

Nitori Kawashiro: Can I see?

Kiernan2000: Lol I put myself in flan's room xD

Nitori Kawashiro: lolz

Kiernan2000: And now img playing half life 3 on Marisa's compter xD

Kiernan2000: Idk how to take pictures on this thoigh .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Just print screen

Kiernan2000: Lol Erin said, I think there's a Chen roaming around

Nitori Kawashiro: Lolz

Kiernan2000: And before I put a boxing chen on my hat xD

Kiernan2000: When I have print on it cuts out some of it, and I cant edit it

Nitori Kawashiro: oh

Nitori Kawashiro: Can we rp now? :V

Kiernan2000: Here make ya own :3

Kiernan2000:

. 

Nitori Kawashiro: I did :V

Kiernan2000: OIC

Kiernan2000: Hmmm how can I share mine, oh google +

Kiernan2000: Get on gmail

Kiernan2000: Sent it to ya

Nitori Kawashiro: K

Nitori Kawashiro: lolz

Kiernan2000: lol Orin

Nitori Kawashiro: Lets rpppp :V

Kiernan2000: I gotta get myself milk :o brb

Kiernan2000: Back

Kiernan2000: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIILK :D

Nitori Kawashiro: miiilllkkk

Kiernan2000: Im just like a cat .-.

Kiernan2000: I love milk, I love tuna

Nitori Kawashiro: I can't drink milk :V

Kiernan2000: :O

Kiernan2000: I'm going to cry

Nitori Kawashiro: I can't digest it.

Kiernan2000: soooooooooooo...

Kiernan2000: Last time?

Nitori Kawashiro: I can only drink soymilk and almond milk :V

Kiernan2000: Oh and ya have to post something on DevianART today :3

Nitori Kawashiro: I am going to :V

Kiernan2000: OH? :3

Nitori Kawashiro: There

Nitori Kawashiro: I just had the weirdest thing pop into my head.

Kiernan2000: Oooooh~?

Nitori Kawashiro: What if Yuuka had a kid ewe

Nitori Kawashiro: *JUST GOT INFLUENCED BY A VIDEO*

Nitori Kawashiro: I know exactly what she would do.

Nitori Kawashiro: if anyone does something stupid to the kid

Nitori Kawashiro: she willz kill them

Nitori Kawashiro: :3

Nitori Kawashiro: So last time

Kiernan2000: What happened last time?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: .

Nitori Kawashiro: (That .-.)

Kiernan2000: (I need more .-.)

Nitori Kawashiro: *continues to nuzzle*

Nitori Kawashiro: (:3)

Kiernan2000: and now we continue

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: -O-

Nitori Kawashiro: *snore*

Kiernan2000: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: .-. *pokes Murasa*

Kiernan2000: Murasa: ... what?

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Are you ok with that ewe .-.

Kiernan2000: Murasa: I guess .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: .-. :V Go back to sleep

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: GO TO SLEEP

Kiernan2000: Murasa: (goes to sleep) zzzz...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: * 5 minutes later*

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: WAKE UP ITS MORNING!

Kiernan2000: Murasa: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: *snore*

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: :3 GET THE HELL BACK TO SLEEP

Kiernan2000: Murasa: wat...

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: I SAID GET THE FUCK BACK TO SLEEP

Kiernan2000: Murasa: (goes to sleep)

Nitori Kawashiro: *1 hour later*

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: WAKE UP ITS MORNING

Nitori Kawashiro: *wakes up and yells* I DIDN'T DO IT

Kiernan2000: Murasa: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: I had a dream and it was so horrible :C

Nitori Kawashiro: *starts crying* it was so horrible

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: .-.

Kiernan2000: Murasa; what happened in it?

Nitori Kawashiro: the world blew up D:

Kiernan2000: Murasa/ oh

Nitori Kawashiro: :'( and everyone died

Kiernan2000: Look it's time for schooool~ :3

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: School .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: *pokes Yama*

Kiernan2000: Yamaxanadu: hmm?

Kiernan2000: Yamaxanadu: what is it Son?

Nitori Kawashiro: do I have to go to school :V

Kiernan2000: Yamaxanadu: it's summer .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: Do I have to go to summer school :V

Kiernan2000: Yamaxanadu: no

Kiernan2000: Hmmm summer...

Nitori Kawashiro: can I watch the people in summer school :V

Kiernan2000: Yamaxanadu: wouldn't that be boring? .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: I thought my job was to judge people like you :V

Kiernan2000: Yamaxanadu: hmm true

Kiernan2000: Yamaxanadu: fine you can

Nitori Kawashiro: I just hope everyone in the human village doesn't freak out when I come through town :V

Kiernan2000: Yamaxanadu: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: I need someone not you to go with me :V

Nitori Kawashiro: Mormo: Not Mormo. :V

Nitori Kawashiro: *pokes Murasa*

Kiernan2000: Murasa: hmm?

Nitori Kawashiro: Will you go with me to judge people c:

Nitori Kawashiro: :D

Kiernan2000: Murasa: ok

Nitori Kawashiro: Lets go c: *walks toward the Human Village*

Kiernan2000: Murasa; (follows)

Nitori Kawashiro: *Passing through the upper part of the village, everyone was mumbling and moving out of the way*

Nitori Kawashiro: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: *goes inside the school building*

Nitori Kawashiro: .-. *goes inside the classroom*

Kiernan2000: Murasa: .-.

Nitori Kawashiro: .-. *watches Keine write on the board, nobody knows they're there yet*

Nitori Kawashiro: :V

Nitori Kawashiro: *throws a rock at the board*

Nitori Kawashiro: .-.

Kiernan2000: Brb


End file.
